Switch On, Assassination Classroom!
by GammaTron
Summary: One day, seventy percent of the moon blew up. The destroyer? A giant yellow octopus who will destroy the Earth in one year. In the meantime...he's the teacher for a classroom for a class of rejects and a bounty of 10 billion Yen on his head. But dark forces are in the school and the only hope is not him, but a student with the power of Cosmic Energy! Switch On, Youth!
1. Class 1

_KamenRiderZER0: Hmm...how to truly make school worse...either add Monsters to the equation...or make a whole class about how to kill the teacher. To quote and paraphrase the meme...why not both!?_

 _GammaTron: Oh, so very true. Though to truly make school worse...Mandatory Summer School._

 _Z0: *curled up in a ball in the corner* my PTSD….its back…_

 _GT: *shudders* True...very true. *shakes it off* But we have something important! Like Z0 said, monsters and assassination...two things that shouldn't be in a school, but here? Well they will be! And to the one who ends the teacher, they get something! Though...there will be one who will try to assassinate the teacher in their own unique way without killing. We do hope you enjoy this new work!_

 _Disclaimer: We do not own Assassination Classroom nor Kamen Rider Fourze. They are owned by their respective companies/authors/writers/artists/etc._

* * *

The moon...In the past, there was so much to it that mankind never knew. Since the late 1900s, men have been able to reach it and learn so much more. Though in the late 1990s, something would incur that would not fully come to light for seventeen years. The year was 1999. Upon the moon was something only recently built; an advance space station for research purposes on the moon. And yet, only destruction came on its final day. Two astronauts emerged from it moments before parts began to explode, inducing the loss of lives within. Out on the planet's surface, the two astronauts struggled with one another, the one that first left the station attempting to keep the black metal briefcase they had taken with them to their own. After several moments of struggling, the first astronaut managed to keep the case and kicked the second one away from them. The second astronaut grunted as his back hit the base where it hadn't exploded yet and fell onto his face. The first astronaut's eyes glowed behind the visor, a soft magenta in color. They then turned around and headed for a small shuttle that they quickly used to leave the moon's surface.

The second astronaut could only watch as the first evacuate the moon. The astronaut looked down at his hand and what was held within. It was a switch of sorts, seemingly made of a clear icicle with a yellow circular button on the top to press down on. The astronaut looked back up, watching the escaping Astronaut.

"Kengo…"

* * *

Seventeen years have passed since then and time moves on. As students made their way back to school after their summer breaks with many catching up with old friends and talking about what they had done over the time off, one student...was completely lost. The student in question was a young man wearing a white shirt under a short black jacket with checkered pattern inside of it and gold buttons, baggy black pants, with a large belt tied around his waist and a loop of chains hanging off his right hip, and matching converse sneakers with a flame pattern along the sides. His hair was slicked into a pompadour of sorts while he was holding a map of the school in one hand. He also carried a leather school bag with a large fire pattern printed on one side and the Kanji spelling 'Friendship' written boldly within the flames

"E...E...Nan de?" he sighed, "I don't see it all on here…" a student passed by him, "Ah! Oi! Do you know where E Class meets?"

"Up there," the student replied, pointing at the nearby mountain, "Don't know why you want to know, though."

"Ah. Thanks!" the guy beamed as the student left, "Ah...Must have a neat view up there. Yosha!" he smirked as he literally raced off in the directions he was pointed to. "Wait for me, new class! You're just a hop and a skip and I'll be right there!" he cheered, rushing into the forest...ignoring the path entirely.

"...Those rejects keep getting weirder every year," a third year student muttered, having watched the guy run off.

* * *

The school house at the top of the mountain was not in the best of shape. For one, there was no AC and the roof would leak when it rained. The nearby field meant for PE was littered in weeds with nature winning in the war of regaining it from its original purpose. The doors might squeak when slid open, even. And yet, for nearly thirty students, it was where they had to get to every day for classes. This was Class E, normally classes are divided by Year, floor, and then a letter. Class E was a different story altogether, it was this single school house that was from a long time ago.

One student on his way to class was walking by the small river going down the mountain, his hand flicking a small black switch that had a grey front with a number on it blocked by the index and middle fingers with the switch part of it resembling the lens of a camera. His brown hair was neatly combed as he wore the normal uniform of a white button shirt, a blue jacket buttoned up over that, a red tie on his neck, and brown slacks.

"Ano...Kengo-san?" The student paused as he looked ahead, seeing another student.

The other student was a young girl with a small bust wearing the same uniform, except instead of slacks she wore a red and black skirt and black stockings. She had her green hair pulling into a pair of cat ear-like pigtails. Aside from her green hair, she also had rather interesting gold eyes. She gulped before pulling out a letter.

"H-Here! Please read it!" the girl spoke, offering it to him.

"..." he looked at the letter for a while before grabbing it, "What a waste of time." he spoke coldly as he tossed it aside into the river.

"Oi!" the two turned to see the black-wearing boy stumble out of the bushes and run over, "What kind of guy would just throw it away!?" he demanded grabbing the other boy by his collar, "At least read it before turning her down!" he snapped at him, taking him by surprise, "That's just courtesy!" he looked at the girl before handing her his bag, taking her by surprise, "Wait here!" he shouted, shoving the still confused boy aside...before he jumped over the incline leading to the river and landed right into the water on his legs from a rather astounding height, "...That hurt!-!"

"What a complete idiot…" the boy, Kengo, sighed before continuing on, playing with the switch while the cover was exposed, revealing a '6' on it.

"Come back here letter!" the boy called as he kept rushing after it downstream despite his legs clearly being in pain, "Don't fight me, River!"

"Who is this guy…?" the girl pondered in surprise.

"Got it!" he shouted, holding the letter.

"Do you have a way to get back up?" the girl called.

"Ha!" he shouted, putting his hand on the incline and using it as leverage to jump halfway up and began climbing up enough to hold the letter up to her, "Here you go!" he smiled.

"That was cool! And thanks. A student in one of the other classes asked me to deliver it to him, but I didn't expect someone to do that to a letter. I'm Kaede Kayano! It's my first day at this school!"

"Ore wa Kisaragi Gentaro!" he greeted proudly, patting his fist to his chest before he pointed at Kaede making her blink, "Kaede! You are now my first friend here!" he spoke proudly as he held his hand out to her in order to shake it.

Kaede giggled before taking his hand. She blinked twice when he performed a unique handshake of shorts. It started out like a normal handshake before he then let go and moved down to grab the inside of her hand before following it up with a fist bump and then bumping the top and bottom of her fist. She tilted her head at it all.

"Um...What was that?" Kaede asked, "Never had a handshake like that before."

"That's my sign of friendship!" Gentaro explained, "Now and forever, I will always be your friend!" he declared proudly as he fixed his pompadour.

Kaede giggled, "That's pretty neat. ...Oh! We have to keep going to the classroom! I don't want to be late for my first day!"

"Let's go!" Gentaro cheered as they began running after what they assumed to be their classmates.

* * *

Kengo frowned, sitting at a desk in the far back closest to the windows. Glancing out the window, he brow furrowed as he saw men and a few women in black uniforms standing around on guard. Looking around and seeing the other students that had arrived were all distracted with other things, he slid the window open a little and something tiny jumped through it. He closed it and sat down before pulling out a textbook and opened it, leaving it standing on the desk and letting the tiny thing jump onto the desk and hide behind it. The tiny thing was a robot with brown wheels resembling burger buns with arms made of metal shaped like a slice of tomato and lettuce while the middle of its body and its head were the patty of the burger. As the robot spun around, it revealed a slot on its back where the switch Kengo was once holding was inserted. The robot quickly hid itself behind the book, understanding what its owner wanted it to do, and began projecting a holographic screen on the desk, showing a great deal of data readings, graphs and information that would be lost to the regular highschool student...Kengo, however, understood it fluently.

' _There's a high concentration of antimatter in the area, but what for?'_ Kengo pondered, _'Not even 'The Hole' would generate this much...meaning that something else is here...What an annoyance. Can't these idiot government officials screw things up somewhere else?'_ Kengo's attention was grabbed by the commotion of several of his classmates. He noticed more filling into the room and several faces did seem familiar...just not in the normal way one would desire. To be blunt...some of Kengo's new classmates were also part of delinquent clique of the school.

"How's it going?" a voice whispered, making Kengo look to a girl with long, black haired in the girl's uniform looking at him.

"An overabundance in antimatter in the area, but there's also signs of The Hole activating," Kengo replied softly before frowning in thought, "Maybe it's finally time to use Fourze's powers."

"Fourze?! You can't!" the girl gasped quietly before the sound of soggy footsteps went off before the door to the classroom slid open.

"SAFE!" Kaede and Gentarou shouted, running in.

' _Them again,'_ Kengo thought in annoyance as he quickly flipped the switch on the back of the burger-themed robot, causing it to perform a flip and fold up into a metal burger, before he removed the switch and hid them in his backpack.

"Gen-chan/san!" the girl and one of the delinquent students with dark brown hair and sharp eyes exclaimed.

"Eh? Yuki? Yoshida? Sugei!" Gentarou beamed as the two ran over and performed the handshake with him, "Long time no see! Not since elementary school, right, Yuki? And the last big race here last year, eh Yoshida?"

"Yeah. Since third grade in elementary!" Yuki replied.

"Yeah and man, that was a crazy time at the tracks then," Yoshida agreed, "Still doing well at the shop, though."

"Great, Yoshida! And still trying to become an astronaut, Yuki?"

"Uhn!" Yuki replied with a nod, "Gen-chan, were you able to make a hundred friends?"

"Well over a thousand now!" Gentaro cheered happily.

"No way!" both exclaimed.

"Yep and this school is next! I'm gonna make friends with everyone here!" Gentaro declared, smoothing his hand along the side of his head to slick back that section of his hair, "Already made one so far! Kaede, these are my buddies Yuki and Yoshida! Guys, this is Kaede!"

"Hi!" she happily greeted them.

"Idiots…" Kengo muttered under his breath as they all happily talked amongst themselves.

"What the hell is Yoshida doing…?" one of the delinquents, a tall bulky guy with brown hair that was dyed blond on the sides with light green eyes, asked in annoyance.

"Oh, I almost forgot something," Gentaro noted before reaching into his jacket and slapped down the wet letter on Kengo's desk, "Utahoshi Kengo-san. It's for you."

"You actually went to the trouble of getting this thing. What a meddlesome thing to do." Kengo spoke offhandedly.

"Yeah I meddle." Gentaro nodded simply, "Since we're friends."

"Eh?! Friends?!" Yoshida gawked.

"When did that happen?" Kaede pondered in shock.

"Just now!" Gentaro smiled, "We just became friends! I don't like him, he's a jerk, he's probably even arrogant! And for throwing away a letter a girl wrote for him without even reading it, I can't forgive such a low thing to do!" he explained loudly.

"Then why?" the others asked.

"Because if I can't make friends with such an unlikeable guy like this, then how will I befriend Everyone else in this school?!" Gentaro spoke, swinging his hand and pointing at everyone.

"What an illogical thing to say," Kengo noted with a sigh.

Before Gentaro could say anything else, the door slid open and several uniformed men entered and stood at the front of the class. After a moment, a man entered. He looked rather dashing with spiky black hair and sharp, piercing dark eyes. He was tall and had a muscular build that could be evident even in the sharp black business suit he wore.

"All of you to your seats," the man ordered, his voice deep and strong.

' _Is this our teacher?'_ many of the girls thought, blushing a little at his looks as everyone made to go to different seats with Gentaro ending up with Yuki to his left, Kaede to his right, and Yoshida behind him.

"Ah. Good," the man noted with a nod before looking at the still open doorway, "You can come in now."

A squishy step was heard before several more were made. A figure entered and everyone's eyes widened in startelement, Kengo's most of all due to sheer disbelief at the figure's appearance. His eyes even began twitching slightly.

"Hello~ It's nice to meet you all,' the figure greeted, his smile not leaving once as he spoke, "So...I'm the one who blew up the moon earlier this month. I also plan on blowing up the planet near your graduation. Seeing as I've become your new homeroom teacher, I look forward to working with you all."

' _There is something very wrong here!'_ the majority of the students thought.

"UCHUJIN HONTO NI KITA!-!-!" Yuki shouted in shock.

"Ah! Alien?! Where?!" the figure exclaimed, looking around.

' _IT'S YOU!'_ everyone thought.

The figure was truly alien in appearance. The figure was three meters tall and seemed to resemble a bright yellow, bipedal octopus wearing a black academic dress, a small black squarish academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it. The head of the figure had to beady eyes and a large ever-present smile. While it had bulbous tentacles coming out of the bottom of its outfit, it had two long tentacles ending in swollen bulbs with two fingers emerging from the bulbs.

"Ahem. Perhaps I should explain," the man noted, "I am Tadaomi Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense. First of all, I would like all of you to understand that what I am about to say is considered highly classified government information." he looked around at the students for a few moments to let that soak in, "Now I'll cut straight to the point. I want you to kill this monster!"

"!?"

"...Er. Nani? So that alien guy here was the one who made the moon a permanent crescent and he's our homeroom teacher?" a student with orange/brown hair that was neatly combed and brown eyes, asked, pointing at the octopus.

"Alien!? How rude! I was born and raised on Earth!" the octopus snapped, his head turning red with an angry tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"So...that was you?" Gentaro asked, appearing next to their alien-looking teacher somehow.

"Indeed it was. Nurufufufu," the octopus replied with a chuckle before turning to look at Gentaro, "?!"

"I'm afraid that I can't speak about the particulars, but what he says is true. This creature, who destroyed the moon, will also destroy the Earth in March before your graduation," Karasuma informed, "The world's leaders are the only people who know about this. Before the world is plunged into panic, they are exerting considerable effort to kill him behind the scenes." he reached into his jacket, "In other words…" a green knife was in hand as he swung it at the octopus, who vanished before appearing to the other side of Karasuma, sweating heavily while reading a book titled 'So your child is a Juvenile Delinquent,' "...an assassination. But, at any rate…" he swung again and the octopus was now on the other side, reading another book titled 'How to handle you son becoming a criminal,' "This guy is fast! Far from killing him..." another swipe and the octopus was behind him once more while Karasuma's hair was neatly combed and his fingernails trimmed along with all the wrinkles on his clothes straightened out, "He meticulously cleans me up like so! And why are you reading those books on delinquents?!"

"Because you stuck me with a delinquent student whom I can't sense coming!" he explained, pointing at a Gentaro who seemed dizzy from trying to follow what just happened...while the octopus had several books in even more tentacles.

"Tako-sensei is fast!" Gentaro blurted out, simply seeming to have ignored all of what Karasuma said in favor of trying to track the Octopus teacher.

"He is a super creature possessing enough power to transform the moon into a permanent crescent. His maximum speed is Mach 20!" Karasuma continued, "In other words, if this guy were to seriously run away, we would be useless until the day of our destruction."

"Soka...he's afraid to fight face to face," Gentaro spoke bluntly.

"Ack!" the octopus exclaimed before vanishing and coming back with another book titled 'The Art of War - Delinquent Edition,' "No, no, no! Not at all! Plus, running away wouldn't be fun at all. So I made a proposal to the world's governments. I don't want to be killed, but if I become the homeroom teacher for Class E of Amanogawa Academy, then you're welcome to try."

"Soka...your dream is to become a Teacher!" Gentaro exclaimed, "You're a nice guy, aren't you Tako-sensei?"

"...Ah, do you really think I look like a tako?" the octopus asked, pink blushes appearing on his cheeks.

"Why us?" Yoshida asked.

"We have no idea what his goals are, but the government reluctantly agreed to it. Our condition however was that he causes absolutely no harm to any of the students in the school," Karasuma explained.

"So your reasoning is possibly two-fold then," Kengo noted, "The first being that since he'll be a teacher he'll have a fixed schedule and location for you to keep observations on while the other is that…" he motioned to the class, "With so many people here, there's a chance to end him at point blank range."

"That one is rather smart…" the Octopus spoke up, "And while logical, I doubt they have the means to accomplish it~"

"So we can't kill you...and you're our teacher…" Gentaro spoke up, "Korosenai...sensei...Korosensei!" he clapped his hands loudly, "We'll call you Korosensei!"

"..." the Octopus's head turned orange with a red circle, "I enjoy that name!"

"His head is like some kind of mood ring…" some students openly stated.

"Oi, oi, oi. How are we supposed to assassinate this guy? Why us?" the brown haired delinquent with blond dye on the sides of his head demanded.

"The reward for successful assassination is Ten Billion Yen (126 million USD)," Karasuma informed.

Everyone went quiet as they began processing that information. You could almost see the Yen signs appearing in the eyes of some, and then dollar signs for the rest. Everyone began muttering to and amongst themselves as they all let that fully sink in. Gentaro shrugged it off however seeming not interested. Kengo groaned and rolled his eyes at the nonsense happening around him.

"It is an appropriate sum. After all, the assassination's success means the earth's salvation. Fortunately, he's looking down on you all," Karasuma continued as everyone looked at Korosensei...to see his head now sported green stripes that were acting like a barber shop pole, "We've figured out that when his face is like this, it means that he's mocking you."

"Eh?!" Gentaro spoke up, seeming offended by that; he then walked over to Korosensei and actually put his hand on his shoulder, "Korosensei!" he spoke loudly.

"Nurufufufufu. It's only natural. There is no way all of you can kill me when the government couldn't," Korosensei explained, "Why, just this morning on my way here, they sent a state of the art fighter plane after me. So I thought it'd be nice if I gave it a nice waxing while it flew."

"Eh...I'm not gonna kill you." Gentaro spoke, making everyone blink especially Korosensei and Karasuma, "I'm gonna make you my friend!"

"...Nurufufufu. Oh? Well then, this will be interesting," Korosensei noted as a man and a woman in uniform entered, pulling in a rack containing guns and green knives like the one Karasuma tried to use on Korosensei earlier, "I'm sure things will work out fine with you then."

"Heh...where are my manners, Korosensei? My name is Kisaragi Gentaro!" he spoke loudly as he pointed at his face, "By graduation...you will accept me as your friend!"

"...While one of you seems determined to do otherwise, I would still like the rest of you to strike in the opportunity presents itself," Karasuma spoke, looking at the rest of the students as the two handed out a gun, a box of BB pellets, and a knife to each student, "We will provide you all with bullets and knives that can affect him."

"Huh? BB pellets?" a girl with long, curly orange hair pondered.

"While these knives and guns won't hurt any of you…" Korosensei spoke up as he loaded a magazine into one of the guns before holding up a tentacle and pulled the trigger...shooting off the tentacle and letting it flail wildly on the floor and startling many of the students, "...They are made of a special material that _can_ hurt me. But you'll have to work hard." he held up the stump before a new tentacle emerged from it within seconds, "Because I can regenerate." he patted Gentaro's head with a finger, "And don't worry, Gentaro-kun. I think I have something good in my head for you to be included and not actually kill me. Nurufufufufufu."

"Osu!" Gentaro spoke, crossing his arms, "Besides...I have to make friends with you, sensei!" he explained, earning his attention, "If I can't make friends with someone like you, how can I befriend other people out there?! If I can make someone like you my friend...then I can make anyone my friend! Even the scary sensei over there." he pointed at Karasuma, "Whatever his name was…" he chuckled awkwardly.

"Baka…" many students and Karasuma all mutter, thought, and even spoke out loud.

"This must be kept a secret from your family and friends," Karasuma spoke, as several students all turned their phones off as soon as he said that, "Anyway, time is short. If the earth disappears, there will be nowhere else to run!"

"That's the long and short of it!" Korosensei beamed before rubbing his hand tentacles together, "Now then, minna, let's spend this time in a meaningful fashion!"

* * *

While all this happened in the Class E building, three figures watched from the main building. Three tall figures clad in black coats with golden accents and trim. Each stood taller than a regular person, one of which even had far broader shoulders then the other two. But what made them stand out was none of them had 'human' heads. One was feminine with pink swirling armor acting as hair and a white mask over their face with only one blue eye visible. A second had a white head almost like a wide brimmed hat that had a second part under it, forming a long visor with a single red eye peeking out. The third had wild hair like the mane of a lion, their face almost featureless save for one thing a huge maw of teeth that took up over half its face. The figures stared at the building, somehow able to see what was going on, all of them training their eyes on the students and ignoring Korosensei. The three turned around and began walking off after a moment.

* * *

"It's lunchtime~! Sensei's going to China for a bit to eat Mapo Doufu! If there's anyone that would like to try to assassinate me, don't hesitate to call my cell! The number's on the board, so make sure to save it on your cells!" Korosensei declared as he slid open a window...and proceeded to shoot off like a rocket into the distance.

"He's going at Mach 20, so…" one of the boys with shoulder-length black hair pondered.

"It would take him about ten minutes to get to the Sichuan Province, the home of Mapo," a girl with long black hair and a fair figure noted.

"This is nonsense…" Kengo spoke from his seat in the back as he read a book, "I can't believe this school is so messed up they make us do this stupid job. Why not rely on their stupid A class to do it?" he spoke to himself, "Oh right...we're the expendable ones…"

"A class...E class?" Gentaro spoke up, "What's that mean?"

"Gen, you know that we're in a building that's not part of the main campus, right?" Yoshida asked, earning a nod, "That's because we're considered the bottom of the bottom in the school."

"Bottom?" Gentaro blinked.

"Class E is where all the worst students for one reason or another are sent." Yuuki spoke up, "The _Trash_ …" she spoke in english.

"'Trash'? What's that mean…?" Gentaro blinked, not having any understanding of that English word.

"It means we're considered garbage," Yoshida clarified.

"Nande dayo!?" Gentaro snapped, "What right do they get to decide that?!" he went on as he stood up, "I'll show them, no one gets to call Kisaragi Gentaro garbage!" he declared loudly as everyone turned their attention to him due to his volume, even Karasuma who was right outside had to peek in to see what was going on, "Just wait till they get a load of me, those guys at the main campus will be my friends too!"

' _No talent...This guy is clearly some pacifist intent on befriending people. He's of no use to this mission.'_ Karasuma noted as he watched Gentaro and quickly judging his personality.

"The probability of you becoming friends with them is the same as becoming friends with me…" Kengo stated as he got up, "Zero."

"Zero is where everything starts!" Gentaro countered.

"What are you a kid?" Kengo groaned, putting a hand to his head at that response.

"Eh? No, I'm seventeen," Gentaro replied, earning a sigh of annoyance from Kengo as he walked to the sliding door, "Oi! Where are you going?"

"To the infirmary here," Kengo replied as he walked out as fast as he could, bumping into Karasuma but not even bothering to apologise or acknowledge his presence.

"Wow. Kinda rude," Kaede noted.

"Hard to believe a girl asked you to give him a letter," Yoshida chuckled, "What kind of girls find that whole jackass personality likeable?"

"Probably his looks and how he comes off as mysterious until you get to hear him talk," a blue-eyed girl with long blond hair noted.

"Oof...the illusion must be strong." Gentaro muttered.

Karasuma turned to look at Kengo as he walked down the hall. He felt almost no force from that bump before. This confirmed to him a theory: Kengo had an incredibly weak body. He was smart- maybe too smart to be here-but that hardly mattered for what the purpose of this class was. But even still, his intelligence could prove useful for something. He blinked seeing the delinquent with his hair dyed blond along the sides get up and follow Kengo while everyone was distracted talking and socialising.

Karasuma knew what was going to happen: a bully and a nerd situation. This bigger student who wasn't smart wanted to use the brains of a weaker student to do his work so he could relax and enjoy school as a place to hang out with friends.

' _Just why would he want to teach these kids?'_ Karasuma pondered. It made no sense why that thing waned to teach this class in particular, part of him wanted to think he in advanced knew someone here but so far that theory was gone. So...what was it? He then blinked when he noticed Gentaro rush out and bump into him, making him take back a step, _'That kid…'_ he blinked as he followed after him.

* * *

Kengo grunted as was tossed against the wall suddenly. This simple shock was enough to make him lose his balance and fall to his rear as the taller student stood over him.

"Terasaka…" Kengo grit his teeth his body, seemingly in pain.

"Utahoshi...well well...look who went from top of the mountain to the bottom," the bully smiled, "Guess you can't run away with the dumb excuse of you're a higher class now. So guess we get to go back to that age old system from middle school."

' _Of course it's what he'd want…'_ Kengo thought.

"Oi...what's with those eyes?" Terasaka asked, picking him up and shoving him against the wall again, "You can't really give me that same disgusted look when you yourself are dragged down here, can you?"

"Still upset...about what I said?" Kengo asked, "Considering it's most likely to happen?"

"Rrrr…! You little…!" Terasaka began to say, reeling his fist back when something stopped him from using it to punch, "Eh?"

"That's enough." Gentaro spoke, holding his arm before pulling him away and sending Terasaka into the wall opposite Kengo.

"The hell are you doing?" Terasaka growled before charging at Gentaro; Gentaro side stepped him, he then shot his arm out and close-lined Teraska before swinging him around into a headlock, "Gh!"

"I like doing things the rough way too, but you need to chill, buddy!" Gentaro spoke, tightening his hold and making him cough.

"Omae…" he groaned as Gentaro let him go and pushed him away.

"I'm warning you to stop picking on my buddy." Gentaro spoke up.

"I'm not your friend…" Kengo spoke up as their classmates walked out to see the comotion.

"Not yet!" Gentaro smiled as he blocked a swing from Terasaka before pushing him and sending him skidding down the hall, "First, I need to make friends with this guy!"

"...Does he do this a lot?" Kaede whispered to Yuki and Yoshida.

"Ano…" Yuki tried to recall.

"Last year, some punks were trying to mess with one of the newer racers. Gentaro decided to become their friend and something like this happened," Yoshida recalled.

"The newer racers or the punks?" the blond girl asked.

"Yes."

The majority of the students looked at him incredulously before looking back at Gentarou as he walked towards Terasaka.

"We can do this the easy way where you agree to be my friend, or we can do this the hard way where I make you agree by beating the stupid out of you." Gentaro listed the two options he was giving him.

"Graaah!" Terasaka replied with a roar as he charged at Gentaro.

"Hard way it is, I guess," Gentaro noted with a smile as he wound his arms up.

Terasaka threw a punch aimed at Gentaro's face, only to miss as he sidestepped the swing. The bully then felt a sharp pain to his back as Gentaro kicked him, sending him falling head over heels forward. Terasaka pushed himself up and swung again, only for him to miss each time. With his next swing, he was short armed by Gentaro raising his fist and smacking the crux of his elbow. As Terasaka stumbled back in shock and a sting of pain, his eyes widened as Gentaro cocked back his arm.

"Terasaka-san! I'm gonna belt you one!" Gentaro warned as he swung his fist and punched him across the face with enough force to lift him off the ground a bit and be sent tumbling backwards before sliding and then rolling across the ground and into a wall. Everyone gawked in absolute shock as Terasaka was completely downed with one solid punch to his face.

"Su…." some students began.

"...go…." the others muttered.

"SUGOI~!" they all shouted in their own degrees of awe, amazement, befuddlement, and all around shock.

"Yosha," Gentaro grinned before turning to where Kengo was, "And that's o…" he trailed off, seeing Kengo was gone, "Eh? Where'd he go?"

"Gentaro/Gen-chan/Gen-san…" his three established friends sighed at his not seeing Kengo leave during the fight.

"He probably went to the infirmary like he said before Terasaka stopped him," the girl with long, black hair noted.

"Ah. Thanks!" Gentaro grinned before going off...before coming back, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin, "Does anyone know where the infirmary is here?"

The girl giggled, "I'll take you there."

"Thanks!" Gentaro smiled.

Everyone began walking away while some of the students who were friends with Terasaka went over to check on him. The entire time Karasuma stared at Gentaro in shock. Not only had he proved him wrong, but he'd also shown to be an accomplished hand to hand fighter. The trained government agent had to admit he could tell of the two, Gentaro actually knew how to fight. He wasn't just swinging wildly...he knew how to throw a proper punch intended to take down an opponent. Furthermore, it was clear he had more strength then his build and physique let on for him to take down someone who seemed to have more muscle then him with a single blow.

' _Who are you, Kisaragi Gentaro?'_ Karasuma pondered.

* * *

"Yo, Utahoshi, you in here?" Gentaro called as the two entered the infirmary which-surprisingly-looked much better than the rest of the building.

The girl walked over to the curtains of one of the beds and pulled it, revealing no one, "He's not in this one."

"Not in this one, either," Gentaro added, looking at the other bed, "Maybe he went outside?" he pondered while walking back outside, "Oi! Utahoshi!"

"Utahoshi-san, are you out here?" the girl called as the two began to walk around to the back of the building, "Utahoshi-san?"

"Utahoshi, where are you?!" Gentaro called before a growl went off, "...Utahoshi?"

"Eep!" the girl yelped after looking behind them.

Gentaro turned around to see a cloud of black, light blue, and purple smoke approaching them. Seven bright sky-blue lights began to shine within the smoke. Two at the top, two at the bottom, and three in the middle in a slant. Gentaro raised a brow as he noticed they looked like…

"Stars?" Gentaro questioned as the girl ran behind him, looking at it with wide eyes.

"D-Do you think it's Korosensei?" the girl asked before a harsh snarl erupted from the 'stars,' "Okay! Not Korosensei!"

"The hell is that?" Gentaro asked as he moved forward protectively.

Slowly, the smoke dissipated, revealing a bipedal figure approaching them. Its body was a deep, rich crimson with powerful muscles throbbing all over its muscular form. Darker crimson armor akin to a Spartan's armor decorated its form while it wore a long back skirt with light-blue detailing on it. The seven 'stars' were fused to its body, connected to one another by metallic light-blue lines that formed a constellation. Its head was seemingly fused to a large helmet with metal 'cards' acting as a beard of sorts with two large broken fangs coming from its lower jaw. The being spread his arms out and let out a roar.

"N-Nani?! What is that?!" the girl exclaimed in shock.

"A new teacher?" Gentaro guessed, earning a flat look from the girl, "...no, I didn't think so." the creature roared as the 'stars' on its body began to glow, "Glowing's bad, right?" on instinct, Gentaro pushed her away as he saw something shot from the orbs on its body. Balls of energy shot down the hall and destroyed an entire wall, "Yeah. Glowing's really bad!" he looked around before grabbing a broom, "Go get that Kara-guy! I'll hold him off!"

"H-Hai! Be careful, Kisaragi-san!" the girl replied before running off, "Karasuma-san!"

Gentaro swung the broom like a makeshift sword as he struck the monster several times, only for each attack to bounce off with no effect. The being grabbed the broom on Gentaro's latest swing and pulled it right out of his hands. The creature then squeezed where it was holding the broom and sawdust fell from between its fingers as the two halves fell to the floor. Gentaro paled in fear at that display. He raised and crossed his arms as he saw a punch coming but was still sent flying away from the force. Gentaro flew through the hole in the wall and began tumbling along grass and dirt before coming to a stop, seemingly knocked out. The creature walked out of the building, keeping focused on Gentaro. The 'stars' on its body glowed once more and fired at Gentaro, only for something large to block the shots.

The monster looked up to see a large robot standing a good deal taller then it. This robot seem to be able to transform as evident from all the wheels acting as its legs, feet and hands. It had a primarily yellow color with a silver head and blue visor. It almost looked like a gorilla in shape. And true to its appearance, it swung its large arm and punched the Monster, making it stumble back. It shook from the force of that blow before another struck the monster's face, making it fall back onto its rear. The robot raised its fist to seemingly end it, only to stumble and miss, creating a large crater in the ground just short of hitting the monster between the legs. While unintended as it was aiming for the chest, it seemed to have the useful effect of spooking the monster as evident by how it flinched and froze upon seeing where it was aiming for. The monster backed away before running off just as Yuki ran onto the scene, barely managing to see the 'stars' on its body.

"The Orion constellation! It's a Zodiarts!" Yuki gasped before the machine collapsed to its knees and let its 'head' open up, revealing a sweat-drenched Kengo in a control booth in the machine, "Kengo-kun!"

"I was able to scare it off...Luckily, my time ran out in such a way I intimidated it into running…." he panted for apparently much needed air, "But...it'll be back again. We need to move before that Karasuma guy sees the Powerdizer," he ordered.

* * *

Kengo and Yuki walked out of a very old and seemingly hardly used sports shed, the mech suit known as the Powerdizer hidden behind boxes and old sports equipment with a few signs helping to disguise it as possibly an old machine forgotten in the shed. Kengo closed the sign which had a 'Forbidden to Students' sign stamped on it as extra measure to keep people out. The two made their way to an unused room in the building filled with shelves of random supplies and a large double door locker leaning against a stone wall acting as a support column for the building. As they entered, Kengo grunted as he fell against her.

"Kengo-kun!" Yuki gasped.

"The Powerdizer is just a temporary solution…" Kengo spoke as he managed to get back up and closed the door behind them, the outside of it littered in no trespassing signs, "We need to...get Fourze."

"Fourze?!" Yuki exclaimed.

Kengo walked up to the double door locker and swung it open, revealing a bright multicolored light within. The two proceeded into the light, entering a tunnel made of it that lead to a white metal sliding door that slid open upon Kengo touching it. Once the door led from a dilapidated school house now led to an amazing out of this world room like something out of NASA's think tank. An all white room with at least two levels, a table in the center, and several rooms right in front of the two highschool students.

Kengo took the first step in and with the push of his leg...jumped clear across the room as if he weighed nothing. Which, at the moment, he may as well. The room was not subject to the normal laws of gravity. In fact...if one were to turn to the left upon entering the room, they would see a big yellow lever with a sign reading: Gravity Control. He landed on the other side of the room. Yuki followed after him as he pressed a yellow button on the wall below a sign shaped like a red triangle with an exclamation point in it, causing the door beside the button to slide open. He stumbled inside and began to type at a computer.

"Matte! Don't use Fourze!" Yuki warned.

"This is the only thing that can defeat a Zodiarts," Kengo argued as he moved from the computer towards a device containing roughly forty slots for switches with several of them filled.

"But your heath isn't good enough, Kengo-kun!" Yuki argued as Kengo pulled out a round orange switch with a back button on the top, a blue 'X' switch with a black piece to flick on the top, a yellow triangle switch with a twist top, and a black square switch with an item to roll on the top from the device, "Look how exhausted you are from just operating the Dizer!"

Kengo moved over to a strange device connected to various cables. It was made of a semi-translucent, light-blue material with four slots on the top, four red buttons, a black screen in the center of it all, and a lever on the side of it. He began to insert the four switches, starting with the orange circle…

 **=ROCKET=**

...followed by the blue 'X'...

 **=LAUNCHER=**

...then the yellow triangle…

 **=DRILL=**

...and completing it with the black square.

 **=RADAR=**

With every switch inserted into the belt, the screen in the center of the device lit up, depicting a figure in what could be assumed to be armor...with an oddly rocket cone-shaped head. With each switch inserted, one of the limbs lit up red opposed to the torso in blue. It started with the right arm then right leg, onto the left leg, and finally the left arm, each with a matching symbol to the switches in the limbs as well.

"Only I can do this," Kengo argued as he unplugged the device from the cables before moving towards the door with it in his hands.

"Matte!" Yuki demanded, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Please move," Kengo ordered, "You're wasting time."

"OWAH!"

"Ah! Wh-What is this?!"

"Oh what now…?!" Kengo growled as the two moved to the door to see Gentaro jumping around the walls with Kaede spinning around, trying to keep her skirt from falling.

"We shouldn't have gone down that tunnel!" Kaede panicked.

"Gen-chan?!" Yuki gawked, "Kaede-chan, too?!"

"What's with this place?! It's like...I'm weightless!" Gentaro called out jumping around happily, "Hey I'm getting the hang of this!" he laughed as he did several flips.

"Where did gravity go?!" Kaede panicked, "A-Ah! Don't look!"

"Why me…" Kengo muttered under his breath as he jumped past them and over to the before mentioned lever and pushed it down activating gravity once more.

 **=GRAVITY CONTROL=**

Gentaro grunted, landing on his feet before sticking his hands out and catching Kaede before she hit the hard metal ground. The two chuckled before holding their arms out as if planning that.

"Ta-dah!"

"How did you two find this place?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"I saw you two putting a big yellow robot inside of the storage shed and then ran into Gentaro-san and I told him about it and we followed you two to that room," Kaede explained, "When we went inside, we didn't see you and then Gentaro-san opened the doors and this bright light came out of it and then we came here!"

"Ah! You saw Powerdizer?!" Yuki exclaimed in shock.

"Powerdizer? I thought it was a robo-gorilla," Kaede admitted.

"I know, right?" Gentaro chuckled, "You see the arms on that thing?" he joked while flexing his own arms, "That's amazing, Utahoshi, that you could move that thing!" he spoke as he walked over and suddenly snatched the device in his hand, "So this thing can beat that monster, huh?" he asked while eyeing it, "Four something?"

* * *

"I'm back~!" Korosensei called as he landed by Karasuma through the window with nearly all the students of Class E gathered, "Ah, that was quite delicious. Oh, and do you know who commands that one battleship off the coast?" he pulled out a missile that had been glued back together with a bow tied to it, "I want to return their missile. Emptied, of course."

"There's a situation," Karasuma replied, "We're missing several students and Kanzaki-san came up, shouting about a monster coming out of smoke that attacked her and Kisaragi-san."

"Was it red with light-blue lines on its body connecting to orbs on its body in the shape of the Orion constellation?" Korosensei asked.

"...What did you do?" Karasuma growled.

"I didn't do anything. I'm asking because I see one coming this way," Korosensei replied, pointing behind Karasuma.

"?!" Karasuma turned around to see the monster approaching, giving a roar, "We need to get the students out of here."

"Hai! Everyone evacuate this way!" Korosensei ordered, holding guiding lights and pointing at the window, "Orderly and if you can't do Orderly…. THEN PANIC!"

* * *

"Give that back!" Kengo snapped as he attempted to grab the device, only to grunt while stumbling back with a hand going to his head.

"Kengo-kun!" Yuki gasped as she ran over, catching him as he collapsed.

"Ah! Is he okay?" Kaede asked in worry as she ran over and knelt down beside them.

"Look at yourself. You can't even stand up anymore," Gentaro spoke as he held the device up, "Let someone else take care of it! I'm not smart...so physical stuff like this is great for me!" he smiled simply as he turned around and walked for the door.

"Matte, Gentaro-san!" Kaede called out as she grabbed a book Yuki left on the table labeled 'instruction manual', "You need this first!"

"You got to be kidding me!" Kengo grunted.

"Leave this to me," Gentaro assured before running out.

"Matte!" Kaede called as she ran after him.

"Hold i…!" Kengo began before grunting while holding the side of his head again, "Rrrr...Why was I born with this body?!"

* * *

"Now see here, young monster!" Korosensei demanded, dodging the attempts of the Orion Zodiarts punching him, "You can't just come up to a school and start attacking students! I have a good mind to call your parents!"

"Just kill it already!" Karasuma shouted.

"Eh...but that could end up being dangerous...I mean, what if somebody we know is inside of it…?" Korosensei replied to him in a surprisingly calm and uncaring tone as he side stepped an attempt to grab his head, "Besides, his hide is too thick for me to damage with my normal attacks. In order to accumulate the speed to cut him, I'd need to use what is known as the logic of charging up an attack!" he explained, "Which would be silly as I can't really do that...or can I…? You know, I've always wondered what other types of attacks I could do…" he dodged another punch and appeared behind the Zodiarts, a manicure kit in tentacle, "You are rather slow, you know. But you're quite welcome."

" **Grah?"** the Zodiarts looked at his fist to see the fingernails cleaned, trimmed, and painted with silly shapes, **"GRAAARGH!"**

"Oh come now! You don't like pink fingernail paint?" Korosensei joked before avoiding the shots fired, making an explosion that settled to reveal nothing damaged, "Must you break everything? It's quite tedious repairing everything and dodge at the same time!"

The Zodiarts roared once more and threw another punch out at Korosensei, who vanished with his speed to reveal Karasuma had been behind him. The government official spun around, grabbed the thrown punch, and-with a grunt-managed to throw the Zodiarts over his shoulder and down the hall. The Zodiarts got back up with a snarl as Gentaro and Kaede arrived on the other side of the hall behind the Zodiarts.

"Oi! Get out of here!" Karasuma shouted at the two, managing to spot them.

"Yosha! Let's get to work!" Gentaro declared as the Orion Zodiarts turned around to roar at him, "...Oh crap! I forgot to ask how this works!"

"I got it!" Kaede informed, looking at the manual, "Um...I think you need to put it on your waist first and that will let it set on you."

"Hm…" he blinked following her instructions as he put it over his waist before a wireframe of light looped around his chest and solidified into a silver belt strap, keeping the device firmly secured to his waist as a belt, "Ooh! That's awesome!"

"Okay. Now we just flip these red switches and then push the lever!" Kaede summarized the manual's instructions before yelping as the Zodiarts began to approach, "Hurry!"

"That's it?" Gentaro asked, just to be sure, as he flipped all the Red switches.

 **=THREE=**

"?" Gentaro looked down at the belt to see the screen light up.

 **=TWO=**

A guttural growl made him look back up.

 **=ONE=**

The Orion Zodiarts banged his fists on his chest, giving a roar.

"Gentarou-san, push the lever!" Kaede shouted...hiding behind the corner while still having the book open, "Huh. There's a sticky note in here saying you should shout Henshin while striking a pose when you do!"

"Oh? This feels familiar…" Korosensei noted.

"Eh?" Karasuma looked at the octopus.

"Just reminiscing a chance meeting I once had," Korosensei replied.

"Henshin!" Gentaro called, "Then after saying that...push the lever!" Gentaro pushed the black lever on his belt before swinging his right arm into the air, "And pose!"

Suddenly, a floating circular wireframe of light formed above him as techno music blared from the belt. After a moment, gusts of wind and what looked like steam covered Gentaro as lights shone from within, the winds actually making the Zodiarts stumble back and nearly knocked Kaede over from her hiding spot. Armor and fabric formed over him, fully encasing him in a white suit. The suit looked like a greatly slimmed down space suit. It was all white with a criss crossing pattern along the abdomen. Orange lines lit up down his side as his sides were silver and matching soft shoulder pads to match. Black stripes went down the center of his sides and each arm as well as small black knee pads. Each limb was covered in white cylindrical pieces of armor, with each limb having a specific symbol matching the icon on the center of the belt, Orange Circle on his right arm, a Blue X on his right leg, a Yellow Triangle on his left leg and a Black Square on his left arm. His helmet, however...was oddly shaped. It was cone shaped, like the nose cone of a rocket ship. It was mostly white with a large black face mask, orange 'bug eyes,' and two white antenna just above his eyes.

Gentaro blinked behind his mask as a Heads Up Display of the suit's condition flashed in one corner. Surprisingly to him, he could see everything outside the mask perfectly. Heck, the inside of the suit even felt cool to compensate for the warm day. He looked at the white armored glove covering his hand as he flexed his fingers slowly. He moved around...despite wearing a full body suit, it was comfy and it felt light as he could feel no increase in weight to him.

"An...an astronaut?!" Kaede gawked.

"OH!" Gentaro shouted as his eyes lit up, "I feel super strong in this thing! This is the power of space…" he spoke as he crouched slightly before he shot his arms up, "UCHU KITA~!-!-!" he shouted so loud, the monster actually covered its ears, before he turned to Kaede, "What is this, Kaede-chan?"

"Um…" Kaede looked at the manual, "It says that the suit is called 'Fourze.'"

"So I'm Fourze now, huh?" he pondered before the monster roared at him, "Yosha. I got this then."

"What the hell am I looking at…?" Karasuma blinked.

"I...don't know...but…" Korosensei spoke as he grabbed Karasuma by the shoulder, "You guys cheated!"

"Orya!" Fourze shouted as he charged and punched at the Monster at the same time as it did.

The Zodiart and Fourze's fists met, causing a slight shockwave. The two grappled with one another as they began shoving the other around. Fourze leaned his head back and smacked his helmet into the Orion Zodiarts' head... and a VERY loud metallic clanging sound was heard and the Zodiart was forced to stumble back, grunting in clear pain. Fourze tackled the Zodiarts through a wall and into an empty classroom, crushing a few desks in the process.

"Ah! Um...um…" Kaede thumbed through the book while looking back and forth between it and the fight when it was gone from her hands, "Ah!"

"Gentarou-kun! Push the orange switch on your belt!" she looked to her left to see Korosensei with the book in a tentacle.

"Eh? This one?" Fourze pondered as he pushed the orange Switch.

 **=ROCKET ON=**

The orange circle on his right arm glowed before releasing an orange light that transformed into a large orange rocket that covered his lower arm. The four rockets immediately ignited and Fourze screamed as he started to be pulled around by it. Kaede and Karasuma blinked in shock as Fourze was swung around in a circle 'till he came back and tackled into the Zodiarts before pulling him with him upwards and through the roof. Korosensei rushed in and looked upwards in awe as light filtered in. He then pulled out a hard hat and let bits of wood bounce off it harmlessly.

"AH!" Fourze cried in shock flying through the air above E Class's building, the entire class watching this and confused as to what he was.

"Oi, oi, oi, what is going on today?!" Yoshida asked.

"Ah! It's coming this way!"

"DUCK!" another yelped as everyone ducked, barely avoiding the two as they flew over them and crashed into the weed-covered field.

The Zodiarts stumbled to his feet before blinking and seeing Fourze grab a sapling and use it to swing himself around and shooting right back at him, his rocket arm aimed at his torso. The Zodiarts grunted as the rocket punch hit him sending him skidding back across the ground against his will as a crack formed on his torso's armor.

"Sugoi!" Korosensei shouted, startling the students as he appeared in the middle of them with Kaede and Karasuma in his tentacles, "That punch packed more speed and power then any regular old rocket! That was easily terminal velocity!"

"What even is that thing?!" Karasuma asked.

"Eh...it's not yours?" Korosensei blinked, confused as Fourze finally stopped the rocket from dragging him around.

"You...won't...make a goof out of me!" Fourze grunted, planting his feet only to slip and slide across the ground as the rocket dragged him around, "Ah!"

"Ooh...That'd smart if the guy wasn't in that armor," a pale-skinned sickly-looking girl with messy black hair cringed.

"And now he's spinning," Yoshida added.

"Deactivate the switch!" Kaede called.

"Ah!" Fourze called, pulling the switch back up as the rocket vanished and he stumbled around, "Oh...I think I'm gonna be sick…" he groaned, crouching over and inadvertently letting a punch from the Zodiart miss by a mile and send it off balance with its own force.

"Use the blue one and the black one!" Korosensei called.

"Eh?" Kaede pondered, looking at the octopus.

"Page 237 in the manual says that some Astro Switches can work together," Korosensei explained, showing the page, "From the diagram, you can see that it uses those two as a prime example."

"Blue?" Fourze pondered, only hearing that one in his dizzy state, as he flipped the blue switch.

 **=LAUNCHER ON=**

With that, large blue armor covered Fourze's right leg. It covered all of his shin and projected off to the right, revealing a battery container for four missiles. A large rectangular extension extended from above to allow Fourze to brace his own leg for firing. Fourze binked, confused, as he lifted the leg up before realizing what it was. He awed, stomping his foot down and firing all his missiles indiscriminately, sending them flying past the Zodiarts and then up into the air fore curving back down and aiming at Korosensei.

"Ara….AH!" he panicked, flailing his tentacles as he shot them out and grabbed them all, keeping them from hitting anything while the students and Karasuma moved away from him, "Chotto kimi!" he snapped at Fourze, "Black! I said Blue and Black! _BLUE AND BLACK!_ "

"Oh! Gomen!" Fourze called before the black switch began to ring and flash on and off, "Huh? Now what?" he pondered as he flicked the black switch.

 **=RADAR ON=**

With that, black armor covered the left arm as a touchscreen with buttons and a monitor formed. True to its name, a radar dish formed over the front of his hand before curving upwards to allow use of his left hand. Fourze blinked as the screen came to life with an image of a very annoyed Kengo and a very worried Yuki behind him.

=Aim with the Radar Module unless you're trying to destroy the whole E Class building= Kengo ordered exasperatedly.

"It's Utahoshi," Fourze noted before blocking a punch with his right hand and kicked him away with the Launcher Module-covered leg, "And Yuki."

=Ganbatte, Gen-chan! Focus on the fight!= Yuki cheered.

"Hai!" Fourze cheered as he jumped back a step before aiming the radar dish as a pinging noise went off. The screen showing the Zodiarts body before Red letters formed and read: Locked on, "Lock On!" Fourze shouted, shooting the rockets once more as this time they looped around and made sure to strike the Zodiart directly, rocking it with explosions and sending it flying back across the ground.

The Zodiart grunted getting back to his feet as Fourze looked back at the screen once again showing Kengo, "Now swap the right leg switch with the lighter blue switch!"

Fourze blinked as a note formed on the screen reading: Your Armor has a pocket space within it to pull out items hidden on your person. Fourze unsure of how that worked just did so and mimicked the motion of fishing around in his back pocket before to his shock a new switch was pulled out for the Right leg slot in the belt. It was a lighter blue color with a flip style switch and read 8. Fourze turned off rocket before slotting in the new one.

 **=CHAINSAW=**

"Chainsaw?" he blinked flipping the switch as the module changed as a section of armor covered his chin as a strip of blue metal went down his foot before a large curved chainsaw folded out and extended from his foot before grinding to life.

 **=CHAINSAW ON=**

"OH! That's badass!" Fourze shouted.

"WHO PUTS A CHAINSAW ON THEIR FOOT?!" Karasuma and several students shouted.

"Superheroes?" a girl with short black hair done in a bob cut with long bangs and purplish brown/black eyes guessed before giggling, "And this is where a theme song power up normally happens."

"My what creativity…" Korosensei giggled, "But it can't be useable…"

"Ha!" Fourze shouted as he swung a roundhouse kick that slashed the Zodiarts' chest, leaving a deep cut in its armor.

He swung around and landed a reverse kick that once again left a deep cut. The Monster stumble back, only for Fourze to flip forward with the help of a steam-based jetpack on his back that propelled him up higher as he swung down and cut the Zodiarts down from his shoulder to his belt, causing his own dark energy to leak out from the deep cut in its body. It grunted, stumbling back even further, as Fourze slicked his hands across the sides of his helmet as if fixing his hair style. Korosensei and Karasuma just stood there, slack-jawed that he actually was able to turn such a silly weapon into something useful.

"Um...c-can I retract my statement?" Korosensei asked weakly.

" **GRAH!"** Orion Zodiarts roared before he began to fire his energy blasts at Fourze, earning a cry from the armored fighter as several struck him and sent him tumbling away and onto his back.

"Whoa!" Fourze yelped, quickly switching off the Chainsaw Module and began to dodge more shots fired from its 'stars,' "I'm getting tired of being hit with that!"

 **=ROCKET ON=**

Fourze this time aimed his arm up and used the Rocket Module to send himself high into the air where the Zodiart lacked the ability to aim its body at the angle needed to shoot him. At least not without toppling over backwards due to its build and sheer size. Fourze floated in the sky somehow able to control the rocket now as he looked down and then to his belt.

"What about this one on the left leg?!" he asked, twisting the yellow switch.

 **=DRILL ON=**

With that, a large cast-like yellow armor covered his entire left leg as a large metal drill with a yellow tip formed at the bottom. Fourze awed at the new weapon.

"Oh! This is cool!" he awed as his weight was thrown off for a moment, "Alight! With this, I can finish this jerk!"

=Wait, Kisaragi!= Kengo called out =You can't do that yet. First, you need to know…=

"Oh quiet you." Fourze replied, turning off the Radar switch and dispelling the armor attachment. He then looked around at his belt looking for what else he could do with it, "Special attack...special attack...come on!"

"Kisaragi-kun!" Korosensei shouted, appearing next to him in the air.

"AH! Sensei!" he freaked.

"The manuel said you need to push the lever again for a hissatsu move!" he explained, patting the book and page, "But before you do, you should also know…"

"Ah don't say it! I already know! Shout a cool finisher attack name!" Fourze cheered, pumping the lever on his belt again.

"WAIT!" Korosensei panicked.

 **=ROCKET - DRILL - LIMIT BREAK!=**

"ROCKET DRILL KICK!" Fourze shouted as he aimed and shot himself at the Zodiart.

The Zodiarts roared as he began to fire a final barrage of blasts from his 'stars' at Fourze. The armored fighter gave a battle cry as he dodged the barrage and slammed into and through the Zodiarts' chest. The Drill Module stabbed into the ground several meters away from the Zodiarts and caused Fourze to spin around for several moments before he managed to stop. He sighed in relief, leaning against his raised leg while pumping the Rocket Module arm as the Zodiarts exploded.

"Did it," Fourze sighed in relief.

"Sugoi!" Korosensei shouted, "I mean, it was very violent...but it was so amazing!"

* * *

A figure draped in shadows played with a device in its hand. The device was pitch back with silver detailing with four points that intersected around a red gem making a set of four 'eyes.' The top of it was a clear dome with a solid red button on the top.

"I see...Fourze is at my academy," the figure noted as red eyes glowed briefly in their face.

The three figures from before stood at attention before the figure. While the two outer ones shuffled a bit, the one with a wild mane standing in the center of three stood still and gave a sharp nod.

* * *

"Whew...that...was intense." Fourze laughed, canceling his armor attachments as Karasuma and Korosensei made their way over to him, "Did you see that, Sensei? Now...I have super powers, too. Now you have to accept me as your friend!"

' _This boy has a one-tracked mind…'_ Karasuma thought, his eye twitching before a heavy footstomp went off and had him turn around, "?!"

 **=POWERDIZER=**

" _Kisaragi Gentaro…"_

"That's…" Karasuma began.

"Yo, Kengo! I did it!" Foruze declared, bumping his chest twice before giving him a 'V' for victory, "Well, when I put my mind to it, this happens!"

" _Don't say my name so casually!"_ Kengo barked before the Powerdizer grabbed Fourze.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Fourze shouted in shock as the Powerdizer lifted him higher into the air, "I followed the instructions, didn't I?!"

" _That's emergency equipment. It's dangerous if I let an idiot use it,"_ PowerDizer shook him until a yellow blur went by.

"Now, now. Boys will be boys and all that, but you shouldn't involve heavy machinery in this," Korosensei scolded as Fourze was now on the ground...with both him and PowerDizer polished and waxed to the point of sparkling.

"Oh…" Fourze blinked.

" _Stay out of this, you idiotic parasitic life form!"_

"Parasitic?!"

" _I could tell from hearing you. You're the kind who can hardly do anything on his own. Another idiot."_

"...Well then, it seems I'll have to prove myself then…" Korosensei laughed, his face turning yellow and green stripes before vanishing and appearing just inches before the glass of PowerDizer's face...and slapped the glass lightly.

" _GH!"_ Kengo grunted before PowerDizer collapsed to its knees and opened up, revealing Kengo passed out.

"Ah...This doesn't count as harm, does it?" Korosensei asked, looking over at Karasuma.

Karasuma shook his head, "Right now, I didn't see a thing."

"Karasuma-san...you're a pretty chill dude…" Fourze spoke up, walking up next to him.

"And you are wearing a strange armor that came from a belt and battled a creature on unknown origin," Karasuma noted with a frown.

"Isn't that Utahoshi-san?" one of the boys pondered.

"What was he doing in that big robot gorilla?! How'd he find a robot gorilla?!" another student asked.

"Ah...from what I recall, it's called a….Zo….Zoodiart!" Fourze clapped his hand.

"Zodiarts!" Yuki corrected, having run over to stand by Kaede.

"That!" Fourze pointed at Yuki.

"Aho da…" Karasuma muttered, looking at Fourze, _'But still...whatever this thing is, it gave him the power to harm that freakishly huge monster. For some reason...you of all people are special.'_

"All I know is someone turns into a monster...I use this belt, Become the awesome Fourze, and then I kick their ass and knock some sense into them and day saved!" Fourze cheered as he slicked his hands across the sides of his helmet again, "So...how cool was my finishing move?" he asked with a confident chuckle.

"Ten out of ten!" the bob cut-haired girl cheered.

"Fuwa-san!" the others barked as Fourze gave a thumbs up.

"So, Gentaro-kun, I just have one question," Korosensei noted as he moved over, carrying the knocked out Kengo, "How do you get it off?"

"...Ah…" Fourze froze, "...Kaede-chan! Yuki-chan! How do I get it off?" he panicked rushing up to them, "I barely know how this jetpack works! How do I pee in this thing?!"

"You knew this would be his response, didn't you?" Karasuma asked.

"But of course. Survival suit, yes, but I doubt even it is advanced enough to allow him to eat through the helmet...not even the government has perfected that tech," Korosensei giggled.

"Flip up the red switches!" Yuki replied.

"Up?" he blinked as he used both hands to flip them all back up at once. A beeping sound went off as his armor faded away in the same mist. Gentaro stood their with an amazed face as he looked back down, "SUGEI!"

"IT WAS GENTAROU/KISARAGI-SAN?!" the students exclaimed in shock.

"They just figured it out?!" Karasuma shouted, shocked that-for a moment-none of these kids expected Kisaragi Gentaro to be the one shouting all that nonsense.

"To be fair, the suit does seem to have a bit of a filter in it that slightly changes the voice to have a tiny echo that throws off suspicion," Korosensei noted.

"Yo Minna!" Gentaro cheered, holding his arms up. "I just blew up a monster." he smirked popping the collar of his jacket.

"You're getting a little too cocky…" those around him said.

"Ah! Did you remember to grab the Switch?" Yuki asked.

"...Switch?" Gentaro repeated.

Korosensei took a moment before panicking, "AH! That is what I was trying to tell you before you turned yourself into a human rocket drill!"

"Then why didn't you say it first?!" Gentaro replied, "Wait...what switch again?" he blinked confused.

"GAH!" Korosensei cried out, clearly hitting his own limit of patience for this bit if his face turning red with a tick mark was any evidence.

"So this is his annoyed face…" Karasuma muttered, seeing it for the first time.

* * *

"You actually let that person escape and exposed Fourze to an entire classroom and government official!" Kengo groaned as everyone was back in the classroom, completely repaired by Korosensei.

"It's a secret?" Gentaro blinked.

"What is wrong with him?!" Karasuma demanded.

"He lacks common sense…" Yuki spoke up, "He's been this way since elementary school."

"This is just his character?!"

"What's the big deal of the switch anyway?" Gentaro asked the Fourze Driver still around his waist as he slapped any hands that tried touching it.

"That was a Zodiarts," Kengo explained, "Using an Astro Switch, it opens a channel to Cosmic Energy. When that energy materializes, it creates a new creature."

Everyone looked at Korosensei, earning a panicked expression from him, "O-Oi! Zodiarts janai! Tentacles da!"

"He's right. He has no Cosmic Energy...he's made of…" Kengo began before Korosensei panicked and got on his 'knees' in dogeza as if begging him not to reveal that secret, "Right...not important. He's literally harmless compared to the Zodiarts. Well for now…" he amended.

Everyone, even Gentarou, pointed out at the visible permanent crescent moon when he said 'harmless.'

"Relax...that…" he blinked as Korosensei once more did the pose, "Look, just trust me...He's at least controllable."

"Controllable?" Karasuma blinked.

"..." Kengo walked over and opened his desk before pulling out a Playboy magazine, "He looks like a freaky alien...but he's apparently still a normal man."

"My shame!" Korosensei cried on the floor.

"Oh! That's the limited edition issue!" one boy with his hair shaved like a monk exclaimed, nostrils flared with a giddy expression.

"See?" Kengo deadpanned before looking at Gentaro once more, "What you did was just destroy the outer shell, a body formed of cosmic energy and given solid form. The human within escaped alive and fine."

"How?!" one student shouted, "Kisaragi drilled a hole straight through his torso?!"

"Oi…" Gentaro groaned, "You think you're so smart using katakana!"

"That's what you got outta that?!" Terasaka gawked.

"Idiot...how...how did the belt even work for you?!" Kengo roaned.

"I dunno...I just put it on followed the instructions, shouted Henshin!" he called out, mimicking his transformation pose, "Then things got all flashy and boom I was in that cool suit."

"Ah. I think I got it," Korosensei chuckled before he became a blur and drew a childish drawing of the Orion Zodiarts and an stick person beside it, "You only beat up a shell and the real person was left unharmed."

' _What terrible drawing skills…'_ many thought.

"Soka!" Gentaro nodded.

' _THAT CLEARED THINGS UP FOR HIM!?'_ almost everyone gawked mentally.

"The only way to defeat them is to turn off the person's Switch," Kengo continued.

"So, Kengo…"

"I didn't give you permission to drop honorifics," Kengo stated.

"...We just have to find the guy who transformed into the monster?" Gentaro asked.

"There's more to it then that…" he groaned.

"Stop!" Gentaro held his hand up, "It sounds like you're over complicating the problem, I just have to find this guy and take his switch before he can use it again to become that monster." he explained simply.

"Somehow, I doubt it's that simple…" Karasuma spoke.

"It's not...an Astro Switch like that of the Zodiarts has many elements that can affect the mentality of the Switcher. It's like a drug they can't put down," Kengo explained, "The more times they use it, the more high off the power they become until eventually they don't want to go back to their human form. And they attain the 'Last One.' When this happens, the human mind...or soul is ripped out of their human body and placed inside the fully realized Zodiarts body."

"..." Korosensei vanished and appeared, carrying several dozen books worth all related to teenagers and drug abuse, reading through several at once, "What would you consider symptoms of this? Would it be comparable to one of the stereotypical drugs?"

"I haven't exactly studied one," Kengo explained, "Furthermore, how would I know when a person acts differently? I barely know half my own classmates' names…"

"Ah! Utahoshi-kun, focus when I do role call!" Korosensei scolded.

"It doesn't matter." Kengo spoke, "Knowing the names of everyone in this school doesn't help me in stopping the Zodiarts. What does is that!" he shouted, reaching for the Fourze belt as Gentaro jumped back a step, "Give that back, Kisaragi!" he grunted, exerting himself too much as he stumbled a step, "Curse this body…"

"See? You wouldn't be able to use it without tiring yourself out," Gentaro pointed out, "Don't worry too much 'bout the little things. I'll find the guy who can become the monster."

"Oi, oi. Kisaragi-san, you're really gonna do that?" a lanky boy with his orange hair done in a bob cut and his front teeth sticking out asked.

"Yep. I'll make sure that Kengo will acknowledge me and my methods," Gentaro replied, "Remember! I am Kisaragi Gentaro. I'm the man that'll become friends with everyone in this school!"

"Looks like talking to this idiot was a waste of time," Kengo sighed before turning to the door, "I'm heading to the infirmary…"

"How exactly am I supposed to explain this to my superiors?" Karasuma muttered.

"Just explain it's like the Dopants from Fudo!" Korosensei explained.

"?!" Karasuma looked at Korosensei in surprise.

* * *

"Ohayo, Gentaro-san!" Kaede greeted a few days later...before noticing how he was slumped at his desk, "Eh?"

"I made a really big deal about it, but just how am I gonna find the guy?" Gentaro sighed, "I'm not exactly well connected here...I need to find some people that know stuff…" he got up, "I'm going to the main campus! Who's with me!?"

"?!" the others looked at him in surprise.

"Eh, sure," Yoshida replied with a shrug.

"Oi, Yoshida, nan de?" Terasaka demanded.

"Someone has to do interference if things get bad," Yoshida whispered, "Plus, I know Gen-san." he got up and walked over to Gentaro, "Come on. Let's get going. If we manage to run all the way there and run all the way back, we could still get some food."

"Eh?"

"If we walk, we'd have to skip lunch entirely," Yoshida explained as the two left.

"Let's go!" Gentaro cheered as they rushed down the all.

"Eh...I have to try and keep up with you again?!" Kaede gasped.

"It's okay...hop on my back and I'll carry you!" Gentaro offered.

"..." Kengo watched them leave from the infirmary and just shook his head before pulling out the metal burger and put the Switch into it, "Follow and search the main campus, Burgermeal." he ordered as it beeped and sped off. He turned around to leave only to be stopped at the door by Korosensei.

"Who's ready for a physical~?" he sang dressed in a doctor's outfit.

"..." _'Maybe I should've brought the knife and gun…'_ Kengo thought before noticing a missile held in one of his tentacles, "Why do you have a missile?!"

"Oh, the JSSDF fired at me when I was coming back from Hawaii for lunch," Korosensei replied, "I removed the explosives in it and made that into an extra fuel storage for a longer time for flight." his face gained green stripes, "It's quite amusing, really. But for now, physical time~!"

"Gwah!"

* * *

"I really...gotta...finish my...bike…" Yoshida groaned as the trio entered the campus.

"Whoa! This place is nice!" Gentaro awed as he let his hitchhiker hop off his back.

"Cleaner than on the mountain, too," Kaede admitted.

"Yeah...First years have it easy enough until they're told that their bad grades have them sent to E Class," Yoshida agreed, "It's been kinda lucky this year for these guys. Only us second years have an E Class since the third years either transferred or managed to get back into one of the other classes."

"So only second years have an E Class right now…" Gentaro spoke, "Which means everyone else is here in this campus! Yosha! That makes things easier to befriend everyone!"

"Gentaro-san, finding a lead about the Zodiarts?" Kaede reminded.

"Oh, right!"

"We're gonna have to keep a better eye on him," Yoshida sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"His incredible body power seems to be his redeeming trait at the moment..." Kaede muttered.

The three walked into the school and found the cafeteria. It was large and really nice. It felt like they walked into a restaurant from some angles. Yoshida and Kaede noted a large abunent of American style meals being served. In particular were hamburgers, which everyone was eating today. Upon another scan, they noticed that the students were all divided amongst groups. Like high school cliques from American high school drama's.

"Oi...Didn't Korosensei say he was going to America for a burger?" Kaede asked, her tone deadpan.

"He didn't know I take it…" Yoshida muttered.

"Oh!" Gentaro awed, grabbing burgers for everyone.

"Ne...why is everyone seated at...themed tables?" Kaede asked while looking around, "Look. Bookworm table...Otaku table...Kinniku-baka table!" she listed, pointing to a table filled with students reading and studying even now, a table filled with students reading manga and watching shows on tablets or their phones, and then a table filled with men who were wearing their orange gym uniforms (almost making it seem like they were wearing prison uniforms) and working out even now during lunch.

"Here at Amanogawa the students are all divided into groups." Yoshida explained, "On the main campus you stick to your group and only them." he added as several students from the obvious delinquent table nodded to him.

As the two looked around they failed to notice Gentaro walk over to the table in the very center of the cafeteria which was smaller and square, with a tablecloth over the top. It seemed to be the fanciest place to sit in the cafeteria. Gentaro went over and plopped down in a seat and seemed to cause the entire place to go silent.

"...He did something bad, didn't he?" Kaede asked.

"That's the cheerleader squad's table," Yoshida groaned, facepalming.

"Oi, what's up?" Gentaro asked, confused as some of the tables looked freaked out.

"Gen-san! You're sitting at the table reserved for the cheerleaders!" Yoshida replied as he and Kaede ran over to try to get him out of the seat and away.

"Eh? Why are you freaking out?" Gentaro asked.

"Because the cheerleading captain is dating the head quarterback of the football team, that's what!" Yoshida replied.

"Football?" Gentaro blinked as a soccer ball formed in his imagination, "Wait what's a quarterback?"

"American Football!"

"Rugby!" he snapped, 'realizing' what he meant.

"Good enough…" they sighed.

"Hahaha…" a student laughed as he walked over to them, "This guy is a riot!" he laughed, wrapping his arm around Gentaro, he had died blond hair and his uniform was modified with a lot of colors, he then pulled out a camera and aimed it at him and Gentaro, "Say cheese, dead guy!" he laughed, making Gentaro shoot up and push him away.

"Considering the situation...that's a good nickname at the moment…" Yoshida sighed, slumping a bit.

"Hahaha…" the guy laughed as he rushed back to his table filled with mostly girls and some guys like whom who all dyed their hair blond and laughed at the entire thing. The Goofball table.

Gentaro and the others turned to the doors as they heard them swing open suddenly. Out of them walked three girls. Each wore the same red and black cheerleader uniform in favor of their uniform. The lead girl had short cut brown hair and walked confidently as beside her were two sidekick girls, one with longer curly hair and the other had her hair tied back in a ponytail. But all three were clearly beautiful with how every male student trained their eyes on them intently.

"Pretty…" Gentaro spoke, holding a hand over his chest as he watched them, "Total hotties! My heart just skipped a beat!"

"Hotties on the outside, but bakemono on the inside," Yoshida whispered, deciding to just back away with Kaede, realizing that moving Gentaro would not be possible.

"Eh? How did you…?"

"The one with curly hair? Yeah, tricked me good into being her gopher," Yoshida admitted, "Did more work for her than studying and ended up being assigned the E Class at the end of the year."

"Eh...those types…" Kaede cringed, "Super cliche...but I guess they exist."

"And see the one in the middle? That's the head cheerleader; Kazashiro Miu," Yoshida informed, "She's dating the captain of the American Football team, Daimonji Shun."

"Head Cheerleader...Captain of the Football team...did...did we somehow end up in America?" Kaede blinked.

"Nope. Still in Japan," Yoshida replied as the three cheerleaders noticed Gentaro at their table.

"Yo!" Gentaro greeted as they just stared at him.

"What's with this trash?" their leader Miu asked.

"I'm not trash, I'm the man among men, Kisaragi Gentaro." he smirked, slicking his hair back again.

' _Please don't say you're gonna…'_ the two E Classmates thought.

"I'm gonna make friends with everyone in this school!"

' _He said it…'_ both facepalmed.

"What was that?" Miu and her friends laughed, "That sounded like something from a kiddy anime…"

"Thank you!" Gentaro smiled, making them developed more annoyed looks.

"At least it can't get worse?" Kaede whispered.

"Not really. I mean, the only way it'd get worse is…" Yoshida began before a hand grabbed Gentaro and threw him away from the table, "Is if they came with Miu's boyfriend, Shun…which...they did...and with several members of the American Football team..." he slumped, "We're dead."

"Oi!" Gentaro snapped as he landed crouched on the ground.

Kaede looked at the several men that had come with the girls and gulped nervously. Many of them were tall and muscular. The one that had thrown Gentaro was tallest by a few inches wearing the school uniform, but the jacket replaced with the American Football team's sports jacket. Miu giggled before hugging his arm.

"Thanks, Shun," she thanked, "But you stirred up the dust."

"Sorry, Miu. I'll be more careful," he assured.

"Oh...they're a couple." Gentaro noted with a nod of his head as he stood back up, "Oi, why'd you go and throw me like that?"

"Oh be quiet. I was merely throwing out the _garbage_ ," Shun replied, saying 'garbage' in English.

"Garbage? What's that?" Gentaro blinked, "Ah...more guys who think they are smart 'cause they use katakana." he sighed, making Shun notably annoyed.

' _So much for getting an informant…'_ Kaede thought with a sigh.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it from a guy who's considered garbage," Shun informed before snapping his fingers, "Get him."

Several of his team mates/thugs moved in on Gentaro and began swinging. Gentaro ducked and dodged all of them before he swung his own punch and layed out one of the bulkier Football players. He blocked the punch from one sneaking up behind him before tossing him onto a table. This was the final sign as the other students panicked and backed away from the fight. Gentaro flipped back as he used this to kick two of the Football players and struck their chins making them fall backwards. As Gentaro landed on his feet, he leaned to the side letting a punch from the next Football Player swing right over him. He then snapped his arm around his neck and held him tight in a choke hold.

"Okay, why do I always have to fight some big buff dude who's got anger problems?!" Gentaro asked as the Football player tapped out due to being unable to escape his strength.

As that went on inside the cafeteria, Burgermeal squeaked as it rolled around the campus outside, scanning for the Zodiarts.

* * *

"Well...That sucked," Yoshida surmised as the trio got back to their classroom, bits of food stuck to him and Gentaro.

"And we didn't get a lead at all," Kaede sighed, "Especially when Gentaro-san started a food fight when he threw that guy into that table and sent food on those comedy guys."

"Yeah…" Yoshida sighed as they saw Gentaro pick a fry out of his pompadour. After a moment of staring at it he slowly inched it to his mouth.

"Don't eat it!" they both snapped at him.

"Oh…" he complained, flicking it away.

"At least Gentaro was able to give that Shun a good punch…" Yoshida chuckled, remembering how in the chaos Gentaro accidentally punched him. Emphasis on accidentally as Gentaro felt bad and apologised, plus side it got the Delinquents on their side for most of that event.

"Oi, Yoshida," Yoshida looked to see Terasaka and another student walk over, "Ya got it?"

"Ah. Yeah," Yoshida replied before tossing a tiny pink bag to them, "So we're agreeing on it, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. The other pay for the third," Terasaka replied before they walked off as the school bell rang.

"Whew! Made it back just as the bell rang," Korosensei noted, appearing at the front of the class before seeing Gentaro and Yoshida, "Gah! Food isn't for fighting, you two!" he blurred and the two blinked before seeing their clothes and hair cleaned up with Korosensei holding the food, "And I'll just dispose of this." he vanished before appearing back at the front of the class, "Alrighty, class. Shall we resume class?"

"Eh might as well…" most of them shrugged.

"Very good!" he proceeded to start writing on the blackboard, "Let's try writing Tanka poems based around a theme. Please end it with 'tentacles' in the last seven syllables. Once you have written one, please bring it up to me. I'll check it for proper grammar and to see if you were able to express tentacles in a beautiful way. Those who finish can go home for the day."

"Yosha!" Gentaro cheered to himself as he began his work.

As they worked, Korosensei slowly began to turn a pale pink color that Kengo noticed, _'When he turns this color after lunch, it normally means he's starting to become a bit tired, often giving a delayed reaction to things. This is most likely the time when he's most inactive.'_ he got up and walked over to him, _'If any of them had noticed by now, it would be the best time to assassinate him.'_

"Hm? Oh, finished already, Utahoshi-kun?" Korosensei asked after a moment.

"Ah," Kengo replied, offering the paper before grunting while holding the side of his head.

"Ah! Is it another headache?!" Korosensei gasped, "Ah…" he flickered, "Shoot! Out of aspirin! Minna, does anyone have some aspirin?"

"Ah. Over here," Terasaka replied...holding up the tiny pink bag.

"?!" Yoshida's eyes widened before Korosensei flickered and had the bag, turned upside down and shaking it.

"Arigatou, Terasaka-kun! This should be quite help…" Korosensei began to thank before a toy grenade fell out of it, "...ful. ...Eh?" _'A BB Pellet Grenade?!'_

' _Gotcha!'_ Terasaka thought as he pushed the button on a remote control and the grenade exploded, obscuring the two in smoke as a burst of over 300 Anti-Sensei BB pellets shot about.

"Kengo-kun!" Yuki gasped.

"Yosha!" Terasaka whooped.

"Terasaka, what the hell man?!" Yoshida exclaimed, "I thought we agreed one of us would do it and agree the other two would help pay for medical bills so no one else would get hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry. But I couldn't help it. That was a prime opportunity!" Terasaka replied.

"Wh-What did you do?!" Kaede demanded.

"It was a toy grenade that we filled with 300 Anti-Sensei BB pellets and a little bit of gunpowder," Terasaka explained as he and the other teen ran over, "Relax. It's not enough to kill any human and I'll pay out of my share of the 10 billion for his medical bills so you and Muramatsu don't have ta spend any."

"A-Ah! Terasaka, Utahoshi's unharmed!" Muramatsu exclaimed.

"Eh?" Terasaka looked out at Kengo to see him underneath some sort of yellow film-like material, unharmed.

"What is this stuff?" Muramatsu pondered.

"Once a month, I can shed my skin. I covered the explosion with my shed skin and stifled its power," Korosensei's voice spoke, "In short, this is a secret technique that can be used only once a month."

Everyone looked at the ceiling before they tensed up. Korosensei was attached to it...but he wasn't yellow at all. His body trembled as a dark aura began to radiate off it. His entire body had become pitch black as his beady eyes had become slanted and looked more like demonic empty eye sockets. His smile, normally lackadaisical and content, had opened...revealing the ends of the teeth had become razor sharp, while his face sported menacing wrinkles in it.

"Yoshida. Mura **matsu.** _ **Terasaka**_ **...You three created that device, did you not?"** Korosensei growled out.

"..." The three looked up and paused, unable to fully respond to this development.

' _That's sensei's serious state…'_ Gentaro thought, looking at it without trying to flinch from the intimidation radiating from this state.

Korosensei vanished, making everyone nearly fall over from the burst of air from his sudden displacement. Moments later, another wave of air caused several students in their desks to skid back as he appeared, carrying something. The clatter of three wooden items made the trio look and their eyes widen.

"Th-Those are…" Muramatsu gulped.

"Th-The signs from our houses!" Terasaka exclaimed in shock before Korosensei dropped what he held, revealing every single sign from every single student's place of residence.

" **Now all of you** _ **listen up!**_ **My agreement with the government is that I cannot inflict any harm of a single one of you students…"** Korosensei growled out, **"However, if you come at me with any form of method similar to this, you will** _ **not like what I do**_ **. Your friends...your families...** _ **everyone in the entire world!**_ **I could erase them all from life,** _ **except for you**_ **!"**

' _He's completely serious…'_ Kengo thought, a small shiver going down his spine, _'No hesitation...no quavering.'_

' _Kowai! Maji Kowai!'_ Gentaro panicked as he noticed his Grandfather's autoshop sign in the back of them all.

"Wh-What the hell are you?! You're a real pain in the ass!" Terasaka snapped, shaking with tears in his eyes from fright, "Coming here all of a sudden with your 'I'm gonna blow up the earth and teach you kids' shit! What's wrong with using an irritating killing method on an irritating guy?!"

" **..."** Korosensei looked at him...before he was back to normal, his face orange with a red circle on it, "Irritating? Nonsense! Your idea was excellent!"

"...Eh?" many of the students gawked.

"Now what are you on about!?" Terasaka snapped.

"Sensei is saying it was smart to use on him…" Gentaro spoke up, "But using it and knowing someone else in class might be hurt...that was Totally Unforgivable!" he snapped, "Sensei doesn't care if you hurt him...but he won't let us get hurt."

"That is very true, Gentaro-kun," Korosensei agreed before adopting a purple face with a blue 'X' on it, "Students like that do not have the right kill me!" his face returned to normal, "Let's have an assassination that will make people smile and puff their chests out with pride! Each and every one of you can do that. You are talented assassins with hidden strength. That is advice from your sensei, as a target." he patted Kengo on the head, "I hope you're okay from that suddenness, Utahoshi-kun." he then offered two aspirin tablet to him, "I got some while I was out."

' _Even when he was utterly enraged...he still remembered my head started to hurt?'_ Kengo pondered, _'The more I observe him, the more I realize I know next to nothing about him…'_

"Sensei...can you take my Grandpa's sign back? He kinda needs that!" Gentaro called out.

"Hm? Gah!" Korosensei exclaimed, realizing it was a business sign, "Ah! I was so upset, I just grabbed the first thing that had one of your names on it!"

"After all that, he just reverts to silly…" Yuki muttered.

* * *

After class ended, Gentaro was quick to going back to where he and Kaede had found Kengo and Yuki on the first day back, Yoshida and Kaede with him. While Yoshida chose to go a bit more observing, Gentaro was more for messing with everything he could see. Picking up objects, flipping through open books-mostly related to space-, and even climbing up a ladder only to sneeze and fall off.

"And you two didn't think that, oh I don't know, going into the light is a bad thing?!" Yoshida asked Kaede as she read the manual.

"It looked...safe." she explained "Plus Gentaro went in first and when he wasn't screaming Bloody Murder, I knew it was safe."

"Of course…" Yoshida sighed before seeing Gentaro pressing random buttons, "Ah! Gen, don't do that man! What if there's a self-destruct?!"

"Ah?" he blinked flipping a switch as a section of wall slid down and revealed a window showing...Earth!?

"EH?!" the trio exclaimed in shock.

"S-Space?! We're in _space_?!" Yoshida freaked.

"Th-That's Earth!" Kaede panicked, "Ah...Ah…! Oh man, I don't think we're allowed to leave the planet while on campus!"

"It...it can't be real, guys...Guys?!" Gentaro panicked, "Uchu honto Kita!" he panicked.

"Ah! Gen-chan, Yoshi-chan, Kaede-chan, what are you three doing here?!" the trio spun around to see Yuki as the door to the place was closing.

"S-Space! Oi, oi, did you know that we're in space!?" Yoshida asked.

"Yuki, I'm freaking out?!" Gentaro panicked.

"Yuki-chan, how are we on the moon when we went through a door on Earth?" Kaede asked.

"Oh no... You're all panicking…" Yuki sighed, "Okay. The short explanation is Kengo-kun connected that locker using a special switch that opens a wormhole connecting one door to the other." she began, "Think of it replacing the back of a door with a hallway that leads to another door anywhere else in the world. In this case...the Moon. This is the Lunar Base Rabbit Hutch!" she pointed at a symbol which read all that...but was obscured by some jackets Kengo seemed to have left hanging on the wall which Yuki took down.

"O-oh…" Kaede noted, blinking twice.

"Now why are you three here?" Yuki demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well...we were trying to learn more about that monster on our first day of school," Yoshida admitted, "Well...that and the schematics for that robot. I was gonna see if there was anything important to it so I wouldn't break it by accident."

"Why would you…" Yuki began.

"It's got this annoying little squeaky sound in the right leg and in the hands on the left arm," Yoshida explained, "Possibly rusting in those joints or hinges and wanted to know if oil would be a detriment."

"I just wanted to find anything to help me find the guy who turned into a monster…" Gentaro admitted, "I don't want to admit defeat to Kengo…" he grumbled.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

Karasuma had Gentaro and Kengo in an emptied room with the Fourze belt on a desk before him. He looked at the two who seem irritated and annoyed with one another.

"Okay...who wants to explain to me what this is?" Karasuma began.

"Not the government's and not yours," Kengo snapped without sounding overly angry.

"I don't know, but Utahoshi can't use it." Gentaro added.

"It's the Fourze Driver: a belt with the power of Fourze. A safe and good way of harnessing Cosmic Energy meant to destroy Zodiarts. And it was made by my father...whom you…" he looked at Karasuma, "And your government abandoned on the moon. As far as I see it, when you all did that, you gave inheritance of it over to me fully. So...it belongs to me and me alone. I would sooner die than hand it over to you or anyone."

"Why's everything got to be so freakin' agro with you?" Gentaro complained, "Just let me use it to stop the monster."

"You're an idiot who let the Switcher and the Switch get away." Kengo went on.

"At some point, they forgot I'm here…" Karasuma spoke as he used this moment to digest all this information, _'His father...Utahoshi...ano Utahoshi. ...Soka. No wonder he hates me so much. He sees me and sees the people who deprived him of a father… But how could an astronaut build such an amazing device...and how could this kid finish it? What kind of monster brain does he have?'_

"Just let me keep using it." Gentaro spoke, picking up the Fourze Driver, "You can't even pilot that Mehca gorilla…"

"PowerDizer and give that back!" Kengo spoke, lunging for the belt only to miss as Gentaro kept moving his hand around too quickly.

' _On the other hand, Kisaragi has an inhuman body. He can knock out people twice his build with one punch...his reaction speed, his strength. A perfect body for combat.'_ Karasuma went on watching Gentaro, _'What kind of teenager knows how to fight this well? This goes beyond just street fighting, but he has no killing intent at all. Could this really all just be some natural talent? What kind of scary person could he become if trained properly?'_

"I can't trust you after that show you put on for our whole class!" Kengo shouted.

"Geez…" Gentaro muttered, "I was just trying to help…"

"Help!?"

"To be fair, Utahoshi, that octopus fixed all the damage and I swore the class to not tell anyone," Karasuma spoke as he grabbed the device from Gentaro, "If it makes you happy, I will hold onto this and not tell my superiors about it. You two work out this whole 'use it or not' thing."

"...It's simple. He can't use it…"

"But neither can you, Utahoshi," Karasuma bluntly spoke, earning his attention, "Your body is weak, frail. You can't exert yourself for more then a minute. An assassin might need just one, but you have no means of beating these things fast. From what I saw, you need to wear them down. So their bodies lose stability so as to...finish...them." he muttered 'finish,' given Gentaro made such a big deal of his finishing move and didn't want to trigger him to begin bragging about his 'amazing naming sense' again.

"So you're telling me to just give this idiot the power of Fourze?!" Kengo shouted.

"He's got a perfect body for battle." he countered simply, "You have the perfect mind...why don't you figure out a plan that works, Utahoshi?"

"..."

"Hmm…" Gentaro muttered as he stood up, "Alright...I will find the Switcher!" he declared, making the two look at him, "And when I find him, you'll have to acknowledge me and my ways, Kengo!"

 **[END]**

* * *

"Yeah...that sounds like you," Yoshida noted, nodding twice.

"Eh?" Yuki blinked, "That doesn't sound like the Gen-chan I remember." she pouted.

"It doesn't?" Kaede gawked.

"The Gen-chan I remember would go to amazing lengths to help others. He would always put them above all else." Yuki explained, "I guess it has been a long time since elementary school, though…" she sighed as Gentaro took those words to heart and a look of revelation crossed his face.

"Yuki...Kengo said something about his dad...his dad made Fourze. What did he mean?" Gentaro asked.

"Hm...Kengo-kun's father worked here in the Rabbit Hutch years ago...but he was left behind after an accident caused it to malfunction. He was betrayed and left here to...die…" she muttered as she walked around and opened another window, showing a crater right behind the building, "Rabbit Hutch is located on the solid side of the moon...yet this scar remains despite the damage Korosensei caused. Kengo-kun has come to believe it is his job to finish his father's work and protect people from the Zodiarts." she went on as she opened a closet and revealed a good number of space suits. "It is a heavy burden, but Kengo-kun burdens it all…"

"Ah…" Kaede whispered in surprise.

"Man...I don't think I'd be able to handle that kind of burden," Yoshida admitted before yelping when he saw Yuki starting to undress, "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"What...you need to take your close off for this…" she replied.

"Yoshida...is this happening?" Gentaro asked with a slight blush as he grabbed his friend's shoulder. A bit of a smile forming on his face.

* * *

"Come on!" Yuki cheered to the others all in big bulky space suits as they took a moon walk outside the Rabbit Hutch.

"Gentaro…"

"Hai, Yoshida…" Gentaro spoke.

"It wasn't what we wanted…" he comically cried, grabbing his friends shoulder.

"Come on, you slowpokes!" Kaede called as she and Yuki were far ahead of them.

"Hai…" they called out as they began jumping after them as they climbed up a slight cliff...Which was easy; due to low gravity, it only took a few skips to make it to the top.

"Astronauts entrust their lives with their partner. It shows they have absolute faith in one another," Yuki explained, grabbing Yoshida as he was about to fall back down, "I suppose becoming friends with Kengo-kun is similar to that."

"Eh?"

"Why do you think I left out that instruction manual for the Fourze Driver?" Yuki asked, "It's because I trusted that Kaede-chan would bring it to help Gen-chan use the driver."

"Eh? B-But we only met that morning…" Kaede noted.

"And I had a good feeling that I could trust you," Yuki replied, "Just like I do with Gen-chan being able to help Kengo-kun."

"Soka…" Gentaro spoke as he looked at the earth, "..." he sighed before smiling, "I know what I need to do now." he smirked, "But first...I need to check out this amazing view!"

"I'll say! To think that we're actually on the moon!" Yoshida exclaimed, "Oh man...Gen, if we only had some motorbikes and could find a good-sized spot on here…! We could do a real-life Excitebikes!"

"Ah man, that'd be epic!" Gentaro awed, "Oi, Yuki! We have space bikes?"

"Kengo-kun has….one…" she raised a finger to serve her point.

"..." the two boys grinned at one another.

* * *

An engine roared as a motorcycle sped around on a dirt track. The motorcycle appeared to be themed after a space shuttle while the rider wore the Amanogawa uniform sans the jacket with a white bike helmet and black gloves. After a single lap around the track, the motorcyclist came to a stop and leaned against the front, panting.

"I have to at least master Machine…" he grunted, removing his helmet to cool off, revealing Kengo.

After a few moments to catch his breath, he put his helmet back on and started up the bike once more. As he started driving off, a bicycle bell ran and Gentaro called out as he followed after Kengo on a pedal bike. Kengo stared at him for a few seconds, shocked, as he watched him somehow keep pace for the most part.

"Kengo!" Gentaro called out, "I give up! I can't find the Switcher! I lose!" he shouted.

"So you admit defeat?" Kengo asked just to clarify.

"Yeah."

"In the end, you don't win my approval."

"That's right. I don't know who the monster is! I can't replace you!"

"As long as you get it. Don't bother me again!"

Kengo proceeded down a sharp turn. Gentaro attempted to follow, only for his wheel to catch in a groove in the dirt and knock him off. Gentaro yelped as he crashed face-first into the dirt. As he began to get up and spat out some dirt that got into his mouth, Kengo stopped his bike beside him and raised the visor.

"It's 'cause you were reckless," Kengo pointed out.

"Oof...Wipeout," Kaede cringed, looking over at the two with Yuki, before hearing a squeaking and looked to see Burgermeal at her feet, "Aw~ Aren't you adorable?" Burgermeal gave another set of squeaks as she picked it up before looking back at the two as Gentaro stood up fully.

"I can't replace you, but...I can help you!" Gentaro spoke as Kengo turned off the engine.

"What are you saying?" Kengo questioned as he put the helmet onto one of the handlebars of the bike.

"Yuki showed me the Rabbit Hutch...I now understand the burden you carry." Gentaro sighed, getting to his feet, "I can't replace you...but I can help you. I can help burden this weight...that's what I can do…" he went on, "So...let me help." it was then a ringtone went off, "..." Gentaro answered his phone, "I'm busy! What is it?"

=Yo, Gentaro Kisaragi!=

"Who is this?"

=Ah, kinda rude, huh? I sit three seats to your right in class. Listen, just get back up here to the Class E building. I think I have a way to help find that guy you're looking for= the voice replied before hanging up.

"Eh? Oi, who sits three seats to the right of me in class?" Gentaro pondered.

"How would I know…" Kengo pointed out.

"Kaede! Yuki!" Gentaro called out to them loudly, "Who sits three seats to my right in class?!"

"Oh! That's Hazama Kirara-san," Kaede recalled, earning a confirming squeak from Burgermeal as it displayed a holographic screen of the pale-skinned, dark-haired girl with bags under her eyes.

"Oh! Great! She just called and said she knows where the monster is!" Gentaro beamed.

"Majide?!" Kengo, Yuki, and Kaede exclaimed.

* * *

"Yo. About time you got here," Kirara greeted as the four ran up to her.

"Where is it? Is it you?" Gentaro asked quickly.

"No," Kirara replied, poking Gentaro's forehead before looking at the doorway, "This is the guy, Tomo-chan."

"...Tomo-chan?" Yuki repeated before a first year girl with long black hair and bags under her eyes poked out of the door, hugging a tablet covered in occult-themed stickers.

"Ah. This is my neighbor, Nozoma Tomoko," Kirara introduced as the girl slowly came out, "She found some footage you may want to see."

"Nande?" Gentaro blinked, walking over to her.

"Y-y-y-yes," Tomoko replied, stammering a bit, "K-Kira-chan said you were looking f-for a monster." she held up her tablet after tapping on it, showing a security camera footage, "Th-there are a few old cameras up here t-to keep an eye on the place."

"And what does this have to do with it?" Kengo asked.

"Just watch, ya baka," Kirara snorted as the footage showed Terasaka coming out and hitting a wall.

"Oh! This was when you beat him up first day!" Kaede realized before yelping as a figure approached Terasaka, wearing a black and gold cloak and exposing just a head resembling a demonic armored scorpion, "Is that another Zodiarts?!"

"Scorpio…" Kengo and Yuki spoke at once, easily telling what constellation was used for this one.

"Eh? He looks startled," Gentaro noted.

"They only record visuals, no sound," Tomoko explained, "They used cheap ones for here."

"Look. It's giving Terasaka-san something," Kaede noted.

"And then, this happens," Kirara pointed as Terasaka seemed surprised then excited before pressing his thumb on what he had been given...earning surprised looks from everyone.

* * *

"Nurufufufu. Quite a few of these are quite amusing," Korosensei chuckled in amusement before the sliding door to the room opened, "Hm?" he looked up from the graded poems to see Terasaka enter, "Oh? Now what's this? Trying for a direct assassination, hm? Or maybe some tutoring?" he held up a paper, showing a 4 as the grade with Terasaka's name on it, "It could be helpful." he tapped his chin with a tentacle, "Maybe Gentaro-kun as well. He had the same g…"

"URUSEI!" Terasaka barked, "You and that bastard Kisaragi...you damn bastards…!" he reached into his pocket, "I'll end you and then him!"

"Are you going for another bomb then? Strange. I haven't smelled gunpowder," Korosensei noted.

"No…" he spoke pulling out a switch like device, only this was a dark gunmetal black with multiple patterned lines around it, a white dome top and a red button.

"?! Considering what happened the first day, I'm more than a little wary of switches," Korosensei noted.

"You should be with this one!"

"Terasaka!"

"Stop it!"

Terasaka turned to see Gentaro and the other run up, "You…"

"Throw the Switch away, Terasaka!" Gentaro ordered.

"Hell no!"

"Using that won't get you what you want!" Gentaro shouted, "That thing won't change anything. You'll just lose yourself more and more!"

"Shut up!" he snapped, "What do you understand...you're some kind of natural fighter…" he began, "One punch...that's all you needed to take me down...what do you know of how it feels...to have it all. Then suddenly everything that made your life great gets torn away from you!"

"Bullying people to live a good life doesn't make you great…" Gentaro spoke, "Using your strength to intimidate others...to make them bend to your whim. That's not cool, man...All you're doing is distancing yourself from people...It's lonely at the top."

"Urusei!" Terasaka snapped.

 **=Ĺ̢͟͏a̶̶͝ş̕͡͏҉t̛͘ ̶̴̵ơ̴̢̢n̢͟͡ȩ̵̀.͠͝҉̡̕.͘͟.̨̕͢͠͏=**

With that, the switch was enveloped in darkness as spikes protruded from the sides of it, the white dome became tinted in red...resembling a bloodshot eye and the button moved downward as if looking in a different direction with its whole eye theme. Korosensei blurred before yelping as his hand exploded.

"Heh...I knew dipping it in some crushed up pellets would keep you from taking my power," Terasaka smirked before he moved to click it.

"Don't Terasaka!" Gentaro shouted, stopping his thumb from pushing down on the button, "Will becoming that monster again really make you strong?! Will turning your back on who you use to be really make you happy?!" he snapped, "What kind of man believes in shit like that?! You take who you use to be...and you strive to refine it like iron into a better man!"

"...Hearing you say that...having it come from you…" Terasaka snarled before tackling Gentaro, managing to knock him back, "You piss me off everytime you talk!"

Terasaka clicked the switch and let out a roar. The stars of Orion appeared before him as his body exploded into a dark burst of energy, knocking everyone back. As the energy dispersed, it revealed Terasaka collapsing behind the Orion Zodiarts, covered in webbing. The Zodiarts now sported a large shield and a menacing club.

" _ **I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU BASTARDS!"**_ Orion Zodiarts roared, banging his club on his shield, _**"I'LL SMASH YOU ALL!"**_

"He's totally lost himself to the darkness of the Switch." Korosensei spoke as he regrouped next to Gentaro.

"...Terasaka!" Gentaro shouted, "If that's your reply...then fine!" he shouted, "Korosensei...keep everyone safe. This is a battle between men!" he cooly said slicking his hair back as he was unaware of all his friends peeking around the corner to watch.

"Gen-chan, Karasuma-san has the Driver still!" Yuki hissed.

"He hasn't left yet. He's still in the teacher's office," Korosensei explained as Tomoko looked at him with wide eyes.

"The hot dog octopus was true!" Tomoko gasped, recalling a mustard bottle hitting her bento at lunch and spilled out, missing everything but a single piece of hotdog that had been cut into the shape of an octopus.

"Ara?" Korosensei blinked confused, "...Why is a first year student here?!" _'Karasuma is going to scream at me!'_

"Whoa?!" Gentaro shouted, ducking a swing from the Orion Zodiart's club as it went over his head as he leaned back.

"Ah! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Korosensei called, picking them up and going off to the teacher's office just as Karasuma was closing the door to leave and report to his superiors, "Karasuma-san!"

"Hm?" Karasuma turned and noticed Tomoko, "Oi! What did I tell you about not exposing yourself to the main campus students?!"

"She appeared here!"

"It's okay...no one would believe it anyway." Tomoko spoke, "Everyone thinks the students here lie, and no one ever talks to me much."

"...Why is she here?" Karasuma questioned.

"She helped us figure out who the Zodiarts is, Karasuma-san," Kirara replied, "It was Terasaka and, well…" they heard the Orion Zodiarts roar, "We need that belt!"

"..." Karasuma looked at Kengo, "Utahoshi, did you two come to an agreement?"

Kengo stopped for a moment in thought before he held his hand out. He nodded simply as Karasuma handed him the Fourze Driver. With that, Kengo ran off towards the fighting. Everyone blinked before chasing after and peeking around a corner...save for Karasuma, who fully walked around to witness what would happen.

Gentaro grunted, hitting the ground and rolling across the floor over to Kengo. He moved to get up before seeing him standing there with the Fourze Driver in hand.

"Kisaragi, use this," Kengo ordered, offering the driver.

"Kengo, you…"

"However...Don't say my name so casually," Kengo ordered as Gentaro stood up.

Gentaro chuckled, "This guy and his nitpicking." he took a few steps ahead while holding the Fourze Driver up, "Ikuze!"

" _ **That belt…!"**_ Orion Zodiarts snarled as Gentaro put it on and flipped the red switches.

 **=THREE - TWO - ONE=** the Driver counted down, Korosensei's face changing colors with a different number each time one went off, earning a look of awe from Tomoko.

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted, going through the same motions again as he shot his arm up and the wireframe formed above him before blasting him with steam and obscuring him as he transformed.

" _ **That form…!"**_ Orion Zodiarts growled as Fourze batted the steam away.

"Uchu...KITA~!-!-!" Fourze declared.

" _ **ROUND TWO, YOU SPACE ASSHOLE!"**_ Orion Zodiarts roared as he charged at Fourze.

"You're using power from space, too!" Fourze argued as they grappled.

" _ **SHUT IT!"**_

"This is what you wan't...isn't it?" he grunted as he began pushing and slowly pushing Orion Zodiart slide back across the ground, "You want to settle this….Man to Man!" he grunted as he twisted his arm and slammed his head into his.

 ***CLANG~***

"Ah! That hurt!" Fourze exclaimed.

"That won't work like it did before!" Kengo warned, "That's the final form of a Zodiarts. He's stronger than he was the last time you fought."

"Then what should I do?! Give me some instructions!" Fourze called back.

"Nani?" Kengo pondered as Fourze ducked a swing of the Zodiarts' club before pinning him against the wall.

"You know about his powers better than me!" Fourze explained, "Make a plan and I'll follow it!"

' _It seems Kisaragi understands it,'_ Karasuma thought, giving a small nod, _'He's the fighter and Utahoshi is the strategist.'_

"Ara…" Korosensei smiled, "They have discovered their true potentials…"

Kengo opened his case, revealing it was also a sort of laptop. Burgermeal rolled up to him and began scanning the Orion Zodiarts. He ran the numbers and looked at all he could from it. He found its density, construction, and found the flow of energy connected to a central core near its left pectoral and shoulder area.

"Got it." Kengo spoke, "Kisaragi, move him outside!"

"Ah! You got it!" Fourze replied, pushing on the Rocket Switch.

 **=ROCKET ON=**

The Rocket Module formed and Fourze roared as he charged at Orion Zoidarts. The thrusters ignited and Fourze slammed into Orion Zodiarts, sending them through the roof. The Zodiarts swung his club, sending Fourze away and letting him fall near the pathway to the Class E building. Fourze spun around before crashing down several meters away while dismissing the Rocket Module.

" _ **Now I'm gonna bash ya good with Lemnos!"**_ Orion Zodiarts roared, swinging his club when he said 'Lemnos.'

"Lemons?!" Fourze asked, using his thick armored arms to block the swing but was still sent flying back. He corrected himself with his jet pack and landed safely. He ducked and rolled around another swing using his jet pack to help him roll and shoot past the Zodiarts.

The Orion Zodiarts swung around, only to see Fourze jump and use his jetpack to land a kick to his face. Fourze landed as he began unleashing attacks to his torso while ducking around each and all his swings. Fourze punched the Zodiarts' face several times, making him back away. The Zodiarts swung his Lemnos club again, only for Fourze to jump back and float in the air via his jet pack as he turned on Launcher and fired all his missiles at once from such a range he didn't need to aim and just let the explosions rock the Zodiarts' world.

" _ **GAH!"**_ he cried, stumbling and tumbling back across the ground while smoking from each point blank explosion.

Fourze deactivated the module and jumped again as he used his jet pack to remain in the air as he swung his leg and kicked the club out of the Zodiarts hand. The Orion Zodiart stumbled a step as Fourze jumped and slammed his knee into his chest and used his weight to knock him back and pin him to the ground. The Zodiary pushed him off as Fourze used his jetpack to fly and grab a tree before swinging around the tree and landing on his feet.

Orion Zodiart charged as he swung his fist at the same time as Fourze both their fists clashed as they stumbled back a step. The Orion Zodiart blinked as his hand tingled, Fourze...was getting stronger the longer he fought. He looked up and held his shield up in time as he blocked a kick from Fourze. Fourze shouted as he kept swinging his right leg each strike slowly pushing the Zodiart back. Fourze shouted as he jumped while twisting the Drill switch.

 **=DRILL ON=**

"Drill Kick!" Fourze shouted swinging his now drill armed left leg as the drill blurred to life and struck the shield and grinding out a large divot in the metal of the shield and forcing the Zodiart to stumble back. Fourze turned off the module as he swapped Rocket for Chainsaw again.

 **=CHAINSAW ON=**

Fourze shouted as he used his jet pack at maximum output to send himself flying forward as he swung his right leg and slashed the shield cutting through the divot. Th Zodiart stumbled until the shield fully split in two and fell to the ground before fading away. The Zodiart gawked as he looked up only for Fourze to swing a reverse roundhouse that slashed his chest again making him stumble into a tree.

"How's that?" Fourze taunted before the Radar Switch began ringing again, "Ah." he blinked turning off chainsaw and then Radar.

 **=RADAR ON=**

"Yo~!" Fourze greeted as the monitor displayed Kengo.

=I've figured it out. The Orion Zodiarts' Switch is in the far left side of his chest= Kengo informed =Take the Switch and turn it off. However, finishing him off is dangerous=

=Eh? Why?= Kaede asked.

=The Zodiarts has built up energy since last time. If he blows up here, it'll damage the mountain and this building= Kengo explained.

"Then what should I do?!" Fourze asked.

=Do it in the sky= Kengo replied as he began pressing things off-screen.

 **=POWERDIZER - VEHICLE MODE=**

" _Ah! Whoa! Whoa~!"_ Yoshida screamed as PowerDizer and the rocket-themed motorcycle drove towards Fourze, the bigger machine having transformed to have its lower legs as four wheels with the two 'hands' now acting as tires, _"I should've known it'd be a transforming machine!"_

=Why are you in PowerDizer?= Kengo demanded.

" _I was tuning it! Yuki gave me the blueprints for it since I noticed some issues it was having!"_ Yoshida replied before it opened once it stopped and let his sweat-covered form fall out, "Guh! Man...no wonder he passed out in it last time...I was just going along for the ride and it felt like my body was going through a fifty kilometer sprint!" he looked to see the Zodiarts, "GAH! It's back!"

" _ **You're helping these bastards, Yoshida?!"**_ Orion Zodiarts snarled.

"It talks now?!"

"It seems this time Terasaka has the strength needed to fully talk in it."

"T-Terasaka?!" Yoshida gasped, looking at the Zodiarts in shock, "But...But why, man?!"

" _ **Power...strength...now I have the strength to get whatever I want!"**_ he growled out, his chest glowing.

"If you really believed that...you'd be much farther gone…" Fourze spoke, earning his attention, "You saw Yoshida helping me...and you felt hurt that you thought your friend betrayed you."

" _ **Shut up!"**_ Orion snapped.

"You want to be accepted as strong, so you embrace the part of the bully…" Fourze went on, "I can tell because I've met guys like you. People expected me to be like you. That's why, Terasaka...I want you to know...I accept you are strong! That's why I want to be your friend! I'll help you get even stronger! Strong enough no one will ever look down on my buddy again. But first...Terasaka…" he spoke, cracking his knuckles, "I'm gonna belt you one good!"

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ Orion roared as he fired his 'star' blasts at Fourze, making him roll out of the way while Yoshida ran for cover.

=Attach the Machine to the PowerDizer= Kengo ordered.

PowerDizer's arms spread out fully and spun around 180 degrees before attaching together above its head as it lowered its upper body fully down to the ground, becoming a platform of sorts. Fourze dodged another array of shots from Orion before getting on the space shuttle-themed bike and quickly drove onto PowerDizer. Once he was on it, a pair of metal attachments rose up and connected to the front wheel.

 **=MACHINE SET=**

-linebreak-

"Alright," Kengo noted before pressing a button on his briefcase computer, everyone looking over his shoulders at the screen.

-linebreak-

A pair of Launcher Module-like attachments rose out of the PowerDizer and emptied their rocket exploded with enough force to lift the Zodiarts up into the air; and with each succeeding blast sent higher and higher into the air. The launchers slid back into PowerDizer as the upper half began to move upwards.

 **=TOWER MODE - READY=**

=Nurufufufufu! I should have guessed! What's an astronaut without a rocket to launch?= Korosensei chuckled.

"Yosh!" Fourze cheered as he mounted the bike and aimed at the slowly falling Zodiart.

 **=THREE…=** the engine at the end of the bike began to glow bright **=TWO…=** Yoshida covered his ears and cringed behind a fallen tree from one of the blasts, knowing his ears were going to be ringing fierce **=ONE…=** Fourze revved the motor and the glow transformed into an eruption of flames as PowerDizer released the bike **=BLAST OFF=**

"WHOA!" Fourze shouted as he slammed into the Zodiart and took them upwards into the sky at such speed they broke the atmosphere so quickly it must have been just seconds. The moment the blue sky was replaced by the silver specked darkness of space, Fourze pushed himself off the bike with his jet pack as the Zodiarts fumbled around, unable to maneuver in the vacuum of space.

 **=ROCKET - DRILL ON=**

"Ikuze!" Fourze shouted as he pushed the lever.

 **=ROCKET - DRILL - RADAR - LIMIT BREAK=**

"Take this Terasaka! With my finisher I'll knock some sense back into you! With all my strength I'll meet yours head on! Man to man! IKE!" Fourze shouted as the modules formed over his limbs as he aimed his body into a kick.

With Radar active the armor locked onto the designated weak spot and aimed its drill tip to hit that exact spot for maximum damage. Orion growled as he fired several stars only for them all to miss with his inability to aim his torso. Orion gawked in terror as Fourze came at him, the same attack as before, his mind flashed back to the first time he took it. The only thing missing was...was…!

"Rocket Drill Uchu Kick!" Fourze shouted as he shot right at the Zodiarts and rammed into the far left side of his chest.

His attack tore through the armor, causing a huge explosion that looked like it could cause some real damage in a populated area. Out of the smoke flew Fourze as his weapon modules canceled themselves. He turned around as his eyes scanned space until spotting the tiny object of importance. Fourze grunted as he grabbed the Zodiarts Switch just as it was pulled towards Earth by gravity. Fourze chuckled before realizing...Earth was getting closer.

"Uwah!" Fourze screamed as he began to fall down towards the planet, "Ah! What do I do?! Uh...Don't I have anything?!" he began to search his 'pockets' with his free hand, "Don't I have anything at all?!" after a few moments, he pulled out another Switch with a '7' on it, "Yatta!" he cheered, quickly switching Radar for it.

 **=PARACHUTE=**

"I hope that's good!" Fourze pleaded, activating it.

 **=PARACHUTE ON=**

The black square on his left arm glowed before it was covered by a lime-green box. Before Fourze could say anything, it opened and released three large white parachutes, slowing him down. Fourze awed, seeing the city as he descended down. For a first time skydiver, diving from space was the best first time ever.

* * *

Fourze ran into the E Class building as he walked over to a downed Terasaka as the rest of their class watched over them, having come to the scene after all the explosions and loud noises. Fourze held the switch up before getting a nod from Kengo as he clicked it, making it vanish into a blackhole-like singularity. Terasaka grunted as he began waking up.

"His consciousness is back in his proper body," Kengo explained, "He needs to go to a hospital just for safe measure. And we can study after effects as well." he bluntly spoke, treating this as a learning experience more then worry for his classmate.

"Ugh…" Terasaka groaned as he was helped up.

"Easy...easy…" Korosensei spoke as Fourze walked up and caught Terasaka.

"I got you, buddy…" Fourze spoke, earning his attention, "You're one tough son of a bitch!" he chuckled, canceling his armor.

"Naze…?" he grunted.

"I told you! I'm gonna make friends with everybody in this school, even unpleasant guys like you!" Gentaro snapped, helping him stand, "Speaking of…" he lifted his fist up, "Terasaka….lets see you grit those teeth!"

"Matte, Gentaro-kun!" Korosensei panicked as everyone cringed at the punch to Terasaka's face, knocking him over.

"When you come to...we can slug each other 'till we're over it!" Gentaro exclaimed, "I'll show you you don't have to take some weird power to get stronger."

"You're such a violent idiot..." Kengo sighed.

"Think his soul's leaking out of his mouth now?" Kirara joked to Tomoko, earning no response, "...Tomo-chan?" she looked at the first year to see her looking at Gentaro with a shocked expression, "Uh…"

"K-Kamen Rider!" Tomoko gasped.

"Eh?" everyone blinked, hearing that.

"Kamen...Rider?" Gentaro asked confused, "What's that?" he asked.

"I-I saw urband legends...about that on the Net," Tomoko explained, tapping on her tablet before it brought up various message boards, articles, and even pictures and videos of figures in insect-themed armors fighting monsters and men dressed in black with skeleton-themed plating over the black fabric, "Anonymous masked heroes who would save cities from danger. Th-They would be called...'Kamen Riders.'"

"Kamen Riders?" Kanzaki repeated.

"Oh! That's from when that tower in Futo broke!" Maehara exclaimed.

"They're all based on bugs~!" the curly-haired orangette squealed in delight, "Grasshoppers, stag beetles, water striders...oh so many kinds!"

"I'm not a bug...am I?" Gentaro asked, clearly confused and distracted.

"So Gen-chan as Fourze is a…." Yuki trailed off.

"Kamen Rider?" Kaede finished.

"Hm...Kamen Rider Fourze…" Gentaro added onto the sentiment, "I like it!"

* * *

"I'm letting you hold on the Fourze Driver," Kengo informed, offering the driver to Gentaro as he, Yuki, and Gentaro were in the Rabbit Hutch.

"Okay," Gentaro grinned as he took it.

"You did it!" Yuki cheered, giving Gentaro their friendship handshake as Kengo just looked out at earth from the window.

"Ah!" Gentaro smiled, "Now I will help my classmates and future friends as Kamen Rider Fourze!" he cheered.

"Kisaragi...what is that?" Kengo asked while he pointed at a flag with an image resembling Fourze's mask and read: Kamen Rider Club.

"Can't you tell?" Gentaro asked as he walked over and swung an arm up to point at it, "It's the Kamen Rider Club. A club that exists to protect this school from monsters!"

"...You know that E Class students aren't allowed to participate in clubs, correct?" Kengo asked before a yellow blur shot past, "?! Y-You…!"

"Oh, don't mind me!" Korosensei assured, wearing a janitor's outfit with a bucket of cleaning supplies and a toolbox, "I thought that you'd enjoy a clean clubhouse."

"Why is it here?" Kengo demanded.

"Korosensei is our assigned teacher for our club." Gentaro explained, "I ran the idea by him and he said we should totally do it!"

"Omae!" Kengo shouted.

"It's true. I shall train you kids to assassinate me...however, the Zodiarts are a threat to you and the students. With that in, mind I did some reading. And while Class E students can't attend main campus clubs...they can make a club! So, this a strictly Class E club. Nurufufufu!"

"Omai…" Kengo growled before Korosensei turned to Gentaro.

"By the way, about becoming your friend…"

"Oh? Ready for it?" Gentaro asked.

"Nope," Korosensei replied, his head purple with a blue 'X,' "Actually, I have a better proposition. As you know…" his face turned green and yellow stripes, "I'm not someone easy." his face changed back to normal, "So, I think I have something special just for you. A challenge of sorts."

"Bring it on!" Gentaro smirked.

"Doesn't even wait to hear what it is...what a wild one." Korosensei muttered, "It's a simple two-parter that can be achieved in either order. The first…you have to befriend every single student in school along with Karasuma."

"Easy enough!" Gentaro beamed.

"And the other...you need to 'assassinate' me," Korosensei continued, earning a surprised look, "Ah, now not in the way the others are. You're quite against it since you want to be friends. So I've been working on these just for you and anyone who turns to your way of thinking," Korosensei pulled out a white, orange and black version of the Anti-Sensei guns and knives, "Now the ammunition in this gun and the blade here won't kill me. Instead, they'll trigger my camouflage ability." he poked himself with the knife and his entire tentacle turned white with orange and black stripes, "Best of all, I can't change it for an entire hour. If you can get my face to turn this color, I will consider it a successful 'assassination' from you."

"Eh? You made these for me?"

"But of course. I have no intention of being killed before your class graduates from here after all, but I don't want anyone to miss out on what I'm hoping to teach using this assassination," Korosensei explained, sheepishly scratching his head with the colored tentacle.

"Korosensei...you're a good sensei!" Gentaro smiled happily, "I can already tell!"

Korosensei chuckled, "Oh, you're too kind, Gentaro-kun. Now I'm off to clean and fix things up!" he turned into a blur that went about.

"Kisaragi…" Gentaro turned to see Kengo glaring at him before running off as Kengo gave chase, "I changed my mind, give me back the Fourze Driver!"

"No take backs!" Gentaro laughed, running away from him.

"You give that back right this instant!"

"Nope~!"

"Nurufufufu! I'm enjoying teaching you students more and more with each day!" Korosensei laughed.

"Urusei, ero no tako!"

"Oh right I need to invite Yoshida and Kaede!" Gentaro remembered, stopping and resulting in Kengo running right into him.

"Don't you dare!" Kengo barked as Yuki just looked on in amusement.

* * *

 _GT: I've been wanting to do this for weeks, and we have done it! First chapter kansei!_

 _Z0: sorry this took while to finish...and it will take a while for the next chapter, I am out of the country and from my normal set up. So sorry, readers you'll to wait for chapter 2._

 _GT: In the meantime, enjoy the next chapter preview._

* * *

 **Switch On, Assassination Classroom!**

Gentaro: Queen Fest? What's that?

Okajima: The best thing in the world for the guys. All the hottest girls all on stage to win the title of the school's queen~!

Kengo: A Zodiarts has been confirmed to be targeting applicants for it.

Gentaro: This is bad...I shouldn't have made that bet with Miu….wait a minute…

Karasuma: Take this seriously, Kisaragi!

Kaede: Gentaro doesn't seem like that type…

Miu: I am Queen. Now and in the future.

Karasuma and Kengo: That Hopping Switch is completely useless…

Gentaro: There's nothing that is useless!

 **Class 2: Queen Election Time!**

 **Switch on Youth!**

* * *

 _GT: Oh, next chapter will be fun._

 _Z0: Big time buddy. Big time. Time for a little fan service~_

 _GT: Eeyup! So much fun! But for now, please Read and Review!_


	2. Class 2

_KamenRiderZER0: I'm home! *comes back dressed like Clint Eastwood from one of his westerns* Oh...no this is from a costume party...I didn't go back in time. Just Mexico._

 _GammaTron: Oh, very neat! Hope it was fun!_

 _Z0: Oh it was the 5 star Beach resort I stayed at was the bomb. Even if I did need to take the pullout bed do to sharing a room. But….*remembers the girls at the beach* Ehehehehehe…..nice~_

 _GT: *nods* And while you were out, I published chapter one of this and...wow. So many favorites and reviews~! Thank you, each and every one of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed!_

 _Z0: Ooh progress, we are a hit. Lets get on with chapter numbero 2! First things first *holds up posters* I need to set up the plot, we got plenty of shenanigans to begin!_

 _GT: Aye!_

 _Z0: As per usual, folks we don't own a lot. We're just normal joes with computers and a lot of imagination. So please enjoy, love, and don't sue us...cause you won't get much._

* * *

 **Previously on Switch On Assassination Classroom!**

 **Korosensei: Hello! So...I'm the one who blew up the moon and I'll destroy the Earth when you all graduate.**

 **Gentaro: I'm Kisaragi Gentaro! I'm going to make friends with everyone in this school! Starting with you!**

 **Yuki: this is Rabbit Hutch a lunar base where Kengo has built the Fourze system and Astro Switches. He believes it's his job to stop people from using the switches to harm people.**

 **Gentaro: Let me do what I can to help! Let me cary some of your burden!**

 **Kengo: Kisaragi...use this!**

 **Fourze: UCHU KITA! Lets settle this man to man Terasaka!**

 **Korosensei: Starting now I am the faculty club advisor to the Kamen Rider Club, the official club of all E class! Lets all get along now! We have a lot of students to save!**

* * *

Gentaro sat down in a chair as Karasuma and Korosensei watched a machine flash to life as it seemed to be making something within the light source. Kengo himself was typing on a computer, watching the progress. Gentaro and Korosensei had been staring for what was maybe an hour now, Karasuma had just arrived after being told where to find Korosensei by Yuki. He walked into this odd scene of the two headaches in his life staring at a light. He honestly thought that like insects their IQ was so low that a bright light grabbed their utmost attention. Thankfully for humanity...in Gentaro's case, this was not the case.

"My father left me blueprints for a total of 40 switches, and as such I only have the materials to make that many at least." Kengo explained to Karasuma, "This is how I make them, by uploading data files into a switch and then infusing it with Cosmic Energy, it becomes an Astro switch which becomes tools and weapons for Fourze."

"Hn. Impressive," Karasuma noted.

"Hn…" Gentaro spoke as he transformed into Fourze while no one noticed. He reached to touch the switch rack, only for Kengo to slap his hand.

"While in theory we should know what it does on name, we can't be sure what hidden trick a Switch has." Kengo went on as Karasuma smacked Fourze's hand this time, "For example, I never knew Radar could make calls globally until Kisaragi prank called Italy's President."

"Ah, the fun of youth," Korosensei chuckled as he moved a tentacle to grab a Switch only to stop as Karasuma aimed a gun at his head, "Gomen nasai." he quickly spoke, retracting his tentacle.

"So...we'll need to test this new Switch to see if it has any hidden...tricks," Kengo explained as the light stopped to show the new switch.

"Nine," Karasuma noted, "So at the moment, Fourze is capable of using nine of these."

"Yes, Number nine: the Hopping Switch." Kengo smiled, pulling it from the glass case that it was made in; he held it up to Fourze, "Try and test this in battle and see what you can do." he ordered.

"Hai hai." Fourze laughed, taking the pink switch.

"Oi. Is it wise to just give him a new weapon and expect him to make it work in combat?" Karasuma asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Despite his….personality...he has a natural combat sense." Kengo sighed his argument, "Besides, we need something to test it on...Where will we find a subject that can take such...potentially...dangerous...attacks…" he paused, locking onto Korosensei.

"Hm?" Korosensei looked up from rereading the Fourze manual to see Kengo and Karasuma looking at him, "Eh?"

"Ah...Korosensei, I feel a headache coming."

"Ah! Utahoshi-kun, where's your aspirin?!" Korosensei panicked.

"In there," Kengo replied, pointing at a door.

"Ah! Stay right here. Sensei will be back!" Korosensei assured before zooming into the room and nearly tackle Fourze, "Eh?! Gentarou-kun, why are you in here?!" the door slid shut, locking, "Eek! Nande?!"

"Ah. It was in my pocket the entire time," Kengo noted as he and Karasuma looked in from a window on a wall.

"You tricked me~?" Korosensei cried, squishing his face up against the glass while crying, "I feel too emotionally violated…"

"Kisaragi, test the thing!" both of them ordered.

"Why~?" Korosensei cried.

"You're indestructible!" Kengo replied as Fourze pulled out Drill and inserted Hopping.

 **=HOPPING=**

"Maa, maa! What's the worst that can happen, Korosensei?" Fourze chuckled as he activated it, "Switch on!"

 **=HOPPING ON~!=**

The yellow triangle glowed pink before the Hopping Module formed over it. The module was primarily pink and seemed to resemble more of a pogo stick than anything. Korosensei sighed in relief, wiping his head with a tentacle.

"It's just a pogo stick…" the octopus noted, "Ah~ Sensei was worried it'd be…" Fourze's weight caused the spring to go down before he smacked into Korosensei and proceeded to bounce all over wildly with the octopus, "Gah! Oi! Oof!"

"Gah! Ugh! Goi!"

"Are they...squeaking with each impact?" Karasuma asked.

"Ugh...it's totally useless." Kengo sighed as he and Karasuma watched them bounce around without mercy until the momentum finally stopped and both Korosensei and Fourze landed on the ground while groaning.

"I hate to say it, Utahoshi, but it seems this design was flawed," Karasuma agreed, "What good is a pogostick in space anyway?"

"You waited 'till now to say it?!" Korosensei shouted as he was looking at the back of the room away from the glass, "Karasuma..where'd you go...AH! There are three of you!"

"Sensei….hoshi...hoshi ga kita!" Fourze groaned from the ground.

"It was meant to be based upon Kinematics," Kengo explained the inspiration for the switch.

' _Kinematics...a branch of classical mechanics that describes the motion of points, bodies, and systems of bodies without considering the mass of each or the forces that caused the motion,'_ Karasuma thought before watching as Fourze managed to get up...only for the HoppingModule to go off once more and send the two inside bouncing around again.

* * *

"Ah...that was not fun at all…" Korosensei noted as he turned a crank for a shaved ice maker while sitting on a picnic blanket.

"My eyes are still spinning…" Gentaro groaned as he laid on the grass, "Sensei...is there a tornado….or are my eyes literally spinning?"

"Ah...That's just your body trying to get used to not bouncing around so much," Korosensei assured, "Sort of like how if you spin around in place for a bit and then stop, the room seems to still be spinning. Daijobu, Gentaro-kun. Maybe some shaved ice made with this ice I collected from the North Pole will help."

"Sensei~!" Korosensei looked up to see several of the students coming up with smiles.

"Can we have some shaved ice too?" one of the girls in the group asked.

"Ooh!" Korosensei awed before crying, _'Ah~! The students are opening their hearts up to me! With such smiling faces…'_ he wiped his tears as the students lunged at him with revealed knives, _'And such ferocious excitement!'_ "But y'know…" the students landed in a pile as Korosensei was vacant along with his shaved ice maker, "Your smiles were a bit forced. That wasn't enough to catch me off guard." he held up a plastic bag filled with the knives, "I'll just leave these Anti-Sensei knives over here."

"Eh?!" the students exclaimed in shock as they looked to see flowers had replaced their weapons.

"Please, do take some time and enjoy the fresh scents of the flowers," Korosensei chuckled, "Learn from their smiling faces."

"Snrk! Grandpa, flowers are making faces again!" Gentaro shot up before falling back over.

"What happened to you?" Maehara asked, noticing the downed Rider.

"Kengo made me test the pogostick demon from hell…" he groaned, "But I'm just dizzy...A true man fights dizziness head on! It is a challenge of the heart!" he rambled on.

"He's fine. This is normal." Yuki explained, having watched what happened.

"Ah! Korosensei, wait a second! These are the flowers that our class was growing, aren't they?" one of the girls, Kataoka, demanded.

"Nyuua!" Korosensei exclaimed before recalling he had grabbed them from a flower box nearby, "A-Are they!?"

"Ah! Kataoka-chan's right! I tied this Hayabusa-kun bow to mine!" Yuki realized, holding up the flower she had to reveal a ribbon on it.

"That's horrible, Korosensei!" another girl, Toka Yada, sniffled, putting a hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes, "Even though we put so much care into them and they finally bloomed…"

"G-G-Gomen nassai! I'll go get some new plant bulbs right away!" Korosensei replied before flying off and returning a second later, tentacles filled to the brim with bulbs, "I bought them!"

"The girls here...are kinda scary, aren't they?" Yoshida noted as he helped Gentaro up to watch as the trio of girls scolded Korosensei as they had him replant the bulbs at a normal pace.

"I'm pretty sure all girls are scary deep down…" Gentaro grumbled, shaking his head back to common sense...and sadly his hair out of its pompadour style. Everyone blinked before Gentaro's hands swung at such speeds it was a blur...and his hair was styled back to normal.

"What kind of speed is that?!" one of the boys, Sugino, exclaimed in surprise.

"My hair always stays in its proper form," Gentaro explained, "I even keep it like this while asleep!"

' _That is some dedication to hair…'_ the boys all thought, none of them no longer focusing on Korosensei planting bulbs.

* * *

"I believe you have already received notice from the Ministry of Defense, but starting tomorrow, allow me, as a PE instructor, to serve as Class E's assistant teacher," Karasuma informed, standing in a finely decorated office, the man he was speaking with having his chair's back to Karasuma as he looked out at the school grounds, "I will be observing _him_ , of course, but the students require both technical and mental support. I have a teaching license, so be at ease."

"I suppose that is useful and for the best." the man sitting in the chair spoke as he looked outside to see several of the E Class students came to the main campus for an early lunch, "Perhaps an authority figure with a more imposing visage and presence is needed. Just like raising a plant, a mix of harshness and gentleness is needed to raise students."

On the grounds, many students were cheering loudly and earning the attention of Gentaro. The teen looked over to see many of them wearing headbands with different names on them and many holding signs sporting pictures of some of the female student.

"Eh? What's going on over there?" Gentaro pondered as he watched the ruckus.

"It looks like they are waiting for some celebrity." Kaede noted, "Does someone famous attend here?"

"Oh it's Okajima!" Gentaro spotted a classmate among the more 'fanatic' members of the crowd.

"Queenfest, yeah~!" Okajima cheered.

"OI! Okajima!" Gentaro called out as he and Kaede walked up to him, "Dude what's going on?"

"Eh? How have you not heard of Queenfest, Gentaro?!" Okajima exclaimed in shock.

"Queenfest?" the two repeated.

"It's the best time of the school year where the best girls all compete to be voted queen of the school!" Okajima explained, his nostrils flaring with an excited expression, "And so many of them have such great figures~! And they show them off big time during the performance part! And then their best dresses are worn, showing off those fantastic curves, when they give a speech!"

"Whoa…" the two new students whistled in amazement.

"So...it's a tame beauty contest?" Kaede translated/asked.

"This school has so much going on…" Gentaro whispered to her.

"Ah~! This year's picks are mostly from the cheer squad!" Okajima noted before giving a giddy chuckle, "What great bods!"

"As usual, Okajima...you are an honest man." Gentaro simply nodded while crossing his arms, "Never change, my friend!" he smiled.

"No no...he can change a little," Kaede chuckled awkwardly.

"Ah! There's Miu-sama!" Okajima exclaimed as the crowd spotted the captain of the cheerleaders come out of the main building.

Walking out from the school, Gentaro and Kaede saw the three cheerleaders from before. The girl with shorter hair once more leading them. This time they wore their uniforms. As this time things were happening at much slower pace our two new students had time to properly examine this Queen. Miu-as her name was-was tall with short, almost bob cut, auburn hair. She wore her uniform with her sleeves rolled up just before her elbow and the jacket closed. Her skirt was slightly longer and had black lace edges with her legs covered in black knee socks to match. Her attire was perfectly appropriate for school, but she wore it in such a way it drew attention to her athletic frame and perfect hourglass like figure.

Her two sidekicks were no slouches in the looks department, either. Both of them had the same athletic frames and bodies that came from their hobbies as cheerleaders, however each had their own style. The one with the pony tail seemed to rely on an innocent airhead style as she happily smiled and ate away at a banana. The other girl with long hair, however, went for a more, bad girl style as she had her jacket open, discarded the bow-tie that all other girls seemed to have, and let her shirt slide over her skirt rather then tuck it under. The three girls attracted all attention, from the perverted male fans, to genuine admirers, and even girls who idolized them as the types of girls they themselves wished to be.

The crowd of adoring students rushed over to the cheerleaders and began forming a path of sorts to let them pass. But from each side they all held out presents and letters for the Lead Girl. However she didn't lift a finger to take any of them, instead her sidekicks just plucked them out of their classmates and kohai's hands without even bothering to address them. Yet despite being blatantly rude...they all just looked happy. While they were happy with this...somebody wasn't.

The three cheerleaders stopped as Gentaro did his best to cooly cut off their path with his hands tucked into his pockets. Kaede blinked as she was sure he was just beside her a second ago, clearly she too had been hypnotised by the cheerleaders' ability to attract all attention.

"You know you should accept those gifts yourself. It's only right." Gentaro spoke up finally after the three popular girls stated at him for a while.

"Ah…" his classmates currently present and watching blinked, realizing what their resident knucklehead was doing. He was once again...voicing his blunt and honest opinion.

"Ara?" Miu asked in a fake sentiment of interest, "You dare voice opinion to me?"

"Yeah, know your place, _trash_ ," the bad girl cheerleader noted, saying 'trash' in English.

"I'm not _trash_. I'm Kisaragi Gentaro. I'm the man who'll befriend everyone in this school!"

' _And he says it once again!'_ the E-3 Students thought in shock.

"Hahahaha…." the Cheerleaders laughed.

"What's he saying?" the bad girl laughed finding his speech amusing.

"He sounds like a kiddy anime character!" the airhead giggled as she tossed the peel of her bannan on the ground in front of her during her laughing fit.

"Oh really?" Gentaro smiled, "Well I'm just that animated of a man." he countered, already beginning to get on their nerves.

' _Does he have a response for everything?'_ The Class E students all mentally paled at how things were becoming tense. One more spark and things could blow.

"Soon you'll all be my friends." Gentaro smiled sincerely as he pointed at them.

"What nonsense." Miu giggled before developing a serious...if not scary expresion, "I'm Queen here, now and forever." she finished, and to Gentaro's friends and classmates, the fuse has been revealed, it was only a matter of time until it was lit.

"Well then…" he smiled walking forward, as to the Class E students it was as if he was lighting a flame with each step, "What about when you're not...whoa!" he cried slipping on a banana peel...diffusing the tension as everyone began laughing at his...cliche misfortune.

"Not what...Queen?" Miu asked, "As in me lose? Impossible, unbelievable, incomprehensible." she listed on.

Gentaro got back up and sat in a crouch as he looked up at Miu, "Then...wanna bet on it?" he smirked, his classmates who thought they could breath a sigh of relief all began panicking again, as Gentaro has just declared war on the Queen of their school with those words, "If in this Queenfest, you lose your title as Queen...you have to be my friend?"

"Hmm?" she pondered as several of her fans watched her carefully with bated breath, "Alright…" she finally spoke, "But... _when_ I win, you'll never show yourself to me. You'll transfer away from here and I'll never have to see you ever again." she smiled venomously, trying to scare Gentaro out of his stupid gamble.

"Alright…" Gentaro grunted, standing up and changing who had to look up at who, "That's all fine with me." he smiled taking that bet. The honest smile on his face...caused Miu's haughty look of confidence to...waver for a moment.

Without another word, the Queen of the school walked past Gentaro, her sidekicks and fans following her as they all walked away. Leaving Gentaro and his classmates to just stand there, trying to process what he has just done. They swore they even heard what sounded like Karasuma cursing in the distance as well.

"Ah mou! Are you sure you should agree to that!?" Kaede gawked.

"This is gonna suck for Gentaro…" Okajima cringed, "Miu-sama has won the title of Queen every year she's been in Amanogawa."

"Heh. You won't know until you try," Gentaro noted, playing with the Hopping Switch.

* * *

' _Our best shot at dealing with a new kind of kaijin akin to Futo's Dopants and he goes and does something asinine like this!'_ Karasuma thought as he kept a calm expression as he made his way up to Class E's building.

"Oh! Konnichiwa, Karasuma-san!" Yuki greeted, jogging over while carrying wooden poles.

"Hello. Starting tomorrow, I will be helping you students as a teacher here. I look forward to working with you," Karasuma informed.

"Sugoi! Then you'll be Karasuma-sensei from now on!" Yuki beamed.

"Speaking of…" Karasuma looked around, "Where is he?"

"Oh! Korosensei ruined our flowers that we were growing trying to look cool," Yuki explained, adopting an annoyed look, before pointing over at a tree...where Korosensei was moving about tied to a branch of it while avoiding the stabs made by students using their knives on sticks, "He's giving us a handicap as an apology."

"Right there! Stab him!-!"

"Dammit, even in this situation, he's being slippery and dodging!"

"Come now, this service is an apology, you know?" Korosensei taunted calmly, as if giving a simple lesson, "Surely it's rare to have a teacher in a position like this, where he is unable to move."

"...He can still move his body around at his full speed using the momentum of his light frame and base speed." Kengo noted, watching all this as he sighed, "Cut the branch and he'll be stuck flopping around like a stupid tuna!"

"Nurufufufufu! I see someone's been paying attention!" Korosensei noted, his green stripes appearing on his head, "Still, even with this exposed, you can't really…"

The branch broke off. Korosensei grunted as he landed on his face, the branch bouncing off his head. Apparently...it couldn't take the rapid movements of Korosensei's swinging. For a few moments, no one did a thing. Killing intent began to rise as Korosensei began to sweat heavily.

"NOW! GET HIM!-!" the students roared as they began to stab and shoot at Korosensei, who began to freak out and roll around to dodge.

"Ah...Korosensei tried looking cool and messed up again," Yuki noted.

"Wait a...HOLD ON!" Korosensei panicked, "M-My tentacles are all tangled up in the rope!"

"He's quick to panic, too," Yuki continued before Korosensei managed to get out of the ropes and fly up to the roof of the building.

"Dammit, he got out!"

"You guys can't follow me up here!" Korosensei laughed loudly, "Our basic characteristics are different, baka~!"

"Ah mou...We almost had him, too," one of the boys, Kimura, groaned, running a hand through his shaggy black hair as Korosensei continued to laugh until he tired himself out.

"Whew…" Korosensei sighed as he finished laughing, "Starting tomorrow...there will be twice as much homework."

"THAT'S PETTY!-!-!-!" the students all barked as Korosensei flew away.

"He's...Petty…" Yuki noted before blinking, "EH!?"

"That's fine with me...I already finished all the work in the text books." Kengo replied, "Also seems Kisaragi is broken. Someone fix him! I have no use for a broken Fourze."

"Ah, that reminds me," Karasuma recalled before turning to the frozen Gentaro, "KISARAGI!"

"Ah!" he panicked, "Karasuma-sensei, you scared me!" he sighed, "What's up?"

"You are the only one in the entire school that can use the Fourze Driver...a device needed to fight this latest Kaijin outbreak...and you put it on the line for a contest that only female students can enter?!"

"EH?!" the students that hadn't been there screamed in shock.

"Oh yeah that...I hadn't thought of that at the moment. But it seemed like the cool thing to say." Gentaro nodded, "Also...she's the girl who always won...I'd need to get another pretty girl to compete and win…" he paused.

"What's that face?" Karasuma asked.

"It's his idea face." Yuki explained.

"Stop making that face!" Karasuma ordered, "Your ideas are what got you into this situation!"

"I got it!" Gentaro ignored, "I just need to find a cute girl who can beat Miu-senpai!"

"Aho!" Karasuma responded to his logic.

"Sensei...in order to save my bacon...I need to cut class!" Gentaro spoke with a salute before he began booking it to the main campus.

"So...he's not broken?" Kengo asked bluntly "Okay. All is right with me then."

"Kengo-kun, didn't you hear he'd have to transfer?" Yuki asked.

"All we need is Fourze...he doesn't need to attend here to be that." he responded, "Though that could be troublesome...Right. Save his stupid ass. Karasuma...I need to go hack into the school."

"Why do I even bother with you two…" Karasuma sighed, he then blinked when Gentaro returned and lifted Okajima over his shoulder before jumping back out the window with him.

"I need help!" Gentaro shouted.

"At least he admits it…" some of them muttered.

* * *

Gentaro ran across the school with Okajima, still so confused he didn't even ask to be put down. As the two passed by some students, neither noticed another cloaked Zodiart watching from behind a wall. This one however had an insect-like face, with light grey armor forming its head. Six legs dangled like dreadlocks along the side of its head as a gold crown rested on its forehead. A scorpion-like stinger formed along the back of its head as its red eyes looked at Gentaro for but a moment...before turning back on a group of girls gossiping about Queenfest, something about a first year who seemed to be gaining popularity.

Gentaro put Okajima down around the back of the school where all the delinquents gathered. Okajima gawked in shock, seeing the scary and bigger delinquents eyeing them.

"Oi...I need some info." Gentaro called out as Okajima tried to talk him out of this.

"G-g-Gentaro…" Okajima stammered, his face pale.

"Relax, Okajima. These are my people!" Gentaro smiled.

The thugs all stood up and walked over with growls. Okajima cried in surprise te next moment as they rushed them only to be sent flying away as Gentaro took them all down within mere seconds. Okajima blinked to see all of them downed and out cold. Their leader grunted as Gentaro slammed his head into his, leaving him too dazed to fight back.

"Okay. Now about that info." Gentaro smiled.

"If...you...want…..info...ask….him…." he grunted before passing out as he pointed at a student Gentaro had met: The colorful student who called him a deadman in the cafeteria.

"Yo! I'm the information dealer, JK!" the student greeted before crossing his arms and posing his left hand as a 'J' and his right hand as a 'K,' "It's written 'JK,' but pronounced 'Jake!'"

"Jake…" Okajima blinked as Gentaro shrugged.

"So you're the new student from Class E who's causing some chaos?" JK asked, walking up to Gentaro, "You seem to be asking about the Queenfest, tell me what can I do for you?"

"I need to find a girl who can compete with Kazashiro Miu!" Gentaro quickly spoke, "Okajima has an eye for girls! But we need a lead on who!" he added.

"Eh...So that's why you brought me along?" Okajima blinked, "It's my dream mission!" he realized with a cheer.

"Ara?" JK blinked, "So you want my help to win your bet with the Queen...Well, while I don't like her...total B word if you get me!" he laughed, "But...what do I..." he paused, pointing at himself, "Get from...you?" he pointed at Gentaro and Okajima, "This is a school of Give and Take. Either you give in the work to stay above the water...or your very highschool life gets taken from you." he explained bluntly, "So...what do you have?"

"..." Gentaro smirked, "Friendship." he said as he pointed to the thugs he just beat up like dollar store minions. Okajima nodded as he realized Gentaro meant his strength and combat skill was his trade to JK for info.

"I...suppose that could be useful," JK muttered as he realized Gentaro's combat skills were useful for protection and he had some rather...salty 'friends' in this school.

"Come on then!" Gentaro cheered as he wrapped his arm around JK's neck in a half nelson like hold as he began dragging him off, "Okajima, we got an info broker!"

"It feels like we're secret agents!" Okajima cheered.

"Hair! Hair! Watch the hair!" JK complained while being dragged off.

* * *

Gentaro, Okajima, and JK snuck around the corners of the halls, all of them keeping low to the ground and their hands shaped like guns for some reason. Eventually, the trio were about to turn a corner before JK stopped them and pointed at a girl walking down it with wavy black hair.

"First year, Hirota Reiko," JK informed, "They say she's the best candidate for having two straight years of becoming Queen when Miu graduates."

"Hmm...Rich locks of hair, cute face, good curves that're a shoe-in to fill out over the next few years...Eight out of ten," Okajima noted.

"Okajima...chances of beating Miu-senpai?" Gentaro asked his expert.

"Hmm...Ninety percent chance if she's got a good talent and we get the right outfit for the speech portion," Okajima replied.

"That's enough odds for this gambling man," Gentaro smirked.

"There's only one issue," JK noted.

* * *

"I don't have any interest in joining the Queenfest this year," Reiko informed, the four standing (or sitting on a desk in JK's case) in an empty classroom.

"Please do it!" Gentaro pleaded as he clapped his hands together and bowed his head slightly.

"No way, I don't have any chance of beating Kazashiro-senpai." she shook her head.

"Come on! You're young like the rest of us! You should have more dreams!" Gentaro responded.

"Gentaro-san, that makes you sound like an old man," Okajima whispered over his shoulder.

"You can't just live on dreams," Reiko replied.

"Why are you stuck on that point?" Gentaro deadpanned as JK pondered before an idea popped in his head.

"But you know...if you came close to Kazashiro-senpai in Queenfest, your stock could go up." JK smirked with an arch of his eyebrows.

"He's right!" Okajima loudly agreed, "People would see how pretty you are like Miu-senpai and people would take a lot of notice of you!"

"Eh, you think?" Reiko asked, her mood lifting up as she considered their points.

"Thanks. That really helped." Gentaro whispered to them.

"I want additional payment," JK stated with a smirk.

"I'll be keeping an 'IOU' from ya myself," Okajima chuckled before screaming and pointing at the blackboard...where a floating piece of chalk was writing 'DON'T ENTER THE QUEENFEST!'

The four all stared at the chalkboard before suddenly Reiko was tossed down to the ground by an unseen force. Gentark rushed to her aid while JK and Okajima, in fear, held onto one another while panicking out of their minds. As Gentaro helped the girl to her feet, they were suddenly tossed across the room. As Gentaro got up, he managed to see something standing where they had been from how the air 'twisted' at that spot.

"Get out of here," he ordered to Reiko as he gently pushed her towards the door. Once she was far enough away, he reached behind his back and somehow drew out the Fourze Driver. Okajima blinked, peeking out from behind the desks.

"Eh...he carries that all the time?" he asked as JK slowly looked out with him. Gentaro put the belt on and flipped the switches before getting into his standby pose.

 **=THREE...TWO...ONE…=**

"Henshin!" Gentaro declared as he pushed the level and swung his arm up to the sky before the ring formed and engulfed him in the steam.

The steam blasted the figure and negated its camouflage ability, exposing what it really was. Standing in the room was a tall monstrous chameleon monster. Its body was primarily green with hints of yellow on its body. It had three horns growing out of the top of its head with a single bronze eye and a stone 'beard' growing out of its chin. Bronze 'stars' were embedded in its body, shaped in a way to resemble a constellation.

"Gah! Z-Zodiarts!" Okajima yelped.

"Zodiarts?" JK repeated.

"Uchu Kita!" Fourze yelled, spooking the Zodiarts with his battle cry, "Let's settle this Man-to-Man!"

Fourze charged at the confused and unprepared Zodiarts, only for a second figure to punch Fourze, sending him flying across the room and into a wall. Okajima and JK cried in terror as they saw the new scorpion-themed Zodiarts in robes.

"Two at once…" Fourze grunted getting up, "Okay...let's do this thing." he smirked, wiping his finger across his face plate as if it where his nose.

" _ **Hmph. Go,"**_ the Scorpion ordered the chameleon. The Chameleon-themed monster ran out as fast as it could at those orders.

"Oi, get back here!" Fourze shouted, chasing after the Zodiarts only for the Scorpion Zodiarts to kick at him, making him back away.

The new cloaked monster spun around and began attacking once more. Only using its legs to attack, the Zodiarts swung low as Fourze jumped over the kick before blocking a well aimed kick to his torso. Fourze grunted, taking another kick before side stepping a front kick that just hit the wall behind him. Fourze grabbed the Zodiarts' leg, locking it in place, before he kicked it back, knocking it back a step. Fourze grunted, looking around before he rolled away towards the door.

"It's too cramped in here, so let's take this outside!" he challenged, enticing the Zodiarts to follow him out of the school before classes let out and endangered his schoolmates.

The Zodiarts growled, taking this as Fourze being cocky. It quickly dashed out and down the halls after him. Okajima and JK looked at one another before grunting in disgust and pushing the other away, as in their fear they were still holding one another. Both dusted non existent dust off their jackets. JK moved to say something before he was grabbed and shoved against a window, the two looked to see Kengo and Karasuma standing there, glaring at JK.

"You didn't see anything. Got. It." Kengo growled out simply.

"Got it…" JK nodded slowly.

"One word of this to anyone...you'll be dropped to E Class." Karasuma added, "I bet a first year in E Class...would be rather bad for your life here." he spoke, adding incentive for JK not to potentially blab or think of using this as a favor request.

"Actually, I'd like to not get involved." JK bluntly explained with an awkward chuckle, "So...let's just say nothing happened."

"Good!" the two intimidating men nodded, "Okajima, let's go!" they both ordered.

"H-Hai!" he panicked, following them after Fourze and the Zodiarts.

* * *

Fourze tumbled along the ground after another good kick from the Zodiarts. The monster walked forward while swinging its arms under its robs and tossing them off, revealing its true form beneath. Its dark grey body was armored like the exoskeleton of a scorpion. Its arms were covered in larger gauntlet-like shields that curved to resemble the claws of a Scorpion with long stingers extending from the front and back. Two more stinger-like spikes extended from each shoulder as well; with a final pair extending from the tips of its feet as well. The Zodiarts had an array of blue stars along its torso and arms with a red one in the very center of its chest. The lights lit up and formed the Scorpio Constellation within its aura of dark cosmic energy.

"Well...isn't that interesting." Fourze muttered.

He rushed the Scorpion Zodiarts as he swung a punch, only for it to block each of hs punches with kicks. Fourze tried his own, only for it to block by striking his knee. Fourze tried with his left leg only for the Zodiarts to hook its right leg around his and keep him trapped in an awkward position. The Zodiarts then pushed Fourze back and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Discarding the cloak seemed to have boosted the monster's speed and power with its kicks.

Fourze grunted and charged again only for the Zodiart to slam its foot into his abdomen which seemed to be less armored then his chest. The Zodiart pushed itself with its other leg and tried to strike Fourze's big helmet, but missed as Fourze ducked his head down in time. However, it kept its momentum and spun around to land another kick to Fourze's chest, sending him stumbling back a second time now.

Fourze grunted, charging in a third time, only for the Zodiarts to jump and land sideways on a wall. Fourze blinked before it jumped off and landed a flying roundhouse to his helmet, knocking Fourze back for the third time now. Fourze rushed again as he punched while using his jetpack to build up speed for force only for the Zodiarts to jump and twist around in the air to avoid the punch and kick Fourze for a fifth blow to knock him back.

"So...fast…" Fourze grunted in pain as he stood his ground surprisingly well.

Fourze rushed again as he swung his arms around, using his gauntlets' weight to boost his swings' speed. The Zodiarts registered these attacks as ones to dodge and ducked back from each swing as Fourze used his limbs as weapons of momentum. Fourze kicked at the Zodiart, only for it to back a step and kick at Fourze's next kick. Both legs met and pushed the other back. Fourze rushed to punch only for the Zodiarts to jump back and skid across the ground backward on all four before lifting one leg up, taking a pose that made it look like an actual Scorpion about to sting.

"Will you stop moving around so damn fast!?" Fourze demanded. The Zodiarts' reply was an impossible forward flip as it landed a bicycle kick to Fourze's chest, sending him flying back across the grass, "I really hate those legs!"

"Should we classify this as a Horoscopes Zodiarts?" Karasuma pondered as he, Okajima, and Kengo arrived, looking out from behind a pair of trees.

"The Scorpio constellation...This one is clearly on a whole other level," Kengo added as he watched it battle, "It's too strong and fast for Kisaragi as he is now with his unrefined fighting style." he added on, already analysing it, "Karasuma-san...I think we have a lot of hidden problems."

"Agreed," Karasuma noted with a nod, "For one, he seems to have forgotten that he has AstroSwitches, utilizing just his brute strength and brawler style."

"Or rather this is how he is used to fighting," Kengo added, "He's not used to having weapons. In his mind, he never needed them. We'll need to train that habit out of him if he hopes to stand a chance."

"Ah," Karasuma agreed before Fourze slammed into the tree he was behind, "Kisaragi!"

"Ah! Hai, Sensei?" Fourze asked, getting up quickly.

"Your opponent's too fast to handle with normal punches and kicks," Karasuma informed, "Don't forget that you have armaments." Fourze tilted his head as the two swore they saw a question mark appear above his head, "...Your AstroSwitches!"

"Right!" he nodded as he rolled out of the way of a giant Scorpion stinger that grew from the Zodiarts' back. It struck the ground, causing an explosion implying the tip exploded rather then inject poison. Fourze rolled forward as he swapped out Drill for Hopping.

 **=HOPPING=**

"Wait, Kisaragi! Not that one!" Kengo shouted, his computer showing what he inserted.

 **=HOPPING ON!=**

The Hopping Module formed. Fourze chuckled before the module pressed down against the ground...and proceeded to shoot Fourze high into the air. Kengo and Karasuma facepalmed as the Scoprio Horoscopes gave a chuckle of amusement while putting its robe back on. It proceeded to walk off as Fourze crashed into the ground, leaving an indent shaped like his body in it.

"Ah…" Fourze grunted as he slowly pulled himself free.

"Well...it was worth a try to see how it works under Earth's gravity...but sadly the result is the same. Its spring force is too strong to control." Karasuma sighed, "It's not very useful if it makes you jump around without control."

"I sadly have to agree…" Kengo nodded, "It's more of a liability in battle than anything else."

"You okay?" Okajima asked as he helped up Fourze after the Rider had switched Hopping for Drill once more.

"I'll be fine...this thing just has a lot of kick." Fourze sighed as Kengo plucked it from his hand.

"This thing has no use to us. We're better off leaving it on the Rabbit Hutch where it can't get in the way." Kengo sighed only for Fourze to take it back.

"No. This has its uses!" Fourze argued.

"It's a waste of time." Kengo shook his head.

"Nothing is a waste of time." Fourze argued again.

"Well...he's optimistic. I'll give him that." Karasuma sighed knowing Gentaro was impossible to argue with, his odd child like comebacks...made it really hard to counter his arguments.

"Ugh…" Kengo groaned as Fourze patted and dusted the switch as if it were alive. Fourze walked off on his own after that leaving Kengo to deal with his usual headache and one from Gentaro's antics.

* * *

"I don't understand what's going on at all!" Reiko complained to Gentaro after he found and talked to her, "Anyway, I'm not going to enter Queenfest!" she declared loudly.

The two stopped to see Miu in jogging clothes stopping to look at Reiko and Gentaro. She pulled headphone earbuds out of her ear to better listen to what they might say. As if expecting someone to say something and explain what she took time out of her day to witness.

"Ah, Miu-senpai! Good luck in the Queenfest! I'm definitely voting for you!" Reiko quickly spoke up hoping she heard none of what she said earlier. She then left with a smile on her face leaving a shocked Gentaro.

"Trying to set up a rival competitor…" Miu spoke "A waste of time and effort." she smirked, jogging off.

"In that case…" Gentaro smiled as he had an idea.

* * *

Yuki and Kaede sat in class as they tried to get an early start on Korosensei's double dose of homework so they could have some free time after school to hang out together. It was easy enough, but still an annoying quantity. The two would rather go out to do something normal to be honest. Granted what was normal to one may not have been normal to other, but that is a story for another day.

"Girls!" Gentaro shouted, swinging the door open loudly and spooking everyone present in the class, "I need you!"

"Eh? Is something wrong, Kisaragi-san?" Kanzaki asked.

"I need every cute girl in our class ASAP!" Gentaro shouted without proper explanation.

"So bold!" Okajima shouted, taking this to a very wrong place.

"He's snapped…" Kengo noted.

"Well...he's honest about what he wants…" Karasuma muttered as some of the male students nodded.

"I think maybe this isn't what he means…" Yuki spoke.

"I need the cutest girl in class to help me dethrone Miu-senpai! Otherwise I have to transfer away...forever!" Gentaro revealed, earning shocked expressions from his classmates and a fainting spell from Korosensei.

"EH!? That rumor was real?!"

"Well, why not our very own class idol, Kanzaki-san?" Sugino suggested.

"Wait," Kengo spoke up, making everyone stop, "I can't ask any of you to do that."

"Eh?!" Gentaro gawked.

"A Zodiarts is targeting girls who think about entering. As such, I can't ask you to stupidly get in our way of catching it," he explained, earning deadpanned expressions from his wording, "Yuki, Kaede. You'll enter and bait it out." he quickly ordered.

"Eh?! U-Us?!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Oh! Be careful, too. It's a chameleon so it may have a long tongue," Okajima added.

"I'd take your warning more seriously if your nose wasn't bleeding!" Kaede barked.

"Kengo-kun, why us?!" Yuki cried.

"You two chose to join the Kamen Rider Club….so by default, you are part of our team and therefore useful people to our cause." Kengo explained, "It'd probably be safer to use you two as Kisaragi would be fast to save you. Honestly with how the rest of this class act trying to kill Tako…"

"Korosensei~!" said 'Tako' corrected.

"I refuse to use Kisaragi's made up name...anyway from how I've seen it, the other girls would be too hard to plan this out with and furthermore...I don't know their names." Kengo finished.

"Kengo-kun...pay attention…" Korosensei cried.

"I refuse… Besides I need you too, Sensei." Kengo sighed, "I need you to speed them out at the first sign of danger. This way, Kisaragi can focus as Fourze and take it down."

"Eh...I….I have a part?!" he asked, happily crying.

"No way!" Yuki and Kaede complained.

"Please! You girls are the only ones who can save me from this pinch." Gentaro spoke up.

"While stupid, I don't want to have to handle this." Kengo spoke up, "Karasuma can make it so Kisaragi doesn't have to leave...but…."

"We all know he's the kind of person who keeps his word." Karasuma sighed, "Even if his word is god damn stupid."

"What they said!" Gentaro nodded.

"Plus, considering Kengo-kun is against the other girls in the class from participating due to the hazards, there were two others aside from Reiko-san," Korosensei noted, dressed up as a stereotypical detective.

"Eh? Really?" Kaede asked.

"Oh! I know who you're referring to, Sensei!" Okajima noted before frowning, "But...they've been absent for a week now."

"I asked our female class representative to do a little asking around on the main campus," Korosensei informed as he motioned to a tall girl with long brown hair kept in a ponytail with straight bangs, "Kataoka-san, if you would?"

"Hai. After talking with their friends on the main campus-once Korosensei took me down there and filled me in on the situation-, both were attacked by an invisible monster like Hirota-san," Kataoka informed, "Both were also signed up for the Queenfest." Kengo inserted a Switch into the burger robot and let it transform before it displayed small three dimensional images of Miu and her two companions, "From the sheet, there are only three participants; Kazashiro Miu-san, Sakuma Tamae, and Shigeno Jun."

"Oddly convenient isn't it?" Kengo sarcastically noted, "If I was a stupid gambler like Kisaragi, I'd bet big money on two of these three girls being next for an attack."

"Two?" Korosensei blinked.

"Because one of them could be the Zodiarts," Kengo added.

"That's why you didn't want to involve any of the other girls from class," Gentaro nodded.

"Exactly, I however can feel comfortable volunteering these two...as they were smart enough to join the Kamen Rider Club." he reiterated, "But most importantly, if this goes to plan we can get the Zodiarts...and with any luck...and Tako…"

"Korosensei!"

"Tako!" Kengo snapped, "We can corner that Horoscope Zodiarts using his speed and...knack for annoying people to give Kisaragi the time and means to defeat the chameleon one."

"So wait...my job is to both save the girls...and corner some high leveled scorpion monster that utterly trounced Kisaragi-kun...and not let it kill me. Brilliant!" Korosensei cheered.

"Do we have a choice?" Yuki asked.

"Sugaya can make you a Hayabusa cosplay if you do," Gentaro stated.

"Matte, nani?" a tall and slender male with light grey/silver hair asked, looking up from a sketchbook with sketches of two dresses on the current page he was on with small notes written by both dresses.

"TO THE SIGN UP SHEET!" Yuki declared, carrying Kaede off in a fireman's carry.

"...Utahoshi...did…"

"Don't stop to think of it." Kengo stopped Karasuma, "Just be thankful he was useful."

"Nurufufufufu. Operation Queenfest Victory is a go!" Korosensei declared.

* * *

While the Class E students began their plot to save Gentaro's proverbial bacon from being cooked, the three head cheerleaders didn't bother to worry. Instead, all three of them gathered in Miu's home. All of them having entered her personal indoor top floor pool. All three girls wore assorted bikinis. Miu wore a black two piece with pink ribbons accenting it. Tamae wore a dark blue two piece but with a skirt over her bottom piece adding a cuter flare to her look. Finally, Jun wore a pure pink two piece which complimented her cute but airheaded nature. Miu pulled herself out of the pool after a relaxing swim. She dried her hair and body off as she walked over to the chairs, her two friends happily eating gourmet chocolates laid out on a plate for them.

"Yummy!" Jun cheered, happily gobbling up another chocolate truffle.

"So good…" Tamae smiled.

"Of course. Our family patissier made it herself." Miu spoke, sitting down and reaching for an orange drink.

"Miu want one?" Jun asked.

"No." she quickly shot down the request, "This drink is enough for me, a perfect calorie count and nutritional value."

Tamae put down a chocolate she picked up before pushing the entire plate over to Jun, silently telling her she could have the whole thing.

"Really?!" Jun smiled happily. Jun, if she had anything her true friends envied her for...it was her unfair ability to eat anything without physical change….well that is any negative change. All those calories clearly went to the _right_ places in her body.

Deciding to change the subject, Tamae brought out a paper bag filled with all the gifts Miu's fans gave her. She pulled out a necklace case and opened it.

"Miu, look at this?"

Miu blinked before cringing a bit, seeing it was a pendant with the centerpiece having a gaudy kanji for Love written on it. It was the most tacky and tasteless thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

"This pendant is unbelievable! It's so gaudy!" Miu spoke in at disgust at the pendant before tossing it and its box into a trash bin beside her "Did they expect me to wear this?!"

"What's this even say?" Tamae asked, handing her a letter.

"This handwriting is so sloppy! Do they think this pleases me?" Miu asked, getting more and more annoyed as she tore the letter to shreds and tossed it away.

"Is this...a DVD of photos of you?" Tamae asked, creeped out reading what it was about.

"No way?! Ama High's students are really all idiots!" Miu lost her cool as she began destroying each and every gift she got and throwing the remains away into the trash bin.

Miu stood up and walked around for a moment to try and clam herself, "All the students of Amagawa are such scum." she sighed, "All they try to do is live vicariously through me. Use me to fulfill their fantasies. All because none of them have what it takes to accomplish them on their own."

* * *

Several days went by before the Queenfest finally arrived. It was enough time for everyone to prepare for whatever came their way. For the three Cheerleader contestants, they spent the time relaxing as they already believed the same results would come of it: Miu Kazashiro's victory as was the case the last two years. In the cheering crowd, Shun and some of his fellow American Football players stood with arms crossed, the leader of them just smirking a bit. As everyone waited for the event to begin in a few moments, several teachers arrived both to spectate...and monitor the contestants. Ensure none of the girls used shall we say...secret risque tricks to win some votes.

Two of the teachers assigned to watch the event currently walked in together. One was an older man who was a little on the tall side. He had his hair neatly combed and wore a light pink dress shirt with a purple tie and grey slacks, and a set of suspenders over each shoulder as well. Standing beside him was a young female teacher. She was a very pretty woman with long black hair dressed in a mostly pink business suit with a white skirt. These where the second year Geography teacher, Chuta Ohsugi, and the second year Class A Homeroom teacher, Sarina Sonoda.

"There aren't many entrants in this year's Queenfest," Sonoda noted.

"Miu-san is a terrifying opposition." Ohsugi sighed ,pulling out a fan and using it to fan himself, "I imagine no one wants to get in the way of her final year victory." he sighed, "Kind of takes the fun out of this whole thing though, doesn't it? The Principal set this up to help the girls…Now the top girl just uses it to cement her place and put down the rest."

"Competition is the cornerstone of our school after all…" Sonoda sighed, "Those who try get rewarded over those who don't. It's how the Principal chooses to run the school. I have no reason to doubt his methods."

"Still such a shame...If teachers could compete, I'd totally vote for you Sonoda-sensei." Ohsugi changed the subject as he smiled at her, trying to start a moment. Sonoda bashfully smiled in responce to his words, but before more could be said.

"'Scuse me!" a student wearing a flashy golden jacket and red bowtie shouted shoving his way past the two teachers...seeming to mostly shove Ohsugi as he ran up to the stage, "Okay five minutes to show time, people!" he told the students who helped set up the stage.

"Man...Can ya believe that the only girls going up against Miu-sama-tachi are in E Class?" one of the students helping set it up whispered to another.

"I know, right? ...Think they got paid to do it since they know they'd lose?"

"Could be. Or they're confident since they don't need to worry about studying as much as the rest of us and practiced for it," a third quietly noted.

"If you have the time to gossip, you have the time to tighten the rope on the curtain." a voice spoke up scaring the students as they all turned to see a man walking up to the stage. His brown hair was neatly combed back while violet eyes stared at each and every one of them, "Come now...I know five minutes is plenty of time but you can't slack off now." he spoke, fixing the tie of his sharp business suit.

"H-Hai, Principal Asano!" the three replied as they hurried up the pace.

"That's more like it!" he laughed happily as he walked off the stage, "Still...now I'm interested what those girls were thinking." he muttered to himself as he joined the other teachers.

After a few more minutes, the event began underway. The student who was clearly the MC of the Queenfest walked out with a microphone in hand as he cheered to pump up all the students.

"Thanks for waiting, everyone! We are prepared to begin Amanogawas Yearly Queenfest competition!" he cheered, earning applause, "As is the deal each year, there are two events, and then you guys will vote for a Winner! This year, we have a record low of only five girls!" he went on, "This means we'll only need one round of voting to decide a winner! Now you all know the rules: keep it classy, keep it clean, and give it your best! Let's give a quick round of applause for our Principal who created this event! Arigato Asano-sensei!" he cheered as many of the male students cheered loudly at that.

Asano chuckled, giving a small wave to the applause. Yet while he sported a small smile on his lips, his eyes were looking around.

' _It seems the few Class E students here are tense,'_ Asano thought to himself, seeing that several of the boys in the E Class were all there, some showing obvious signs of tension. His gaze then lingered on Gentaro who clearly stood out, _'That one...he's different. He's standing firm as if ready to move. He is also scanning the area as closely as he can...what are they up to?'_

Kengo silently walked up alongside the teachers with Karasuma as they seemed the most in control and able to appear relaxed. Kengo, however, was still holding the Camera Switch in his hand and relentlessly turning it on and off. The two calm and collected males nodded to one another after a moment as Kengo walked off to find a spot to set up his tools to detect the Zodiarts. Karasuma, however, sighed and kept his spot with the other teachers to, should things go wrong, move them out of danger. Both of them knew that this could be where they needed to reveal the Zodiarts and Fourze to the main campus due to the Zodiarts being so dead set on this event. But if at all possible damage control was optimal, Karasuma would calm the teachers and explain it to them, and with luck no one would believe the students about a monster or Kamen Rider...mainly since Kengo already set up cell phone jammers, so no posting this on YouTube. Why Youtube...well Gentaro had tried...space vlogs a few times already, so Kengo had grown to hate the website now.

"The first entry is Year 2 Class E Jojima Yuki: "Hang in there, Hayabusha-kun!"" the MC declared as Yuki ran on stage...dressed up as the satellite Hayabusa in quite the intricate detail almost down to the smallest piece.

"Wow. You outdid yourself, Sugaya," Gentaro noted, patting his back.

"Thanks. Though if there had been enough time, I could've done a little better with some of the paneling," Sugaya noted, "But between two dresses and that…"

"If anything seeming homemade makes it more believable…" Kengo spoke up walking past them before handing some extra Switches to Gentaro, "Though...this is rather...interesting."

"Hai…" Yoshida agreed, "Still can't believe sh...no, no. I _can_ believe Yuki-san would do this for the performance part."

"Eh, what's that mean?" Gentaro blinked.

"You never learned why Yuki got moved to E Class, did you?" Yoshida asked, "You know how she's a space nut?"

"Yeah?"

"The chairman of the school is a former famous astronaut." Sugaya sighed.

"She wouldn't leave him alone to the point she sacrificed the principal's personal office to cannibalize it into a planetarium," Kengo bluntly explained, "It was funny, or so they say. The Chairman loved it, but the Principal could say nothing for a week."

"I heard that the Chairman kept it that way and gave him a bigger office to make up for it," Sugaya added.

"But for what she did, she had to be punished," Yoshida sighed.

' _What is she doing…?'_ Karasuma mentally groaned, mentally facepalming, as many of the students were having the same reaction.

"Wh...What is that?" JK gawked.

"This is good…" Tomoko noted under her breath with a smile.

"Uh...y-you can do it, Yuki. You're doing great?" Kaede quietly noted behind stage, _'WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?! WE'RE TRYING TO WIN IT!'_

"You call this good?" Miu asked, dressed in her cheerleading outfit with her two sidekicks, all three of them doing warm up stretches, but it seemed they modified their uniforms slightly as well, such as shortening their tops to expose more of their midriff, and their skirts were shortened just enough to draw more attention to their legs as well, "I can't believe that idiot resorted to asking his loser friends to competing." she groaned while laying down against her leg which was propped against the wall, showing how flexible she was.

"O-oi! We're not out of this yet!" Kaede argued.

"Oh?" Tamae asked, bending down a bit while getting close to Kaede, making the greenette flinch while glancing at the bounce of her bosom, "It seems to me that your loser friend is trying to help Miu-sama win the bet between her and the baka."

' _B-Big!'_ Kaede thought.

"Though, I get the feeling you'll falter in winning as well," she continued, "You're quite...lacking, after all."

'LACKING _?!'_ Kaede mentally screamed in outrage as Tamae walked off as Yuki moved to backstage, puffing her cheeks up in annoyance.

"Mou...Those guys suck," Yuki fumed, "They don't understand what's great about Hayabusa-kun!"

"You did your best, Yuki-chan…" Kaede sighed as they turned to see Gentaro walk in.

"You did your best Yuki...thanks." Gentaro smiled appreciating all the effort she put in to help him. Yuki nodded as they performed the same handshake of friendship. Kaede smiled, knowing Gentaro was just happy with knowing they gave it their best.

"Such is the limits of _Trash_ and _Geeks_." Miu spoke, addressing them by English titles once more, "Move aside, and let me show you a true Queen's performance."

"The pride on that girl…" Kaede grumbled as the three cheerleaders walked out on stage while putting sparkly red cowboy hats on.

"Oi...I thought these were one at a time performances…" Karasuma spoke.

"Oh, what's the harm? The Cheerleader Club always wins the top three places anyway," Asano shrugged.

"So I guess the queen really can do whatever she wants…" Karasuma muttered.

After a moment, the music began as the three girls stood in the center of the stage, Miu of course taking center most position as they all began their performance. The high tempo dance music began as the three cheerleaders did their hobby proud and began dancing in perfect synch to the music. Every single motion, every moment, and every step was perfectly practiced, and choreographed to not only be timed to the music, but also draw attention to the girls' bodies. With every swing of their arms, their tops moved up enough to expose their midriff. With every step and swivel of their hips, their skirts flared out enough to draw the eyes around.

It was easy to see why both male and female students loved this. For the male students, their performance showed off their sexual appeal without being overtly obvious; 'less is more' as they say. But for the girls, it was almost like a fantasy fulfillment, wishing they could look and be like these three. Truly this was the performance of a Queen who knew what her people desired...and how to give it to them. They even had a video playing on a screen next to the stage, showing shots of all three in their uniforms, posing for pictures around school, and even footage of them all in swimsuits at an indoor pool.

"Welp...Bye-bye, Gentaro," Sugaya noted as Maehara fanned a downed Okajima, a steady stream of blood flowing from his nostrils with hearts replacing his eyes.

"You mean bye-bye us…" Yoshida added, taking his eyes off the honestly tantalizing performance, especially now they they brought out the pompoms, "No Gen...no Fourze...meaning we're about to become Monster Academy…"

"Just as expected," Shun chuckled, "My _honey_ truly is exceptional."

"So...she's not just talk…" Kengo sighed, having joined his E Class classmates, "This means we either have to trick Kisaragi into accepting Karasuma's help to keep him from leaving...or bet it all on Kaede to win everyone over tomorrow. Even I know...this act can't be beat."

"Only way would be sabotage or Kayano-san's performance being even better," Sugino noted.

"..." Kengo blinked as he began to consider what his options where, "Hmm…"

"You can't sabotage the event!" most of them deadpanned, "That'd be even worse for us in the long run!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh...I'm just being practical," Kengo held his hands up before glancing over at Tomoko, who was preferring to avoid watching and sharing something on her iPad with Hazama and earning a cold look aimed at him from the older girl of the two upon being noticed, _'And that's out as well.'_

"Quite impressive. Don't you think, Karasuma-sensei?" Asano asked, trying to strike up conversation with the new teacher.

"Yeah...They just need a pole in the middle of the stage…" Karasuma bluntly stated, earning a shocked look from the one female teacher present, "What...it's obvious what they're doing…"

"My...you are...honest." Asano noted.

Soon, the dance began to wind down. As the final notes played, the trio struck a pose...before Tamae gasped and grabbed at her neck. Everyone began to panic in worry as she fell to the ground. Gentaro quickly rushed into stage just as Tamae seemed to be freed and use this moment to run away off the stage.

"Where is it?!" Gentaro demanded.

"Get ready." Kengo told his classmates "The only way out of here is backstage and through the front. If worse comes to worse, it'll come our way!"

"Don't tell us to be ready for combat while turning us into shields!" Yoshida snapped as Kengo had moved behind his fellow male classmates.

Gentaro looked around the stage before the next girl to get attacked was Jun. The poor girl gasped as something grabbed her neck and lifted her up slightly. Gentaro panicked before looking backstage and seeing a chalkboard. He quickly rolled through the curtains and over to it before erasing all the information someone wrote on it. Gentaro rushed back out, clapping the two erasers, kicking up a dust cloud of chalk that fell over Jun and the figure attacking before revealing the Zodiarts, who's invisibility was disturbed by the chalk dust.

The Zodiarts, in shock, dropped the girl who was quickly led away by Kaede. The Chameleon Zodiarts grunted as it was kicked by Gentaro. Gentaro smirked, slicking his hair back as the Zodiarts looked up at him. It took a step towards him...before spinning around and dashing off through the students, creating a panic. The Class E males instead all screamed with their fellow main campus schoolmates and jumped aside as the Zodiarts growled at them. Gentaro grunted, jumping off the stage and chasing after it.

"We agree...when we tell the rest of the class...it pushed us?" Kengo asked the others.

"Agreed," his fellow embarrassed Class E males nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Oi! You get back here!" Gentaro shouted.

The Chameleon Zodiarts ignored Gentaro as it continued to run away. It turned a corner before skidding to a halt.

"Ah! So sorry~!" Korosensei, wearing a construction uniform while holding a stop sign up, "We're currently performing bridge repairs! Please take the detour by waiting three seconds!"

The Zodiarts, despite being a rather horrifying monster on its own, took a very long moment to just stare at Korosensei. Clearly never seeing anyone or anything like him. This, however, was its biggest mistake as a familiar robotic three count grabbed its attention. Korosensei grinned as his sign spun around to a blue Go sign.

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted while running as the Fourze armor put itself on him, "Uchu Kita!" he shouted loudly as he jumped and tackled the Zodiarts over. Both tumbled across the ground before getting back to their feet.

The Chameleon Zodiarts grunted, jumping away and onto a scaffolding before pushing itself off and swinging a kick at Fourze. Fourze easily grabbed the leg before swinging the monster around and slamming it down on the ground. Fourze chuckled, seeing that now the strength advantage was all his. The Zodiarts flipped back up to its feet and started to jump around. As it did, Fourze attempted to keep up only to end up getting kicked at times between jumps. The Zodiarts swung its tongue out at a scaffolding and pulled itself over to avoid a punch from Fourze.

"Get over here!" Fourze snapped as he charged at the Zodiarts once more.

The Chameleon Zodiarts swung its tongue out...only to freeze up as its head broke out in a heavy sweat.

"Ah...Gomen nasai, but I was using that wasabi for my hot dog," Korosensei noted on the scaffolding the Zodiarts had attempted to grab in its attempt to dodge via its tongue...said tongue now sporting an entire quart of wasabi that was meant to be on the hot dog Korosensei had been holding which was now beneath the extended tongue.

"Nice, Korosensei!" Fourze shouted as he jumped and landed a knee drop to the Zodiarts back.

The impact caused the tongue to snap back and slap it against the Zodiart's lone eye before going back into its mouth. It let out a cry of pain as the wasabi got in its eye while its mouth was burning hot. It looked around, ducking a punch, before jumping over the railing and started drinking the water in the river.

"Damn jumpy bastard...well I got jumps, too," Fourze smirked while pulling out the Hopping switch.

"Ah! G-Gentaro-kun, please tell me that you're not using that!" Korosensei panicked, starting to sweat heavily upon seeing it just as Karasuma arrived, Burgermeal on his shoulder.

"Again with the useless Switch…" Karasuma grumbled as the cooled down Chameleon jumped back up onto the bridge and snarled at Korosensei.

 **=HOPPING!=**

Fourze pushed the Switch down as he balanced on one leg.

 **=HOPPING ON!=**

Fourze jumped upward as the new armament formed around his leg and under his foot pushing him upward. He began hopping a few times in a controlled manner and just as Fourze came down for the third jump where the force really picked up, he rolled forward and used it and his frontal roll to control the force to send him forward. The Zodiarts blinked and tried to run, only for its path to be cut off by Fourze. Everytime the Zodiarts moved to make a run, Fourze had already jumped over its head and cut its path off. Fourze did a front flip and used the tip of the Hopping Module to strike the Zodiarts chest, knocking it down. As the monster blinked in shock, it was hit again as Fourze jumped off of the Zodiarts body, releasing all the built up force in the spring throughout the Chameleon Zodiarts' body. Each bounce seemed to cause more and more damage to the Zodiarts as the built up force was released into the Zodiarts for more damage rather then propel Fourze around wildly.

"Eh…" Korosensei blinked, feeling no shock from a teenager in space armor crashing into him, "What happened...I'm suppose to be a pancake on a wall...where's the slam?!"

"He's managed to master it?" Karasuma pondered as Burgermeal gave a squeaky cheer.

"Nothing in this world is useless!" Fourze cheered, "When it's time comes everything has its use!"

* * *

"...Pay up," Yoshida stated, smirking as the boys in 3-E grumbled while handing over cash to him.

"He was able to make it work?" Kengo pondered, being the sole male that didn't bet.

* * *

"Hup!" Fourze cheered, landing as he turned off Hopping, feeling he'd done what he could with it.

"Gentaro-kun, bigger weapons!" Korosensei shouted.

"Right!" Fourze cheered, inserting Chainsaw and Drill back into the Driver. He charged while activating Chainsaw, "Ikuze!"

 **=CHAINSAW ON!=**

Fourze shouted as he swung a reverse roundhouse that slashed the Zodiarts' chest, making it scramble back. It held a scar-like wound on its chest that slowly healed with its cosmic energy. But the pain was too much, its scaly hide not thick enough to withstand damage like that. Fourze kicked his leg up, slashing its left shoulder and making it stumble back a step. Fourze pressed on with a roundhouse that cut up its chest and sent it stumbling into the railing of the bride. Fourze ended his combo of attacks with a hook kick that slashed its chest again.

The Chameleon Zodiarts growled and jumped to try an aerial attack. Only Fourze jumped while activating his jet pack to give him the height needed as he swung around as the Chainsaw Module was now on max power, forming a blue aura around the blades. The next kick struck its chest and sent it flying away and into the river canal below. This strike finally broke the Zodiarts' silence as it cried out in a distorted...yet rather high pitched voice. Fourze cheered, turning off Chainsaw as he touched the bridge and saw the Zodiarts landed in a patch of mud below so even when it got up, it would have trouble going invisible.

"Alright! Limit Break time!" Fourze cheered as he turned on Rocket and Drill.

 **=Rocket - Drill On! Rocket - Drill - Limit Break!=**

Fourze formed the Rocket Module on his arm and used it to fly up before backflipping around the bridge and aiming his leg as the Drill Module formed. He aimed himself as the drill came to life and fired at the Zodiarts who just regained its footing.

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Fourze re-named his finisher attack as he came at the Zodiart.

The Chameleon Zodiarts responded by extending its tongue...and the several pink tassels that decorated its back revealing they were also prehensile tongue-like limbs. Each tongue swung around, whipping at the walls of the canal and whipping up dust and debris just as Fourze closed the distance. Korosensei and Karasuma looked over the edge as the explosion from Fourze's Limit Break cleared a clean path in the canal but left two walls of debris to either side of him.

"Gentaro-kun! Did you get it?!" Korosensei asked.

"No!" Fourze grunted, turning off Drill to free his leg, "He got away in the dust." he sighed, using Rocket to fly back up to them, "Damn thing is slippery and fast." he then looked down, "It must have slipped into the sewers. Look, its attack cleared giant holes in the walls." he pointed as Korosensei extended his eyes to see better.

"Ah, I see, I see…" Korosensei noted with a nod.

"Get going after it," Karasuma ordered.

"Ah! W-Well, I suppose so-OH! What about the other students?!" Korosensei exclaimed before flying off, "I'm off to be assassinated by the girls back at the classroom!"

"...Any idea what that was about?" Fourze asked, earning a shrug from Karasuma.

* * *

"So close, but it's a strike," Sugino sighed, snapping his fingers in disappointment.

"At least the panicking kept anyone from watching us," Maehara noted, seeing that students were still in a panic until Miu stepped back onto the stage.

"Regardless, this could cancel the event." Kengo spoke, "With any luck, though, we can narrow things down."

"Oi, Utahoshi. You said one of the three cheerleaders was the Zodiart...but they all got attacked." Yoshida pointed out.

"I'm mature enough to admit I may have been wrong." Kengo countered.

"Oi, oi. Something's wrong with the screen," Isogai noted, pointing at the screen they cheerleaders had set up.

"Nani?" Kengo blinked.

After a few moments of static and feedback, the screen revealed a recording of Miu at the pool from earlier in her performance. She was seated in a lounge chair as her sidekicks gave her the presents from her fans.

=This pendant is unbelievable! It's so gaudy!= Miu spoke in the video looking at disgust at a pendant before tossing it and its box into a trash bin beside her =Did they expect me to wear this?!=

"What's going on?"

"What...hey that was my pendant." one boy spoke up as everyone murmured to themselves.

=This handwriting is so sloppy! Do they think this pleases me?= Miu complained ripping up someone's letter.

"Ah! My Letter!" a girl cried out, seeing that.

JK smirked, enjoying this turn of events as everyone was utterly absorbed into the video revealing Miu's true colors. Yoshida gave Kengo a look, who simply shook his head.

=No way?! Ama High's students are really all idiots!= Miu spoke up as she snapped a DVD to bits and tossed it with the rest.

"Ah! My DVD!" one boy called out distraught.

"What is this?!" one student demanded as everyone's shock turned to pure anger as they all looked at a shocked Miu.

"No...w-wait…" she began trying to regain control.

=Amagawa is filled of nothing but scum= her voice went on, =Scum….Scum….Scum= the video lingered on her repeating that word on a loop. This seem to be the final straw as many students began to go into full angry mob mode screaming and shouting at Miu.

"What is going on?" Kaede pondered as she, Yuki, and Jun poked out from behind the curtains to see what was going on...with Kaede's eye twitching since the two were on top of her, _'Another big one!'_

"Oh…" Jun cringed, realizing what the video was showing.

"Eh...what's all this?" Fourze blinked having rushed back still in his armor as he watched the scene.

"It appears to be sabotage on Kazashiro," Karasuma noted, scowling.

"Eh?" Fourze blinked behind his mask. It was at this point, Karasuma realized people could see Fourze if they turned around.

"Oi, get out of that armor," Karasuma ordered, quicky pulling Fourze outside...in time to see the Chameleon Zodirts crawl out of a manhole, "..."

"Ah!" Fourze blinked as it got out and fixed its stance to make it seem like it had just cooly walked out into the open, "No, we totally saw that…" Fourze shook his head as Karasuma covered the doors, "Alright, get back here!"

With that, Fourze chased the Chameleon Zodiarts around the auditorium before it skidded to a halt as it saw Korosensei blocking its path. However, it was actually just a hologram projected by Burgermeal. But it worked to make the Zodiarts stop long enough for Fourze to catch up.

"This was all your doing too, wasn't it?!" Fourze demanded as he summoned Launcher and Radar to be ready to shoot, "Soka...you're after Miu-senpai!"

The Zodiart turned to him and gave a haughty shake of its head and put a hand on its hip as well. It then turned to the left and pulled itself away with its tongue while turning invisible. Fourze grunted and aimed with Radar...but was unable to get a target lock.

"Ah...He sure runs fast!" Fourze sighed, turning the switches off.

* * *

After getting their shouts of outrage out, all the students began tossing their fan support items and even began tearing down Miu's posters. All of them so angry they just didn't even want to see Miu anymore. Even the teachers gave looks of disappointment and disgust at the girl.

"What was all that?" Ohsugi shook his head as he and the main campus teachers walked away with the students. Asano lingered for a moment, shaking his head.

"What a shame...that radiant charm...hid such a distasteful interior," he spoke out loud as he followed the teachers.

By this point, only the cheerleaders and Class E students remained. Most of the Class E males felt awkward and did their best not to look at the stage; instead, most were turning to Kengo, who began whispering plans for what to do next. Miu herself looked around as Kaede, Yuki, and Jun looked at her in worry. She then turned around to see Tamae limp out from backstage, holding her arm in the spot where she had hit the ground with.

"Miu…?" she asked in worry.

Everyone turned to the door as Gentaro ran in and jumped to the stage with a look of worry. "You okay?" he asked after a quick moment of debating with himself whether or not he should ask.

"Don't look at me like that!" Miu snapped at him suddenly, making almost everyone else jump at her sudden shout.

"I...I just…" Gentaro muttered not sure what to say, but his face clearly showing true worry and concern. But all this seemed to do was anger her even more.

Miu stomped off and off stage. Gentaro looked at her in worry as his classmates walked up to him. As everyone was focused on their own things, no one noticed Tamae's face slowly began to crack into a smile...a sinister smile. She twisted her hand around, revealing a Zodiart switch neatly held in her hand, unseen from its position by her waist, as everyone only looked at her bruised shoulder.

* * *

"Ah...I feel so antsy!" Gentaro exclaimed, scratching the sides of his head in frustration at his desk.

"Why don't people understand the appeal of Hayabusa-kun?!" Yuki demanded, looking at a flyer of the current scores showing Tamae in first, Kaede in second, Jun in third, Yuki in fourth, and Miu in last with just two votes.

"Well, you did a good job," Sugino tried to encourage.

"At any rate With this, we can relax knowing she won't win," Kengo bluntly stated.

"Dude!"

"How cruel!"

"It instead means we can focus our efforts on stopping the Zodiarts." he went on, "Now we know she is the target of the Zodiarts, meaning that we can focus on protecting her from its next atack."

"Oh, he does care."

"She'll be perfect bait."

"Kengo-kun!" Korosensei shouted, "Just...just stop explaining your plans!"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"I didn't see anything wrong with it," Karasuma admitted.

"That's 'cause you two both run on the same cold fuel source...Logic…" Korosensei complained.

"I don't need to hear it from you," Karasuma glowered at the octopus.

"Still, it is surprising what happened," Kanzaki admitted, a finger to her lips as she held a worried look, "To think someone would spy on our sempai and record them…and then show it like that."

"..." Kengo crossed his arms, reminding them he was not allowed to speak.

"Yes, Kengo-kun?"

"I would like to re-suggest the 'one of her sidekicks' theory…"

"Denied!" they all snapped.

Kengo raised his hands as he went off to his corner of the room to plan how to counter the Zodiarts' invisibility. With him...they want to say 'happy' but that's a stretch. So the class unanimously agreed pacified was apt. Instead, everyone went back to talking over what happened and the results of the first day of the Queenfest.

"Still amazing Kaede got second place." Yoshida spoke, "People seem to think she's really cute."

"Cute nothing. When they continued the performance round, that performance she did was amazing!" Sugino noted, "Acting out an entire scene on just her own…"

"That's true!" Yuki agreed, "Kaede-chan, your acting skill is amazing! Have you been training to be an actress some day?"

"Eh? Nope," Kaede replied, "It's just something I practiced on for Queenfest to try to give us a win."

"Sugoi…" most of them gawked.

"Kisaragi, you're cracking the desk!" Karasuma snapped at Gentaro.

"I can't help it! A frustrated man does what he does!"

"Ah! Gentaro-kun, go vent on the moon!" Korosensei ordered.

"I'll do just that!" he snapped, putting his Fourze Driver, "Good day!"

' _...What has become of our lives that 'Go vent on the moon' is a common sentence?'_ the students thought.

"Oi, wait! You can't just send him…" Karasuma began.

"I said good day!" Fourze shouted from down the hall.

"Trust me, Karasuma-sensei. This is something that will help him," Korosensei assured, "Stress is a good motivator for practice, after all."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the main campus, the cheerleading club was in the locker room getting ready for practice. All the girls gossiping about what happened amongst themselves. They all fell silent when Miu entered. Everyone started staring at her and not saying a word. Unlike the rest of the school, the Cheerleading club already knew how she acted behind closed doors, but...now that it was made public, there was a very awkward tension.

"Hey Miu?" Tamae asked once Miu reacher her locker and began fishing out her uniform.

"What?" she asked rudely, showing signs of annoyance.

"Why don't you drop out?" she asked, making the Queen stop.

"Eh?" Miu asked, shocked and confused.

"Well...you don't stand a chance of winning now." Tamae pointed out, "Better to drop out now with some pride then get embarrassed coming in last to Class E Losers." she went on, "As it stands, that Class E Geek has more votes than you."

"How dare you say that to me?" Miu spoke, putting her uniform back and grabbing her bag.

"I'm just thinking about what's best for you!" Tamae defended, "Maybe if you stop now, the teachers will keep overlooking the extra help you get." she added, making Miu pause.

"There's nothing I hate more than pity." Miu simply stated as she walked out of the locker room as fast as possible.

"Eh...this is bad Tamae...what do we do?" Jun asked, eating a bag of chips, "But these are good…" she giggled before shaking herself back to focus, "What do we do about Miu?"

"Oh really?" Tamae asked, her face a scary cold neutral state before turning around to face her friend, "Miu's already finished." she stated, walking closer to Jun, pushing her against the lockers, "Her reign is over, her reputation and love gone. Soon enough, the leeway she gets so she can focus on QueenFest will catch up to her and her ranking here will drop. If I was you, Jun...I'd begin thinking about who I want to follow for the rest of the year." she smiled as Jun shook nervously at the look Tamae had to her eyes.

Outside, Miu sat down on a bench as she sent a message to Shun. This was the 16th she sent this day...but yet no reply. Like almost everyone else but her fellow club members...she was being shunned from her social circles. No one wanted to be caught talking to the school's fallen Queen.

* * *

Kengo was walking through the halls of their little hidden school building. Several of his classmates chose to follow him today. They wanted to finally see the Rabbit Hutch for themselves. Since classes were done for the day, they figured now or never.

"You know, all of you need better practice on being stealthy," Kengo stated, not looking behind him.

"Ah!" the students yelped as Kengo looked over his shoulder to note that aside from the resident goth (Kirara) and the girl with an obsession with manga (Fuwa) it was the remaining girls of the class and some of the boys.

"...This is about not participating in QueenFest, isn't it?"

"No clue on them," Sugino replied, "I was just wondering if training on the moon would improve my pitch."

"Still not giving up on getting the tako with a baseball embedded with Anti-him pellets, are you?" Kengo deadpanned.

"Hehehe…" he chuckled.

"You should ask Kisaragi. Maybe he can help you attain that superhuman strength of his." Kengo explained, "Something he does must make him that freakishly strong. He lifted a manhole cover made of solid iron like it was a plate…"

With that, he continued on to the locker and opened the doors. Within moments, the door to the Rabbit Hutch slid open and Kengo was the first into the Rabbit Hutch. Everyone awed in amazement as they followed in one by one. Everyone quickly spread out to look over the Rabbit Hutch. Luckily...it was just a bit bigger than their actual classroom so it had plenty of room for everyone. Kengo's hand quickly slapped several hands away from the gravity control.

"Kaede and Yuki's rule...no Zero gravity while girls with skirts are present." Kengo explained, "Oh and as anti stupid measures...when I get to my computer, I'm electrifying that handle. You know who I'm talking to."

The girls all glared at Okajima, who was trying and failing to whistle innocently due to a nostril dripping blood. Kengo rolled his eyes as he made his way to the computer.

"Oh! Gentaro's really out on the moon!" Sugino exclaimed, looking out a window.

"Why is his foot in that circle?" Rinka, an orange-haired girl with it pulling into two tiny ponytails, noted, lowering the air-powered rifle she had with her that she was looking through.

Kengo looked out the window after pushing a button which, true to his promise, electrified the handle on the wall and resulted in Okajima crying in pain.

"I thought he was making it up!" he cried on the floor, twitching and sparking.

Everyone blinked as Fourze activated Hopping and began jumping around before landing back in the circle he made. Everyone blinked as he did it several more times, with each one his aim getting better and better until he finally hit the very center of the circle. He was training to control Hopping, it was clearly more dangerous to attempt this on the lower gravity of the Moon...but it seemed he mastered the Switch's powers and found a way to control it to dangerous precision.

"Heh. That guy's pretty awesome," Sugino noted.

"Guess you two had the same idea," Isogai noted.

"So...that's how he mastered Hopping," Kengo realized as Fourze turned Hopping off and began moving chunks of Moon rock around as he set up a wall, he then turned as the Moon moved in such a position he could see his shadow perfectly. Everyone then watched Fourze as he began shadow boxing, using his own shadows movement to practice his hand to hand skill. Fourze jumped into the air before swinging himself around as it to block an unseen attack, "He's practicing how to control himself in midair…" Kengo realized, remembering all the times that the more fast and agile Zodiarts were able to overwhelm him by attacking him in midair.

"S-Sugei…" Okuda, a girl with glasses and her long dark-grey hair pulled into braided ponytails, awed.

"...Any of you think if Karasuma-sensei learns he's doing this, he'll have PE take place up here?" Sugino asked, causing the boys-even Kengo-to jump him and cover his mouth.

"Don't invoke Murphy!"

"Shut him up!" Kengo ordered, pulling out industrial strength Duct Tape.

"I'm still at odds at which is worse," Kataoka whispered, "Korosensei and his PE when we couldn't even see what he was doing at times and his expectations of us doing that as well...or Karasuma-sensei's military drills as PE…"

"At least with the Tako, I could have a headache and leave…" Kengo grunted.

"Um...How do we talk to him on Radar in here, Utahoshi-san?" Kanzaki asked.

"Hang on…" he grunted climbing up and ushering a few to follow, "I'll be honest having you guys around could be helpful." he revealed, getting their attention, "If my health does dip, I won't be able to get to any of these machines or bring Kisaragi switches to help in combat. A proper Mission Control has several people support the astronauts who do the dangerous task." he explained, "If anything happens to make me unable to continue on, I need someone here to help Kisaragi keep fighting Zodiarts." he explained as he pointed at the buttons, "This and that will send out a signal that only Radar can pick up."

"Wait...so...you trust us?" Kataoka asked.

"No...but you're useful." Kengo corrected, ruining the mood, "Karasuma seems dead set on exhausting me to death, so might as well get my full use out of you lot."

"We're substitute tech support...got it…" most of them deadpanned.

"Yosha. Now…" Fourze began before Radar began to ring, "Ah."

 **=RADAR ON!=**

"Yo, Ke-Kanzaki-san?"

=Oh! It worked= Kanzaki awed =Konnichiwa, Kisaragi-san=

"You're in Kengo's chair! No one is allowed in Kengo's chair!" he panicked.

=This is a one time thing!= Kengo snapped in the background =Better not mess up how I have it...it's perfect= he grumbled.

=Hai, Utahoshi-san= Kanzaki assured before smiling at Fourze =You've been practicing how to fight in your armor out here?=

"I swore that I'd help Kengo," Fourze replied.

=Don't use my first name!=

"Don't want to be screwing that up!" Fourze continued.

=Oh my! You're quite the hard worker, Kisaragi-san= Kanzaki noted with another smile.

"Heh-heh. Despite my appearance, I pull through when it counts!" Fourze beamed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before pausing, "...A hard worker?" as he began thinking back to things he'd seen Miu doing, jogging, stretching diligently, it came to him then, "Well, so you're the same." he realized, looking at the Earth.

=Kisaragi-san?= Kanzaki pondered.

"I've made a terrible mistake." Fourze spoke simply.

=So...I won the bet?= Kengo blinked referring to something entirely unrelated.

=Hold on, hold on. Let's make sure before any cash changes hands= Sugaya noted quickly.

"Get me Yoshida and Terasaka...We got info to collect," Fourze ordered.

* * *

JK hummed to himself, listening to a loud song on his headphones. He walked past an alley before yelping when a pair of strong hands grabbed him and pulled him into it.

"Got him!" Terasaka declared as he and Yoshida carried a startled JK off.

"Help! Kidnapping! Assault! Stranger Danger!" JK shouted out desperately.

"Can we shut him up?" Yoshida asked.

"Kisaragi never said how he wanted him…" Terasaka replied.

"Shutting up…" JK quickly complied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…" the two muttered, dragging him off before putting him down and pointing him at Gentaro. It seemed like he had taken over the delinquents' former hang out.

"Well, Informant. We need some information." Gentaro ordered with a stern look.

"And if I said no?"

"Oh. Well then, Terasaka gets to get back into shape from his hospital stay using you." Gentaro countered, as Terasaka smirked and cracked his knuckles at that, JK gulped and looked at Gentaro, "This is not a Give and Take moment. Now...where can I find Kazashiro Miu…"

* * *

A bowling ball struck the pins, knocking them over in a strike. Miu picked up another and rolled it down the next lane, earning another strike. Lane after lane, she bowled and earned a strike. The bowling alley was closed off, completely reserved by Miu. She was even dressed in full clothing for this wearing an all pink bowling uniform, with a professional glove over her right hand as well. She swung another ball at the last lane but unlike all the others...this one was not a strike. One single pin remained standing. For some reason, just seeing that one pin frustrated her to no end.

"Me? Quit?!" she spoke out loud as her frustration grew and grew. She moved to grab another bowling ball, totally unaware of the door ringing as someone...several someones walked in.

"Yo!" Gentaro's voice cheered loudly.

"Kya!" she cried in surprise as she tossed the ball to the side.

"Itai!" Gentaro shouted, jumping around on one foot, "Ah, my baby toe!"

"Oops…" Miu muttered actually feeling bad for that one.

"Man...And this is why you don't shout in a bowling alley," Terasaka sighed.

"You!" Miu realized, her shock and guilt subsiding quickly.

"I'm okay!" Gentaro spoke up, "It's fine! Pain is nourishment for the soul!"

"And cash for the doctors," Yoshida deadpanned as he and Maehara helped him up.

Miu grabbed another bowling ball and tossed it at all of them, making them scramble and jump out of the way. Kaede, who had tagged along after Gentaro learned where to go, sighed as she chose to stay up in the snackbar area.

"I told you now wasn't the time…"

"What's your problem, woman?!" Terasaka snapped.

"So come here to gloat and laugh with your thugs?" Miu asked.

"Hey...we resemble that remark." the boys complained. "But resent it!"

"Did you rehearse that?!" the girls gawked.

"Just be glad I don't contact security…" Miu sighed, swinging another ball and getting another strike, "You've already won. I'm dropping out…"

"Won?!" Gentaro asked, grabbing one of the balls thrown at him, "It's not over yet!" he shouted, tossing it down a lane only to get a gutter ball.

"I told you I'm dropping out. I'm giving up on QueenFest…" she explained, not wanting to look at Gentaro.

"Baka-yaro!" Gentaro snapped, tossing another ball and getting a perfect strike. Everyone gawked at the result, "I hate seeing you like this! I hate seeing you down. See it through to the end like a real Queen!" he spoke as Miu finally looked at him, "On that stage...the one who most wanted to win...was you!"

"But there's no way I can make a comeback with those points." Miu argued, her emotions starting to pass through the barriers she made to keep them at bay.

"You won't know unless you try!" Gentaro shook his head at her reply, denying it.

"What are you saying?! If I lose, you won't have to transfer…" Miu began to argue back.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Gentaro snapped, shutting her up, "If you truly fight to be Queen...I'll cheer for you."

"Eh?!" the others from Class E gawked.

"Don't lose to those little traps. Just do your best in the final speech!" Gentaro continued, giving her a thumbs up.

"Are you serious?" Miu asked.

"Senpai, let me be blunt," Yoshida informed, "I've known him for years now and when he talks, he always means what he says."

"I can attest to that. He said he'd get through to me with a punch and I can still feel the sting," Terasaka huffed, rubbing the cheek that Gentaro had punched.

"I'm always serious." Gentaro smiled, "Especially when it comes to my buds!"

"Eh?" Miu blinked, looking at Gentaro.

"That's right...I respect people who work hard for their dreams! So...now you're my bud!" Gentaro smirked.

"Gomen Senpai...you've been chosen to be his friend," Yoshida chuckled, "You're not gonna lose him."

"Gentaro is a really good friend!" Kaede added, "He'll do anything to help, even punch a monster for you."

"Didn't he already do that?" Terasaka asked.

"Like you have the right to ask that?" Maehara deadpanned before screaming and pointing to the other side of the alley, noticing a slight distortion from the light, "Chameleon!"

The distortion revealed itself as the Zodiarts. It growled, sending its multiple tongues out to whip at Miu. Gentaro quickly pulled her away and used himself as a shield to block the strikes. However each tongue was blocked by a tiny little robot revealed to be a fast moving Burgermeal. It squeaked a few times before rolling away and jumping into Kengo's hand. Kengo removed the switch, returning it to default form. He and his group-who had been working tirelessly combing through its data-walked up to Gentaro and his group.

"Well, it took a few hours but I know who it is." Kengo sighed, "Okajima is a very detailed man, I must give him that. Thankfully he combed through all of it and volunteered to boot. But I know who you are, you can drop the act, and hand over the switch. Sakuma Tamae!"

" **...Hmph.."** the Chameleon Zodiarts chuckled before pulling out the Zodiarts Switch and pressed it, letting it be engulfed in the dark cosmos and reveal Tamae, "I'm amazed you figured it out. Same with him seeing me despite being invisible."

"I was in the AV club before I was in Class E," Maehara explained, "Picking up all the details is prerequisite for them."

"Tamae!?" Miu shouted as she walked up beside Gentaro.

"I was right that it was one of your sidekicks." Kengo spoke up, "By the way….Ha! I told you, idiots!" he pointed at the others, "Okajima, for proving my theory, I shall remember your name."

"Cool…" a pale Okajima gave a weak thumbs up.

"He lost a lot of blood…."

"Anyway I marked them both and tracked them throughout the day." Kengo explained, earning some uncomfortable looks from the girls, "Oh grow up. I sent the girls and the least perverted boys to do it along with Burgermeal."

* * *

Yuki and Sugino slowly crept around a corner as they followed Jun around town. The two nodded while eating take out before jogging after the blissfully unaware cheerleader.

* * *

"We found footage of her transforming while at home." Kengo explained, "Again...Okajima helped with that one a lot. But it's over. We have proof it was you and you have no way out."

"But how was she attacked on stage?" Miu asked.

"She faked it...seems she's not a half bad actress. She spent god knows how long faking not being jealous," Kengo added, "I'm sure during the event she faked being attacked so she could sneak away to transform. And she even used a bruise from her battle with Fourze to add to her act. A dangerous opportunist."

"I told you she was evil…" Yoshida whispered to Terasaka.

"I can hear you!" Tamae snapped at them.

"Sakuma-senpai," Takaoka spoke, "Where did you obtain that Switch?"

"I got it from him…"

* * *

" **Make a wish upon the star…"** _the Scorpio Horoscope told Tamae, holding a switch up to her._

* * *

"Tch. That Sasori-Teme…" Terasaka growled.

"Yeah. He said he'd give me the power to become Queen," Tamae informed.

"Why did you do this?!" Miu asked in shock.

"I'm...I'm sorry Miu…" Tamae spoke, her voice cracking as she looked at the Switch, "I was jealous...I just wanted to surpass you…" she spoke through a weak cracking voice as if she'd begin crying any second now, "I...I did such terrible things to you…"

Gentaro put his hand on Kengo's shoulders and motioned the others to back off and give them their space. Everyone reluctantly agreed as they all thought that Tamae had broken free of the darkness since she was not on Last One stage yet. Terasaka held back a moment not buying it but slowly backed away with his friends nonetheless.

"But I'm about to do even more terrible things to you…" Tamae smiled sinisterly.

"I knew it!" Terasaka shouted as Gentaro rushed over to Miu like a rocket, "Get her good, Kisaragi!" he cheered.

Tamae clicked the switch just as Gentaro reached them. The dark aura exploded off of her and was all directed at Gentaro, who was knocked back and across the ground. Miu looked at him in worry, but quickly turned to Tamae in her new monstrous visage. The Zodiarts' multiple tongues all began lashing out, striking Miu multiple times. Miu cried in pain while hitting the floor, covered in bleeding scratches and bruises with her clothing torn up along where she was struck.

"Miu-senpai!" Kaede cried out in worry.

"Yaro!" Gentaro growled putting on the Fourze Driver, "Henshin!" he shouted turning into Fourze, "Uchu Kita!" he roared swinging a punch at the Zodiarts.

" **Ara...Such a brute. Still attacking a girl."**

"My grandpa sad never hit a lady...unless she hits first. In that case, she's crazy, so hit her with all you got!" Fourze declared.

"Well at least we know he's not that type of man…" Kaede muttered.

" **If you keep getting in my way, there's no telling what I might do,"** Chameleon warned before running off.

"Oi! We'll get her to the hospital," Terasaka said, "Get going after that crazy bitch!"

"Got it!" Fourze replied before jumping over the divider between sections of the building only for him to trip and fall, "I'm counting on you!" he shouted, shooting up and booking it out the door.

* * *

"Whoa! It's a lot faster than last time I drove it!" Fourze noted, chasing after the Chameleon Zodiarts on his bike, "Gotta thank Yoshida for the tuning!" he laughed, twisting the accelerator and igniting the thrusters sending him shooting forward with such speed he tackled into the Zodiarts mid leap and knocked her out of the air.

Fourze skid into a sharp U turn as the Chameleon Zodiarts grunted, rolling across the road. Fourze twisted the accelerator again as he took off for another attack. This time he lifted up on the rear wheel, the front wheel continuing to spin while condensing white Cosmic Energy along the tire. The Chameleon Zodiarts raised her arms just as the tire hit. The resulting buzzsaw attack sent her flying back once more and rolling across the ground.

"Oh...two wheel drive on a motorcycle...this things awesome. After graduation, I'm totally keeping this thing." Fourze chuckled.

He revved the motor before driving once more at the Zodiarts. She let out a yelp before a figure landed before her. The Scorpio Horoscopes' gems glowed before it fired a pulse of black energy that created an explosion before Fourze. Fourze drove through the explosion with a scream. He skidded to a halt and looked around, seeing neither one there.

"Huh? ...Aw dammit," Fourze realized, "They got away."

* * *

"It's gotten to this point then," Karasuma noted, looking down at the resting Miu in a medical bed, "So it was Sakuma Tamae that is our current Zodiarts."

"We know that she's planning on being at QueenFest," Kengo noted.

"Seriously? We need to cancel it because of this!" Terasaka argued.

"No! We can't!" Gentaro argued.

"EH!?" the others exclaimed.

"We can't cancel."

"What are you stupid?!"

"Think about it. She wants to win above all else. What would happen if her chance is lost?" Gentaro asked.

"Oh...oh...my god...he...he just used logic." Kengo gawked.

"This is also our only chance to set things right. If we cancel the event now, then everything that went wrong will stay messed up." he went on, "I can't just leave things in this mess. Especially since I made it like this."

"There it is…" Karasuma spoke, "But I see what he means...if we cancel the whole thing, Sakuma Tamae might fly into a rage. She has already shown to be willing to harm people."

"I'm still hung up on Kisaragi having a point." Kengo spoke.

"Oi, what's wrong with that? Even baka like us can be smart at times," Terasaka snorted.

"Regardless instead of canceling, we should use the event as a means to ambush her." Kengo sighed, "She'll think we've backed off due to Scorpio favoring her."

* * *

The next day, the QueenFest went as planned. The girls were currently in the dressing room, finishing up for the speech portion. Yuki and Kaede, of course, chose not to share the same room as Tamae, partly due to worry she'd Zodiarts out and attack them in that private back room and claim they dropped out at the last second. But it didn't mean they didn't hide Burgermeal under some costumes from the theater club. The little robot, of course, only began recording after everyone was dressed.

Tamae and Jun were waiting around before a knock at the door got their attention. Tamae turned to see Shun of the football team, standing there with a bouquet of roses. He smiled and even the hidden Burgermeal swore it heard a 'twinkle' noise, since it showed up in its recording feed. Tamae smiled at the school King as he walked up to her.

"Hi there." Shun greeted with a smile, walking in, "Came to wish you good luck with your speech."

"Ara...what is the King doing here?" Tamae smiled coyly.

"Why to give his regards to the new Queen of course." Shun smirked, walking up to Tamae.

"Are you sure you should be saying that?" Tamae questioned as she smiled, leaning in against his chest, "If Miu heard that, she'd be upset!" she giggled.

"A king should be with a Queen, shouldn't he?" he replied while handing her the flowers and giving a little salute with the flick of his fingers, casing the 'twinkle' sound again. With that, the school Jock King left the changing room.

Tamae's smile faltered after a moment, turning into a disgusted sigh as she tossed the flowers away without a care. She leaned against the vanity mirror with a look of annoyance. Clearly she did not want everything Miu had...she only wanted to win this event and take Queen for herself. Even Jun was noticing drastic changes to her personality. The normally happy airhead was worried from all the changes to her best friend, such as becoming angrier, more prone these outbursts that scared her, and even now showing disgust towards Shun.

"What's wrong, Jun?" Tamae asked, spooking the girl as she stood behind her. Jun was unable to get up out of her seat due to Tamae leaning in and wrapping an arm around her shoulders from the front, "Not hungry?"

"Tamae, you're scaring me lately…" Jun admitted.

"Is that so?" Tamae asked, tightening her hold on Jun and bringing her in closer as she leaned her head against hers, "Just remember keep doing what you're doing...and nothing bad will happen to you too." she smiled.

If Burgermeal could gulp in terror, it would if just for the sake of Jun who was currently terrified beyond words. But it was still recording and therefore ensuring nothing was wrong. If it saw Tamae reach for the switch, it would send an alarm to Kengo. But for now, Tamae was relying on simple fear tactics and the fact Jun was unable to stand up to her.

* * *

Outside the stage, the students gathered. They remarkably got over the whole monster attacking the contestants thing surprisingly well. The school counselor chalked it up to their outrage at Miu overshadowing the scare. But regardless, everyone was once again there to watch the even, even the same teachers as before.

"Good grief…" Ohsugi sighed as he and several teachers sat down, beside him once again was Sonoda-sensei. The two sat in the front, acting as the main chaperones as the Principal could not make it today due to an important meeting with the Chairman, "Even if the Principal said so...we should have canceled this thing. I mean...a monster appeared on stage. A weak one since a teenager scared it off...but still!" he ranted.

"But the students are anticipating this. They are all invested in it and are passionate about it. Also, I'd like to see it go on." Sonoda spoke up happily.

"Oh, well Queenfest is amazing! Let the show go on!" Ohsugi changed his tone quickly.

"Am I allowed to even comment on what I just saw?" Karasuma spoke up, spooking the two, "Well forget it. I don't have the time to waste on caring." he shook his head while taking a seat to the other side of Ms Sonoda. Ohsugi looked at him intently as Sonoda stared at him in admiration. _'Even the teachers are annoyingly eccentric…and here I hoped Kisaragi was the only one I'd need to deal with'_ "Oi, you're on."

"Hai!" the MC replied as he ran up to the stage, knocking Ohsugi out of his seat, "Everyone, sorry for the wait!"

"Again…?!" Ohsugi groaned.

"Alright, let's welcome our lovely ladies!" the MC went on as the girls walked out on stage, "Now for the final portion of the event the final speech." he smiled as everyone applauded, "First up is Kazashiro Miu!" he exclaimed as everyone murmured in disinterest now.

"I suppose kids of this age can't let such things like this go." Karasuma sighed, "Even for their age...such immaturity…"

"Oh come now. We all were probably like that when we were their ages," Ohsugi noted.

"I went to military school," he countered.

"Eh…." Ohsugi muttered at that.

"Miu won't be here!" Tamae spoke up, "She's run away." at that, a silence fell over the crowd as Tamae approached the microphone, "For a long time, I've looked up to her…" she paused for a moment, pretending to collect her emotions and thoughts, "Kazashiro Miu. She was the most amazing person in this school. And when I found out underneath it all she talked so poorly to people...and to top it off she ran off when people learned the truth. I can never forgive her!" she raised her volume to pump up the crowd, "This school deserves a queen strong enough to withstand any hardship. That is who I will be!"

' _This is actually a well-planned maneuver for her,'_ Karasuma thought, _'First she makes it so that there's barely anyone else that can compete against her and Kazashiro Miu. Following that, she proceeds to sabotage utilizing a hidden video that was more than likely edited to make her seem like pure scum to the students. Now that she injured Kazashiro to the point she can't be here in top condition, she then utilizes the opening given by the MC's announcement to make everyone focus on her.'_ despite the cheering crowd's loud cheers and applause, he smirked as he managed to hear the sound of a cane hitting the floor as it assisted an individual with a bad leg, _'However…'_

"Who ran, again?" a voice cut through the noise.

' _She underestimates her opponents,'_ Karasuma finished his thought as everyone turned to see Miu in an elegant white dress and bandages.

"Nice, Sugaya," Sugino whispered.

"No more dresses…" the artist groaned, looking at his fingers covered in bandages, "Especially rush jobs."

"Don't worry...we won't try to do this again." Gentaro smiled as he walked around the crowd and stood before the stage.

"Miu...What are you doing here…?" Tamae asked in shock.

"I came to give my speech obviously!" Miu replied.

"That's pretty bold of you!" Tamae replied, "But I doubt anyone here is willing to listen to you? Right everyone?" she asked of her fellow students.

"Yeah that's right!" one student shouted as they all began shouting, "Go home! Go home!" many of them shouted at Miu who just stood there. She raised the crutch she used to help her walk and brought it down with enough force that the sound shocked everyone into silence.

"It's true, there are people that I don't like," Miu spoke as she began to make her way through the center of the parted crowd, "They don't consider what the other person would like for a present. They make a handwritten note with terrible handwriting. I don't consider that kind of thing supporting me. It's just being self-satisfied. They're just happy with supporting someone else." she explained as she got closer and closer to the stage, "Those were the kind of people I was making fun of. And I did it because that kind of thing is sad." she explained as everyone just watched in stunned silence, "People should work hard to shine for their own sake! The person who shines brightest...that's the Queen. That's what I think. And I will work hard as possible to do that!" she spoke as she zeroed in on Tamae, "I'll work hard and push myself to the limits to take the throne fair and square!" she finished her piece as she smiled at Gentaro who was waiting at her before the stage. The two proceeded to do Gentaro's special handshake to signify their new bond of friendship and understanding.

"Hmm...No wonder such a girl has earned the title of Queen." Karasuma mused, "Strong will, conviction, and an the traits of a leader of the people."

"I don't care if I get hurt, or people make fun of me, I won't just hand over the position of Queen to anyone," Miu informed as she got onto the stage and got to Tamae, "Now move. I'm going to give me speech!"

The students of Class-E began to applaud with Gentaro being the most enthusiastic. Slowly, the other students soon followed. Behind the two, Yuki, Jun, and Kaede held hands and bounced happily for Miu's revival of popularity.

"I guess there really is only one Queen after all!" Ohsugi shouted as the teachers began cheering as well.

Tamae looked on in shock as everyone cheered. Even Shun, after a moment of surprise, even applauded for Miu. She gave a scathing look at Miu, who didn't back down and just gave a cold stare at her. Tamae huffed before stomping off to backstage.

"Allow me to introduce our first speaker, Ms. Kazashiro Miu!" the MC declared.

Tamae walked back stage as fast as she could until she found a spot with no eyes to see her as she pulled her switch out, "That idiot thinks she can get away with this. I'll show her she should have taken my advice." she growled out as her switch began absorbing all her negative emotions, her anger, her jealousy, and all of her resentment. It was finally enough as the Switch changed. Spikes grew from it and its button section took on the bloodshot eye appearance once more.

 _ **=Ļ̕҉á̸̢͜҉s̴̨͢͟t̷͞ ̵́o͠҉́ņ̵͞͠é̷̵̡̛.̷̶.̸̢̧͟͟.̡͜͠=**_

She was about to click it when a hand grabbed her wrist, halting it.

"Stop! If you push that now, you might never be able to change back!" Kengo warned.

"Ya seriously wanna look like an ugly freak?" Terasaka demanded, keeping his hold on Tamae's wrist.

Tamae, for a moment, seemed to consider their words...Before she kicked Kengo in the chest, knocking him away. This served to distract Terasaka, who failed to see her grab the Switch with her other hand before pushing it. The Dark Cosmic Energy aura pushed him away and down near Kengo. The two looked up as the Chameleon Zodiarts stood there and Tamae's body fell to the ground, covered in webbing.

"Ah crap," Terasaka grunted as the Chameleon Zodiarts vanished.

"Is it wrong to say for a girl...that she's very strong…" Kengo grunted while helping Terasaka up, he then held up another pink switch, "New off Rabbit Hutch. Get it to Kisaragi. I'll watch over her body."

"You got it," Terasaka replied, taking the Switch and ran off.

Back on stage, Miu began to open her mouth to talk, only for the students to panic. They all saw the long prehensile tongue of the Chameleon Zodiarts slowly swing down before wrapping around Miu. Miu struggled for a bit before finally being lifted up into the upper levels of the auditorium. Gentaro jumped on stage before seeing Terasaka motion him to the stairs to head up. Karasuma saw them head up before he took his turn.

"Everyone evacuate immediately this time!" Karasuma shouted, "Come on. We need to get these students out of danger." he ordered to the other teachers as the E Class students expertly snuck around and away from the eyes of the faculty members. Luckily avoiding detection from a regular teacher is far easier then with Korosensei.

* * *

" **You're so stubborn,"** Tamae spoke through her new body as she dragged Miu around the attic level of the auditorium where all the special effects for plays where handled, **"You couldn't just sleep in your bed at the hospital? You just had to come back for more...ah well...this time I won't go easy on you."**

"Well there's someone who would laugh at me if I gave up so easily!" Miu argued while trying to pull back, but her injured state and the Zodiarts much greater power made it useless.

" **Well let's see how that courage of yours holds up?"** Tamae laughed, finding the resistance cute but ultimately futile.

"Hold it!" Gentaro called out as he caught up. The two turned to his direction as he quickly put the belt on and flipped all the switches.

 **=3!=**

Miu smiled seeing her friend arrive to help her.

 **=2!=**

The Chameleon Zodiarts blinked, having totally forgotten about him in her tantrum.

 **=1!=**

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted as the wire frame formed above and blasted the room with steam. After a moment, Fourze took his place as he raised his hands to do his pre-battle catchphrase, "Uchu Kit-!" he stopped as his fist smacked one of the metal support beams and dented it greatly, "Itai~" he groaned, shaking his hand before looking forward, "Hand over Miu!" he declared boldly.

"He's so quick to drop honorifics…" Terasaka muttered from the background.

" **Here you go,"** The Zodiarts spoke in a cutesy tone, pushing Miu forward across the catwalk between them. Most of Class E looked up from below to see this.

"Oh thanks…" Fourze nodded dumbly as Terasaka blinked, the two sharing such confused looks. As Fourze walked forward, the Zodiarts grabbed Miu by the shoulders, pulling her back and then striking Fourze with her tongues.

" **Move it!"** she ordered.

"Mou! Don't trust her just because she's a girl!" Miu complained.

"Hai...I'll work on that." Fourze saluted.

"Get going!" Sugino shouted before a hand with a pink Switch was offered to him, "Eh?"

"Oi, you've got the best arm. Get that over to him," Terasaka ordered.

"...Right," Sugino replied before taking the Switch and reeling back into a pitcher's stance, "Fourze, catch!"

"Eh?" Fourze pondered before a pink blur smacked him in the forehead, "Bwah!" his hand shot up and caught it, revealing the Switch, "Oh! New Switch Kita!"

"GET GOING!" the boys barked.

"Hai!" Fourze shouted, running off.

* * *

Miu grunted as she tried to escape the Chameleon Zodiarts' grip as she led Miu onto the roof. The Zodiarts turned around as soon as Fourze burst through the door. He rushed to punch only for the Zodiarts to move Miu around as a shield. Fourze stopped himself in time, but for his trouble he was kicked to the stomach.

"Ugh...Kono-yaro!" he grunted, charging for a kick only for the Zodiarts to spin away to use Miu as a shield. Fourze used this as he grabbed Miu's free arm to try and pull her over to him, "Hand Miu over!"

The Zodiarts kicked Fourze, making him let go. She then spun Miu around, making Fourze back away. Fourze saw an opening and lunged for a punch only for Miu to be moved in his fists path, making him stop. Miu blinked in relief before she was spun around. Fourze blinked and waited for another chance as he spun around for a kick only for him to have to stop once more just short of hitting Miu again. Fourze stumbled back to regain his balance.

"That's playing cheap, lady!" Fourze complained.

"Calm yourself, Kisaragi-kun!" Korosensei ordered, appearing on perched on a AC unit.

"Sensei?" Fourze asked as the two girls looked at him.

" **That yellow string man again!"**

"What is going on?" Miu asked shocked.

"I am a tako!" Korosensei corrected, his face red with an 'X' on it, "Using an injured young woman like Kazashiro-san like this...It's no wonder you've never won QueenFest."

" **Nani?"**

"Nurufufufufu. Oh, I'm just enjoying seeing a meltdown is all. You must have been to many beauty competitions in your youth...and always lost," Korosensei noted, his green stripes appearing on his face.

" **THEY WERE CHEATERS!"** Tamae barked, turning fully to Korosensei with Miu in arm still.

"That and you must have been quite easy to trick when angered," Korosensei chuckled.

" **Eh?"**

 **=CHAINSAW ON!=**

The Chameleon Zodiarts screamed as she felt a chainsaw tear into her back.

"Arigato Korosensei!" Fourze cheered as he separated the two from one another, "Now for a magic trick!"

 **=MAGIC HAND! ON!=**

Fourze held up his right hand as he formed a long pink colored manipulator arm. The arm extended out and grabbed the Zodiarts before slamming her down. Fourze then lifted her up before dropping her and attacking with another chainsaw kick that sent her flying away across the roof.

"My you're getting the hang of those Modules, aren't you?" Korosensei mused, "I dare say you could best me with them...in a few years, Nurufufufufuf!" he laughed before he felt the Magic Hand grab him, "Eh?! When did you?!"

"Korosensei...Swing By!" Fourze shouted, swinging his arm in a large circle before tossing Korosensei at the Zodiarts.

"Hayabusa janai!" Korosensei shouted as he slammed headfirst into the Chameleon Zodiarts and knocked her off the roof, "Chotto, Kisaragi-kun?!"

"Well Sensei is indestructible so...you'd make a pretty useful weapon…" Fourze muttered, using Magic Hand to scratch his helmet. He deactivated his switches and replaced them with his default options.

"Oi…" Korosensei groaned.

"Oi, oi, oi. That's your teacher?!" Miu gawked in shock.

' _Oh...Karasuma-sensei is gonna be mad at me…'_ Korosensei thought as he began to sweat heavily, "Uh...um...Kisaragi-kun! Hurry before she gets away once more!"

"Oh! Right!" Fourze exclaimed as he jumped off the roof after the Chameleon Zodiarts, "Yosha...It's finally time to settle this one-on-one!" Fourze jumped down and grabbed the still dazed Chameleon Zodiarts and picked her up before he began punching her in the abdomen repeatedly.

As the Zodiarts stumbled back, Fourze jumped and landed a diving punch to her face. The Kamen Rider then sweeped his leg with enough force to send the Zodiarts flipping into the air. As she fell back down Fourze grabbed the monster above his head before tossing her back down to the ground. The Zodiarts was able to correct her landing using her own acrobatic skills but was too late to see Fourze flip another switch on his belt.

 **=Launcher On!=**

Fourze shouted as he fired off his five missiles each and everyone hitting their mark due to close range. Fourze turned off Launcher before he pushed down on Rocker. "Rider Rocket Upper!" he declared as he used Rocket to land a devastating uppercut to the Zodiarts as he launched himself upwards, as he flew up he activated Drill before pulling the lever once more.

 **=Rocket Drill Limit Break!=**

"Rider...ROCKET DRILL KICK!" Fourze roared, shooting down and striking the Zodiarts with his finisher. The drill tore through her scales before causing a huge explosion.

"Must he add Rider to everything?" Korosensei asked as Fourze caught the switch.

"There we go." Fourze smiled before clicking it, making it vanish, "One less Evil Switch in the world."

"Phew...finally this invisible menace is gone…" Korosensei breathed out in relief before looking at Miu who just stared at him, "GAH! Shimata! I've been exposed!" he panicked, slapping his face as Fourze used his jet pack to partially sprint up the wall and back to the roof.

"Oh right…" Fourze bopped his fist into hips palm, "Miu!" he said, loudly grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him, "Now that this is over I have something important to ask of you that can't wait any longer?" he declared in a serious tone that seemed to distract her from Korosensei.

"..." Miu stared at Fourze as his choice of words seemed over dramatic enough to set off certain social switches, "Oops…" she muttered, losing herself in staring at him.

"I need you to please not tell anyone about Korosensei!" Fourze begged, falling to his knees.

"It is a matter of international security!" Korosensei added, bowing in dogeza style.

"Eh?" she blinked, her train of thought totally derailed.

"BAKAYARO!" Karasuma shouted.

"AH!" Korosensei and Fourze cried out while holding each other, "It was his fault!" they pointed at one another.

"You two…" Karasuma growled, eye twitching.

"I assume there is a whole story behind this," Miu sighed, somehow use to Gentaro's antics by now.

* * *

Everyone gathered around Tamae as she began waking up. Korosensei was ordered to wait on the roof while Gentaro and Miu came down to check on her. She slowly blinked and was greeted by her fellow contestants of QueenFest and Gentaro. The rest of Class E stood back, giving them some space.

"I think we can be friends no-…" Gentaro began before Miu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Move." she said, simply shoving him away and sliding across the ground into the males of Class E. Miu crouched down best she could given her injuries...and the heels she was wearing, "Chameleons are stupid." she spoke up, earning Tamae's attention, "Next time try to beat me fair and square through hard work."

Tamae now freed of that dark force that drove her to act on all her dark impulses, could only begin to cry. The facts of all the terrible and horrendous things she did finally got to her now that her mind was clear. But yet...she was forgiven. She nodded, understanding Miu's feelings just fine. Miu smiled and brought Tamae into a hug. The girls all awed at the act as the boys just picked themselves and Gentaro up.

* * *

"And so, Kazashiro Miu has won QueenFest for the third time in a row," Muramatsu sighed as the class looked at a poster, announcing the winning contestant, in the Rabbit Hutch.

"I never even got to give my speech," Yuki pouted.

"Did it involve Hayabusa?" the majority of the class asked.

"Hai!"

' _We dodged a bullet,'_ said majority thought in relief.

"Though, it sucks, too," Terasaka snorted, "Now we're down a guy who can fight on par with those Zodiarts. Dammit, Gentaro...Why'd ya have to be such a damn nice guy?"

"Asking him to change his nature is like trying to ask nature itself to change…" Yuki sighed.

"As long as we have Fourze we should be more than fine." Kengo stated, looking at the Driver, _'Now if only someone else could make it work…'_

"Yo!" Gentaro cheered, spooking everyone, "Ah, you guys made it to the club meeting! I'm so happy!"

"Perfect attendance, too!" Korosensei beamed, his head blue with a purple 'O' in the center.

"G-GENTARO!" everyone cheered, rushing up to him.

"So...This is the Kamen Rider Club of Class E…" a voice spoke up, alerting them to Miu's presence.

"Ah! Oi, Gentaro, why is she here?!" Terasaka exclaimed.

"A Queen has to know about _all_ of the school's activities," Miu explained, "No one gets to keep secrets."

"Gomen!" Gentaro apologized as he clapped his hands, "She said she'd let me off the hook if I told her everything!" he bowed his head.

"Karasuma was so Mad~!" Korosensei laughed, "It looked like he was about to go Super Saiyan! ...get it...because of his spiky hair...wow tough room…"

"She even knows about Korosensei now?" Kaede pondered.

"That was his fault," Korosensei and Gentaro replied, pointing at one another, "Eh? Mine?! Oh…"

"Double homework for everyone tonight," Korosensei stated.

"Petty again!" the 3-E students barked, minus Gentaro and Terasaka who froze up at that punishment.

"Ah…" Gentaro gawked, falling to his knees, "Tonight was a marathon of my favorite anime...NO!-!" he cried to the ceiling.

"Backtracking a little…" Kaede spoke, "Is it okay for Senpai to know about all this?"

"Why wouldn't someone in the E class not know?" Miu asked.

"Eh?" they all blinked.

"Teehee...Well you see, while I train and focus hard at the things I like...I tended to have some extra help with other things...like...school work." she laughed, "After all the events that transpired, some of the students who helped me already blabbed to the principal. So...in response...here I am. Oh, also before I came, I painted his car pink."

"Pfft...Pink?" Yoshida snorted a laugh.

"Nice," Muramatsu snickered.

' _I'll need to ask Tomo-chan if she can get a copy of the principal's reaction to that…'_ Kirara thought, snickering.

"So...here I am," Miu sighed, "One of the few third years in the E Class...But I'm still Queen." she added, "So keep that in mind as I...take the role of Club president."

"...Kisaragi…" Kengo growled, tilting his head in such a way as to hide the upper half of his head while his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Sensei forgot to write down who was class president on the sheet he made," Gentaro informed quickly.

"My bad," Korosensei admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Now hold on! You can't just decide that Sempai!" Yuki protested, "I'm the senior member here over you! You can't just decide to take the role of club president…"

"Ara...the Geek is defying the Queen," Miu responded as the two glared at one another.

"Kisaragi…" Kengo spoke, "You fix this." he said, quickly leaving.

"Good luck, Gentaro!" Terasaka shouted, following Kengo.

"Abandon ship, men!" Korosensei ordered as the rest of the males ran out.

"Cat fight!" Okajima cheered before Sugino and Terasaka ran back in, grabbed him, and ran back out, "OI!"

"Eh-heh...Ano, minna, could I uh…" Gentaro began.

"My apologies, Kisaragi-san," Kanzaki apologized, "But I have to get started on that extra homework. Good luck."

"Like Utahoshi said; fix it," Rinka added as she followed Kanzaki.

"U-u-um...I...I need to go make poison to have Korosensei drink," Okuda informed, quickly running out.

"Personally, I think Kataoka-san should be president," Kaede spoke up.

"Please don't drag me into this," the female class representative of the second year E-Class students pleaded.

"Nande?" Miu and Yuki asked, glaring at the others.

"Ah!" Gentaro and Kaede screamed as their eyes began glowing.

' _We're dead!'_ Gentaro thought, _'Ah mou...Where's Karasuma-sensei when ya need him?!'_

* * *

"The situation is exactly as I just described," a woman with short black hair in a business uniform explained, Karasuma standing to the side behind her, "Revealing the secret behind Earth's crisis is strictly forbidden along with the identity of the Kamen Rider. If you were to leak the information, the government will bring you in for forced memory erasure treatment."

"Ooh~ Scary~"

"All members of the second year E-Class and solo third year E-Class have been provided this same explanation. Everyone else is involved with both missions," the woman went on.

"When your suspension from school is lifted, you will be brought to E-Class. Therefore, you have been trust in the assassination mission and Zodiarts defense mission as well," Karasuma informed.

"Hn...Oi, oi. Is this rubbery knife really supposed to work?" the one spoken to asked, waving an Anti-Sensei knife.

"Yes. While it is harmless to humans, it is guaranteed to harm your primary target," Karasuma replied.

"Heeeeh. Well, even if it won't work on humans, it doesn't matter," the figure noted before stabbing the knife through a wanted poster of Korosensei.

The figure was a young man around Kengo's age with blazing red hair. His skin was pale from not being outside during his suspension while his pale, sharp, golden eyes glistened with bloodlust. He grinned, exposing his canines were exceptionally sharp.

"Just one, I've wanted to try to kill the living being known as a Sensei," the young man noted, bloodlust evident in his voice.

* * *

 _GT: Well...Gentaro and Kaede are screwed and someone creepy is coming to Class E._

 _Z0: Well fans of Assassination Classroom...they knew who it is. Like...subtlety is out the window with this guy…_

 _GT: I don't think he knows subtle. Considering his preferred torture technique...So...Quick! To the preview before we smell wasabi and hot sauce!_

* * *

 **Switch On Assassination Classroom!**

Gentaro: A student who hasn't been here 'till now? I'mma make him my friend!

?-?-?: Yo, Kengo-kun. Been a while.

Kengo: So...you're finally back after your extended vacation?

?-?-?: Don't run away now, Korosensei. Teach me what it means 'to be killed.'

Yuki: Oh boy and here I thought we just found a way to make things feel normal…

Zodiarts: **Words have no power to impress the mind...without the exquisite horror of their reality!**

?-?-?: Oh goody...it does poetry.

 **Switch 3: Karma and Poetry**

Korosensei: Sensei...Never lets an assassin go home bored.

* * *

 _Z0: Ooh a totally original chapter and Zodiarts. You're gonna get a few of these here folks!_

 _GT: Oh so very true. We do hope you'll enjoy it when we get to it! Until then, please read and review!_

 _Z0: Bye-bye! Enjoy till next time! Which will hopefully be soon as I'm clearly State side again!_


	3. Class 3

_KamenRiderZER0: Ah I love being home and being able to write once more. Provided my video game addiction doesn't keep me distracted._

 _GammaTron: I blame the new Spider-Man game that came out last Friday._

 _Z0: I plead the 5th! Anyway onward with the story._

 _GT: Okay! *flips a switch on the wall only for nothing to happen* ...Huh? *looks at the switch to see it was the Launcher Switch plugged into the wall...which deployed several Launcher Modules* ...Oops._

 _Launcher Modules: *fire off, destroying the screen*_

* * *

"The sounds of exercising echoing across the field on a sunny afternoon: how peaceful!" Korosensei commented, his normal attire replaced with a white shirt with his name on it, a red baseball hat, and red shorts, while he stood nearby as the students of the E Class building were going through knife swinging drills while looking at him, "If the students didn't have their prey in sights, that is."

"Wield your knives properly from all eight directions, now," Karasuma ordered.

"They have picked up the pace well." Korosensei noted, "I suppose the Zodiarts threat has made learning self defense more appealing."

"Oi. I'm in charge of physical education," Karasuma reminded.

"I know, I know, but still it makes me feel a bit lonely," Korosensei noted.

"Didn't I tell you to make yourself scarce during this period?" Karasuma questioned before thumbing behind his back, not once looking away from the students, "Go play in the sandbox."

"Nuhuhuhu…" Korosensei sniffled as he started piling up sand in the sandbox, "You're so mean, Karasuma-sensei. Why, my students happen to like my gym classes!"

"How were the tako's gym classes anyway?" Miu asked.

"Korosensei's physical abilities are just too different," Sugaya explained with a sigh.

"I remember the first lesson he tried," Sugino recalled, "He wanted us to do side hops."

"That doesn't seem so…" Miu began.

"At Mach 2 while incorporating Cat's Cradle once we got the hang of it," Kaede deadpanned.

"He's not good at this yet, is he?" Miu bluntly asked.

"I can hear you!" Korosensei snapped.

"Sensei...I think that was the point…" Gentaro muttered.

"Ah! Boo hoo hoo hoo…" Korosensei comically sobbed as he started stacking stones in the sandbox while a blue aura came over him.

"Okay, enough talk. It's time to get back to work," Karasuma ordered.

"Hai…" many of them groaned.

"This is impossible…" Kengo gasped for air, "This man's expectations are inhuman."

"But Gentaro seems fine…"

"Exactly!" Kengo snapped.

"Ah, you're doing fine, buddy!" Gentaro encouraged as he smiled, smacking Kengo's back and knocking him over, "Uh-oh…" he panicked.

"I'll put him to the side," Sugino sighed as he helped Kengo up.

"Honestly...In the time you've taken for that, look over at the target," Karasuma ordered.

Everyone looked over and several gawked in complete and utter shock. Korosensei gave a laugh as he sat seiza-style beside a perfect recreation of Osaka Castle. The oversized gym shirt and red hat were gone, replaced with a formal green set of robes and rounded box-shaped hat. He was even performing a tea ceremony for goodness sakes!

"In those few moments, he built Osaka Castle out of sand, changed his clothes, and is now on his way in performing a tea ceremony," Karasuma continued.

"Sensei...I don't think we can outspeed him unless we can, I dunno, Clock up or something…" Gentaro muttered.

"Ah, but only two students _has_ outsped me," Korosensei noted.

"Eh, really? Who?" Maehara asked.

"Why Kisaragi-kun and Terasaka-kun of course," Korosensei replied.

"Ore?" Gentaro blinked, pointing at himself with a confused face, "EH!?" he panicked, "When...where...how?!"

"It's when ya rammed me into space," Terasaka realized.

"Correct!" Korosensei beamed, his head blue with a purple circle in the center, "I can only go Mach 20. But going from here all the way up to the outer limits of the atmosphere in the several seconds you two took required far more speed. But of course..." his green stripes appeared, "I know to avoid your motorcycle and the PowerDizer in Tower Mode now, so good luck getting me between them and the sky, nurufufufufu."

"But I have Rocket Module…" Gentaro added.

"Ah true...but by my best estimate the Rocket Module only has half the power of the Machine. You'd need...two at once to be able to match the speed to catch me," Korosensei explained, "And even then, you'd lose the use of both hands and have to rely on two rockets for weapons. Such a formation would not be viable for combat."

"Didn't you all say the same thing about Hopping?" Yuki asked.

"No, I clearly saw the worth of such a device unlike the others…" Korosensei replied, turning away and whistling off-key.

' _What a terrible liar…'_ many of them thought.

"So, Karasuma-sensei, what is your end goal for this?" Miu asked, "Training in front of our 'target' just gives him a bit more opportunity to learn what we can do, right?"

"It's the same in assassination as in studying: drill the basics and they'll serve you well," Karasuma informed.

"Hmm…" Miu nodded, "While I can understand the logic, I believe you should consider some out of the box options as well." she spoke, earning his attention, "From my perspective, everyone here has a special skill from their specialized interests before being sent here. It's true with time any one can shine. But if you choose to polish the prominent features, you get some astounding results. For example, Gentaro-kun has the power of Fourze and with Kengo-kun they make a deadly team to Zodiarts. Polish Gentaro's combat skills and Kengo's strategic ability and they could potential corner Korosensei." she explained, "At least...that's how I see things."

' _An excellent deduction,'_ Karasuma thought.

"However there is the notable hurdle of Gentaro-kun doesn't wish to harm Korosensei…" Miu sighed, "He's kind...but probably too kind."

' _Once again...excellent deduction...This girl has the makings of an exceptional leader. These skills in determining the worth of others can serve her well.'_ Karasuma muttered, _'But she makes good points...even if these kids can't bridge the gap...Kisaragi could.'_

"Oh…" Gentaro swung around his special knife as he was able to parry the strikes from several of his classmates, "Like that!" he realized.

"Don't just suddenly be good at this!" several of them shouted, making him fumble with his weapon before dropping it.

"While your unique skills will be polished, I will also be focusing on teaching you stabbing, shooting, all the basics to assassination," Karasuma informed, "That is the end for gym today."

"Thank you!" the students thanked with bows.

"Ah, such a nice day," Korosensei chuckled as he now sat beside a perfectly recreated setting of Osaka Castle and now its surrounding area included.

"How can he be so good at that but be horrible at drawing?" Sugaya pondered.

"You managed to last a few minutes longer than last time, Utahoshi-san," Sugino noted as he offered Kengo a bottle of water.

"I...I've made peace that I am the one who sits behind the computer…" Kengo explained, "But...I suppose Karasuma's insanity has...benefits."

"I haven't even gotten to the hard stuff yet…" Karasuma muttered.

"...Can we kill this teacher too?" Kengo asked.

"Karasuma-sensei is kinda scary...but he's kinda cool, too," Toka noted, earning Korosensei's attention to her, Miu, and Kurahashi.

"He's got a nice figure, too," Miu noted with a small nod, "I'm almost afraid of fainting if we ever see him without a shirt."

"Do you think if we manage to get a hit on him with our knives, we'll get a pat on the head?" Kurahashi asked.

"Karasuma-sensei...you're trying to steal my popularity with the students, aren't you?!" Korosensei accused, biting a handkerchief and tugging on it while looking at the government man as he put his black jacket back on.

"Don't be ridiculous," Karasuma replied, "'If the school so desires, it may assign an additional teacher to the E Classes.' It says so right in your employment contract." he quoted while flicking an Anti-Korosensei knife at the unkillable teacher who caught it in a tentacle covered in the handkerchief he was just biting on just an instant before it could touch his forehead, "My duty is to provide onsite assassin monitoring - all in the name of killing you."

"Please use the name the students gave me," Korosensei noted as he switched his rounded hat with his normal academic one, "Korosensei."

"Ah mou...a quiz in sixth period," Gentaro groaned, "Why can't all classes be gym?"

"We'd be dead if that were the reality," Yoshida paled.

"At least that will be done quick enough," Kengo muttered before a shadow came over him, "Hm?"

"Yo, Kengo-kun," the red-haired youth greeted, a juice box in hand, "It's been a while."

"Karma…?" Kengo blinked before rolling around to his feet, "Karma?!"

"Karma-san?!" Yuki yelped.

"Yo, Yuki-chan," Karma mock-saluted before spotting Korosensei, "Ah, so that's the infamous Korosensei?" he approached the octopus as the other students looked at him in surprise, "Whoa, he really _does_ look like an octopus."

"Akabane Karma-kun is it? I heard that your suspension was up today," Korosensei noted before his face turned purple with a blue X, "But you shouldn't be tardy on your first day back."

"Ah, gomen, gomen. It's a bit hard to get back into the swing of things," Karma explained as he offered a hand, "Feel free to call me by my first name. Nice to meet ya, Teach!"

"Likewise. Let's make this a fun year," Korosensei beamed.

He reached his hand out and took Karma's hand in his tentacle...before it exploded in Karma's grip. Korosensei flinched in surprise as Karma tossed his juice to the side, exposing a hidden knife in his sleeve. He swung the blade and Korosensei barely avoided the strike and moved back several meters.

"Wow. You really _are_ fast…" Karma noted as he looked at the hand he shook Korosensei's tentacle with...exposing several sliced up bits of one of the Anti-Sensei knives glued to the underside, "And those knives really _do_ work. I sliced one up really fine and stuck the pieces on. But to be caught by such a simple move..." he gave a look of disappointment as he showed his hand to Korosensei, "And to jump back all that way...What are you, a scaredy cat?"

Korosensei groaned under his breath as his head began turning red with multiple X veins popping up along his head.

"This is the first time Sensei's ever been hurt...not even Zodiarts have been able to knick him…" Gentaro muttered while Korosensei's tentacle regenerated.

"What kind of person is Karma?" Kaede asked as everyone just watched.

"Before Kisaragi...before the Zodiarts and even before Tako...I can claim Karma was the strongest person here," Kengo explained, "Though...maybe a little intense…" he shrugged

"Intense?!" Yuki complained, "He ended up in E Class due to his violent personality! He's super scary that not even the jocks messed with him!"

"Hm...yes…" Kengo muttered, "Thanks to his violent tendencies, he got expulsion...and those students end up here as well in E Class. But that, ironically, is why he's perfect for this class."

"What's that mean?" Gentaro blinked.

"When it comes to foul play, deadly weapons, and getting in close for maximum damage...no one is better than Karma." Kengo explained as Karma flipped around his hidden knife, "Speed, precision, focus, and most of all killer intent. He's almost like Karasuma. Only he seems to know how to show emotion..."

"Violence and glee of said violence doesn't count!" Yuki shouted, crossing her arms above her head as everyone swore they heard a buzzer sound.

' _Don't run away, Korosensei…'_ Karma thought as he walked away from the annoyed octopus, _'I'll show you what it means to be killed.'_

* * *

 ***Plop...plop...plop…***

The test for sixth period was annoying for various reasons. Yet the primary one to nearly every single student…

 ***plop...plop...plop***

...was Korosensei standing with his back to the students while punching weakly at a wall. It wasn't even damaging it at all. It just kept making a funny noise each time the wall met Korosensei's tentacle. It'd be rather funny really if not for the fact this was happening while everyone was trying hard to focus on a test and every couple of seconds…

 ***plop...plop…***

That...that would go off. Painfully at the point when many of them needed to focus the most. It was getting to the point most of the students closest to the front were really getting annoyed.

"What's he supposed to be doing?"

"A wall...punch?"

"Gh...I can't take it anymore!" Gentaro called out, "This is a wall punch!"

"Gentaro no!" several of them shouted as Gentaro punched a big hole next to the chalkboard.

"If you're gonna punch something, put your shoulder into it!" Gentaro exclaimed.

"CAN WE STOP PUNCHING WALLS PERIOD?!"

"His punches are really weak," Yuki noted, "His tentacles must be really soft if that's all he can do when he's standing."

"It's obvious Korosensei must be really mad at Karma's smack-talk," Sugino noted.

"I'm not sure which is more annoying: the Tako or Kisaragi…" Kengo muttered.

"Can we just get back to this stupid test?" Hinata Okano shouted, scaring Gentaro back to his seat and Korosensei back to his senses.

"P-pardon me!" Korosensei panicked.

"Oi, Karma," Terasaka spoke up, earning the red head's attention, "You sure about this man? The monster's pissed now."

"You'd be pissed, too, Terasaka, if someone'd started to kill you," Karma replied, "Not like when a certain someone screwed up as a human and Zodiarts while wetting themselves the first time."

"Gh?! I did not wet myself! You're cruisin' for a bruisin', pal?!" Terasaka demanded, banging a fist on his desk in anger.

"You there! No loud noises during tests!" Korosensei hypocritically snapped, pointing a tentacle at the two with a tick mark on his head.

"Tell that to your tentacles…"

"That could be considered cheating!" Korosensei went on, ignoring some counterarguments students muttered under their breath.

"Gomen gomen, Korosensei. I've already finished my test," Karma replied before pulling out a pink gelato on a cone, "So I'll just sit here quietly and eat my gelato."

"Not during class, you won't!" Korosensei snapped before noticing said gelato, "Hm?! Th-That's the Gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!"

' _It's_ yours _?'_ many of the students thought in annoyance.

"Oh, gomen! I just found it chilling in the staff room," Karma explained.

"'Gomen' won't cut it!" Korosensei snapped, "I took pains to fly through the coldest stratosphere just so that it wouldn't melt, too!"

"Eh...So what are you gonna do about it?" Karma asked before taking a lick, "Hit me?"

"I will not!" Korosensei replied as he put his tentacles on his hip area while his head was red with anger marks littering it, "I'll just have what's left!" he proceeded to march towards Karma in the back, "Come now, hand it o…" a pop made him freeze and look down to see the floor covered in Anti-Sensei BB pellets, "Gah! Anti-Me BBs!"

Korosensei quickly began stepping side to side avoiding several shots from Karma's pistol. Karma laughed upon seeing Korosensei's reaction. Korosensei looked down at his damaged 'legs' as they were still falling apart some.

"Gotcha again!" Karma laughed, getting out of his seat, "I'll just keep using the same tricks. Even if it interferes with class. If you don't like it, kill me or anyone else here…" Karma went on as he closed the distance, "But the second you do…" he went on as he moved to stab Korosensei...only to reveal he smeared the rest of the gelato onto his clothing, "No one will see you as a teacher anymore. You'll just be a murderous Monster." with that, he let the rest of the cone fall to the ground on Korosensei's tentacles, "You, the teacher, will be killed by me." Karma grinned up at Korosensei who was still silent, "Hai. Here's my test!" he spoke, tossing the paper as Korosensei caught it midair, "Probably got 'em all right anyway!" he walked towards the door and slid it open, "Ja ne, Sensei. Let's play some more tomorrow."

"Kengo...your friend is kinda…" Gentaro began.

"Say what you will. He did what not even the world governments have been able to...harm the Tako," Kengo countered simply, "Karma is smart. He has already read the situation and knows Korosensei has lines he will not cross." he spoke out loud, "He's making Korosensei toe those lines. He's easily one of the smartest people in this school but he'd rather use that intelligence to clash with others. That's the kind of person he is. I'm not saying I agree or condone, but I don't dislike his views."

"Hm…" Gentaro muttered.

* * *

The Scorpio Zodiart walked out onto the roof of the main campus and began scanning the oblivious students. It began scanning for anyone who could be a potential zodiarts for the switch it had just procured. As it searched around, it paused at sensing a different presence.

" **Using the same old tired tactics?"** a voice growled, making Scorpio turn to face three more cloaked Zodiarts, the beastly one being the one who spoke, **"Your last pick didn't even evolve upon reaching Last One. Your eye for potential is...weak."**

" **Come now. One failure doesn't mean we need to pick on Scorpio,"** the pink female one spoke up.

" **However, it is true that the last pick was rather lackluster,"** the one with a wide brimmed hat added on, **"Master wants us to find Switchers with the potential to evolve beyond limits."**

" **..."** Scorpio said nothing as the three spoke.

" **Tsk...Always watching out for your underling…"** the beastly of the three complained, **"The Master said I have seniority...if Scorpio's next pick doesn't at least show potential for evolution, all choices from here on must be approved by one of us."**

" **Such a brash fellow, aren't you…"**

" **I shall not fail."** Scorpio spoke, earning their attention, **"I shall find a Switcher with strong potential."**

" **See that you do...or the Master will not be pleased."** the Beastly Zodiarts spoke, **"And when Master is not pleased...I get** _ **angry**_ **…"**

" **Understood…"** Scorpio bowed. As the four Zodiart masterminds conversed, none of them noticed an object breaking the sound barrier several kilometers above their heads.

* * *

"Honestly…" Korosensei complained, flying through the expansive sky at top speed, "Forcing me to go and buy more Gelato." he complained, clutching the papers he graded during the flight. Karma, true to his statement got all the questions correct, "He's smart and tough, but as he says, if I am going to stay a teacher, I'm not allowed to kill or hurt him. So...how to deal with him, then?"

* * *

Most of Class E arrived at Amanogawa Station...yes. Apparently the school's main campus also had a train station close enough to be considered a part of its collective property. It was used by Students to commute to and from school. It served as a sort of meeting spot for students who planned to spend the rest of the day together.

"Yes! The day is over!" Gentaro cheered as the members of the Kamen Rider Club walked ahead, "Who's up for some after school fun!? Karaoke? Sports Center? Oh, who wants to go out to eat?"

"Gomen, Gen-san. I'm heading back to the shop to grab my tool kit and work on PowerDizer. Its right arm's squeaking a bit and I'm worried that the joint is too tight," Yoshida replied.

"Eh…" Gentaro complained at that.

"Hey, if someone doesn't take care of the big guy, how's he gonna be a help to ya when ya need him?" Yoshida questioned.

"Well that's fair…" Gentaro nodded.

"You don't have a problem with that. Right, Utahoshi?" Yoshida asked Kengo who was a few steps behind them.

"At this point, you seem to have developed a knack for the mechanics of both PowerDizer and Machine," Kengo replied, "It's two less things to concern myself over."

"The only issue I still see it having is that strain it puts on the boys," Miu observed, "Any chance you can figure out why it's doing that, Yoshida?"

"I can try," Yoshida replied, "I'll check the blueprints when I'm with PowerDizer and my toolkit."

"Good luck, Yoshida!" Gentaro cheered, "Kengo, you coming?"

"No. I'm heading home to get Yoshida the blueprints and notes for the next Astro Switch I'm making." Kengo explained, "This one will be a special case, Kisaragi...be ready for another tricky one."

"Ossu!" Gentaro cheered, "Well then minna, Kamen Rider Club after school activities start!"

"Yeah!" they cheered, following him.

Kengo shook his head as walked off towards his train. As he did, he walked past several students from the main campus who looked at him. They chuckled to themselves while watching him walk about, messing with one of the Astro Switches in hand.

"Look at Utahoshi…" one boy smirked, "He looks right at home with those E class idiots."

"Barf. He'll never make it back to class acting like that," a second sneered.

"Plus, Akabane's back in E Class now that his suspension's over," the first noted.

"Oh, that's the pits! I would seriously rather die than wind up there!" the second noted.

The two stopped as they heard the sound of breaking glass. The two turned to see Karma standing there holding a broken bottle in his hand. Having broke it against a pillar just behind them.

"Eh...you'd rather die?" Karma asked pointing the broken bottle at them "So...like right now?"

"Akabane!" they cried running as fast as possible away from him.

"Like I would!" Karma laughed as Kengo walked over to him, "With such fun toys around, why would I risk it with another suspension?"

"So you enjoy this chaos. Sounds like you indeed."

"So, listen, Kengo-kun," Karma spoke, "There's something I wanted to ask you. I understand that you know a thing or two about Korosensei."

"I've been studying him should I need to force Fourze to destroy him. So far, he's more useful than harmful." he explained, "But knowing you…" he sighed, "You plan to make a move to kill him sometime this week."

"Guilty as charged," Karma smiled, "But back to topic... How does he feel about being called Tako or anything octopus related in general."

"He's turned it into his gimmick," Kengo complained, "He uses octopus drawings as his moniker, picks them in games...and...several other...instances…" his eye twitched, "But he's accepted it."

"Hmm...That gives me an idea then," Karma chuckled.

"Something symbolic, I suppose."

"Yep. Ah...I feel so happy right now, Kengo-kun," Karma noted as he turned back to Kengo, "I was wondering what I'd do if he were just some sorta monster, but it turns out he's an actual teacher capable of teaching two different years at once." a train sped by behind Karma, reflecting the setting sun's light behind him and causing his eyes to appear to be glowing malevolently, "And I get to kill an actual teacher...I mean, since the last one up and died on me."

' _Died?'_ Kengo pondered, _'The previous E-Class Teacher, I suppo…'_

His thoughts froze as his eyes widened the moment the train had gone by. On the other side of the rails was a raven/crow-like creature, holding a bow seemingly made of two metallic wings. The creature pulled back on the string as black feathers formed into an arrow. The moment its fingers opened, Kengo jumped forward with all he could and knocked Karma and himself down onto the tracks.

The arrow hit the floor with a loud 'thunk' as the other students all turned to see the monster before screaming. The monster complained with a 'tsk' as it formed another arrow and jumped over towards the edge of the platform over the tracks. It blinked, not seeing either of the two down bellow. The truth, however, was that Karma and Kengo were hiding under a holographic image of the bottom of the tracks projected by Burgermeal.

"A Zodiarts...the Corvus constellation…" Kengo grunted, having exerted himself too much as Karma took over holding Burgermeal up.

"Ah...So that's a Zodiarts," Karma noted, "Kinda surprised they're not based off the Zodiac. Then again, there'd probably be only twelve of them."

"We've already met Scorpio," Kengo explained, "The Horoscopes as we've dubbed them seem to be elite Zodiarts who look after the lesser ones based off any of the major constellations. Also this one seems to be out to kill you...so...this is kinda your mess..."

"Oh, blunt as ever Kengo-kun...so what? Am I supposed to beat it myself?" Karma smirked sarcastically, "You know Fourze never worked for me…" he shrugged.

"No...but I quickly realized we'd need something for self defense…" Kengo grunted, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a knife like those made of Anti-Korosensei material, only it was black with white specs all over it, "Here…" he tossed it to Karma, "You liked the Anti-sensei weapons...this is an Anti-Zodiarts knife."

"Oho...when did you make this?" he smiled while trying to flick it, but noticed it was much more sturdy and solid.

"Just before coming here. You gave me an idea with how creative you were with that stuff...I took the material and vulcanized it using Cosmic Energy…" Kengo explained, "It's not Fourze...but it'll keep us from being impaled by arrows…"

"Nice," Karma noted as he smirked.

"Get in close and that thing will let you harm him. For you...this should be simple," Kengo spoke, "I'll draw its attention…"

"How will…" Karma begran as Kengo ran out from under their cover.

"Oi Zodiarts!" he called out, making the Corvus Zodiarts turn to him, "Looking for Karma? ...Good luck!" he taunted before running off down the tracks, "Please be late like usual…" he muttered, referring to the train.

The Zodiarts looked at him in interest for a few before blinking as a sudden pain coursed through its leg, making it trip down to the tracks as well; Its weapon falling away from it. It looked up at Karma as he twirled his new knife around, a smile on his face. The Zodiarts looked at its leg, seeing a wound seeping dark cosmic energy.

"Ara...someone looks surprised…" Karma smiled, "Poor little birdy thought it had the advantage, but looky...I have a nice new toy." The Zodiarts hobled back to its feet before moving to punch Karma, only for him to duck around the swung and slash its arm making the Zodiarts, cry and back into the wall of the tracks. Karma paused for a moment before he kicked his leg and hit the Zodiarts' chest; he then used this leverage to help him jump up and land on the edge of the platform, "Bye-bye~" he laughed, rolling back.

The Zodiarts blinked before turning to the side and seeing a train coming its way. It squawked in surprise and stumbled for its bow before running and struggling to jump back onto the platform. It nearly made it when the train slammed into it, sending it into the air with a pained and startled squawk.

"It squawks like a real crow…" Karma noted as Kengo jogged up while gasping for air, "What odd beings…"

"You know...that thing wants...to kill you, right?" Kengo spoke between pants for air.

"So...you said that Zodiarts are typically students. This means this is just some idiot who thinks they got a shot at me now," Karma smirked.

"Well...you'll make excellent bait then..." Kengo replied.

"Oh you are cold, you know that?" Karma replied.

"I don't want to hear that from you…"

"Come on... You know you want to admit we're alike."

"I'm not listening…"

* * *

"I didn't see this coming…" Korosensei spoke, walking down the hall, "My Gelato money, gone!" he sobbed looking into his little coin purse, filled with nothing but 100, 10, and 1 yen pieces, "And no hope of getting more before payday. I'll just have to make my own to tide me over till then…"

"Korosensei, help! Karasuma is trying to make me practice insane military stuff again!" Fourze shouted, running around outside.

"Hai, hai, hai...That's nice…" Korosensei sighed, still looking at his nearly empty coin purse.

"Kisaragi!" Karasuma shouted.

"AH!" Fourze screamed as he used Rocket to fly away, "I don't wanna run across minefields!"

"Good to know Kisaragi-kun will be a little tardy…" Korosensei muttered while making it to the classroom; he opened it while putting on his best normal face to greet his students, "Ohayo gozaimasu!" he cheered before seeing everyone had tense, nervous and some even disturbed faces, odd...he just entered the room; this doesn't happen till mid-afternoon, what could this be about, oh look a octopus has been stabbed through the brains to his desk with an ice pick...wait a minute, "Ah…"

"Whoops! My bad!" Karma called out, making Korosensei turn to him, "I mistook it for you, Korosensei, so I killed it by mistake. Bring it here," he went on while holding a hand out for emphasis, his other arm behind his back, "I'll dispose of it."

"Hm...All right then," Korosensei replied as he picked up the octopus and began to approach Karma. As he did, he noted it was still rather fresh, _'Seems like an awful waste to just toss it away. Oh idea~!'_

' _Bring it on, Korosensei,'_ Karma thought as he lightly played with the knife behind his back, _'I don't have to kill your body right now. I'll start by killing your soul.'_

Korosensei took several steps further before pausing. Everyone looked before their eyes widened as several of his tentacles' ends turned into high-spinning drills. Nearly everyone yelped as Korosensei vanished with a burst of air and dust before appearing in the same spot a moment later, holding Fourze by the Rocket Module.

"Allow me to show you, Karma-kun: the might of these drill Tentacles and the firepower of this Rocket Module that I filched from Karasuma-sensei's morning training!" Korosensei declared as several more tentacles held up tempura bits, flour, sauce, and bonito flakes, "Kisaragi-kun, please ignite!"

"Eh? Ah...I don't know what's going on, but yosha!" Fourze replied as he ignited the Rocket Module while managing to hold himself in place with the flames going upwards before Korosensei, the lighting making his face actually look intimidating.

"I'm not about to allow my assassin get away scott-free," Korosensei informed as he proceeded to perform a high-speed cooking utilizing the Rocket Module's flames before, seconds later, a piece of takoyaki was in Karma's mouth and Kengo's mouth as well on the other side of the room, "I could tell by your pallors that both of you either forgot or willingly neglected to eat breakfast." he noted cheerfully as he held up a platter of takoyaki, "So I thought I'd be a good sensei and make sure you both have something to eat in the form of yummy takoyaki, whipped up at Mach speed of course. They'll put you on the path to be well and healthy."

"Oh…" Fourze spoke, his eye piece sparkling as he stared at the Takoyaki before his hand was slapped away several times by Korosensei.

"Karma-kun...What I do is tend things, take care of them. Things like assassins' rusty blades," Korosensei continued as he opened his mouth to reveal it was filled with more steaming hot takoyaki, "So keep killing me in earnest all day today. Every time you do, I'll take care of you." Karma grit his teeth as Korosensei went on, "By the end of today, your body and mind will be polished to sparkling."

"You gonna eat that?" Fourze asked, peeking over the side of Karma's desk and earning a slap to his helmet from Korosensei, "Sorry, sensei! I'll go to my seat!" he saluted before running to his desk still fully armored as Fourze.

* * *

 **-First Period: Math-**

"As you see, this number is left over no matter what you do," Korosensei spoke as he wrote down equations on the board, "If this indivisibility is getting you down, then have I got the method for you!"

"Hmm…" Gentaro hummed through his helmet...still forgetting to shut down the Fourze armor as he struggled with his notes.

"And a secondary method for those like Kisaragi-kun and Terasaka-kun," Korosensei added.

"Phew…" Fourze sighed, leaning back on his seat.

"I never asked for help!"

"Hai hai!" Korosensei went on, "I'll write these notes down and let you all solve the next questions on your own!" he smiled while turning his back to intently write things down.

Karma smiled taking this chance as he reached for his gun and aimed at Korosensei's head. His finger curved towards the trigger. But in the instant it took his hand to remember the position of the trigger and its guard, Korosensei blurred for a moment. Most who were watching him blinked as he turned around, holding Karma's gun in one of his extra arm tentacles.

"Oh Karma-kun? You're too slow between drawing and firing, I'm afraid," he explained, dangling the weapon by the handle, Karma blinked seeing his weapon all the way at the front of the class, but more so he felt something off about his nails, there were all painted black and yellow with takoyaki and one octopus themed decorations, "And since I had so much extra time, I trimmed and gave your nails some nail art. What do you think?"

Karma held up his hand, showing off the extent of work done to his nails. Most of the boys had to stifle some kind of laugh while the girls just blinked...most of them also trying to hold back a laugh. But Karma's look of frustration was what mostly kept anyone from busting a gut. It was made worse when Korosensei pulled out Burgermeal and took pictures.

* * *

 **-Fourth period: Home Ec-**

Korosensei walked around the Home Economics room, wearing a full body white apron over his clothing and a hair net for some reason. The other students all also wore aprons and bandanas over their hair as well.

"Okay, Gen-chan, use your muscles to whip this for me," Yuki ordered.

"Yosha!" Gentaro, wearing an orange apron and bandana, cheered before taking a whisk and whipping the contents of a bowl with great speed, "Haha!" he cheered, keeping up an impressive and...rather unneeded speed.

"Well, Fuwa-chan, Kazashiro-chan, how is your task doing?" Korosensei asked.

"We're hitting a small snag," Miu explained as Fuwa offered the pot to show Korosensei its contents, "We're trying to go for a softer taste, but we keep getting a sharp tang that we can't figure out how to get rid of."

"Ah, senpai, why not simply start over?" Karma suggested, "Simply toss out this batch and…"

He smacked the underside, sending the mixture at Korosensei's face. He swung his knife and blinked at the ladle he now held.

"You forgot your apron, Karma-kun," Korosensei noted as Miu snickered at Karma's frilly pink heart-themed apron, "Don't worry about the soup, girls. I sucked it all up in midair with a dropper so that I wouldn't miss a single drop." he offered the pot to the two, "Oh, and I added a bit of sugar to it. It should counteract the sharp tang."

"It's much milder!" Fuwa gasped.

"Oh perfect. Also you rock pink, Karma-kun," Miu smiled, taking another taste, "Hmm, say what you will, but Korosensei can cook."

"Ha…" Kengo shook his head, watching all this, _'I tried to warn him. He's long lost his element of surprise. When prepared, the Tako is untouchable… If he feels endangered, he's always on alert and in top condition, but if he's relaxed then his reaction speed drops to human levels and worse so if flustered. Kisaragi has proven that point...several times.'_

"Ah! Kisaragi-kun, that's too fast!" Korosensei exclaimed before screaming, "Ah! He's pulled me in! He's pulled me in! Tatsukete~!"

"Gen-chan, the soup doesn't call for octopus!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Too late! Going too fast to stop now!" Gentaro spoke up, too sucked up into his task.

"Gonna need to amputate Sensei…" Yuki sighed, pulling out an Anti-Korosensei knife, "I'll try to be fast…"

"No wait my heart is not...rea-DY!" he cried out as his tentacles which were sucked into the vortex flailed around once severed, "Lefty~!"

' _Case in point…'_ Kengo thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

 **-Fifth Period: Japanese-**

"'It was an ideal spot for the red frog. Why didn't it try to cross from there?'" Korosensei read as he paced down the aisles of the classroom.

"Red….Frog…" Gentaro muttered, writing down his notes.

"'Even as I was thinking of this,'" Korosensei continued to read as Karma simply sat at his desk, looking vacant until Korosensei had his back to him; Karma suddenly snapped into a stabbing position when he was frozen when a tentacle was poking his forehead and Korosensei was directly looking at him...his face covered in green stripes, "'the red frog, having failed again, was making its way back.'" as Karma stared at him in shock, Korosensei took the time to groom Karma's hair with hairspray and a brush, "'I was starting to get bored with it. Picking up stones from the road, I began throwing them at the sandbar. I was trying not to hit the red frog…'"

' _I'm getting the feeling that the 'red frog' Korosensei is talking about isn't the one in the book,'_ some of the students near Karma thought.

"Hit...the….red….frog," Gentaro muttered, writing that down with a bit of a lag.

* * *

Kengo leaned against the wall, waiting for Karma to walk out. He sighed as he had been waiting a few minutes already. He knew he must either be lost in thought of his next plan, or he's doing what paramonts to moping around for him. Which in hindsight is still kinda scary to most given the intense aura of intimidation emanating from his person; but it didn't change the fact he was moping.

"Karma...still in there?" Kengo spoke out loud to whoever was on clean up duty in the class at the moment.

The door slid open as Karma stepped out, biting his pointer finger's nail in frustration with a look of mad thought in his eyes.

"Oh joy. You're in a mood," Kengo sighed, slapping his hand away from his mouth.

"?!" Karma snapped out of his thoughts at his eyes settled on Kengo.

"Good. I have your attention. I need you to bait out a Zodiarts, and I can't in full conscience do that if you are distracted," Kengo began, "So wake up and get ready to be shot at."

"Who's getting shot at?" Karasuma asked, overhearing that.

"...Kisaragi…" Kengo spoke after a long pause.

"Hmm...He _does_ need to improve his reaction speed," Karasuma noted.

"Agreed," Kengo nodded, "Karma and I are going to get the training equipment."

"Carry on, then," Karasuma replied as he walked off towards the path down the mountain.

"You're gonna get me shot at, aren't you?" Karma asked once he left.

"If it'll get you out of this emo phase...yes." Kengo replied while dragging him off, "I'll need to call Kisaragi so he can become Fourze."

"So why didn't we tell the teacher?"

"He'd lock you in a panic room. On the moon..." Kengo explained, "After last time, he's very strict on protecting students from harm. And frankly if this person is so adamant about going after you, then I have no choice. I'd lose his scent too easily given how vast that ocean is."

"Hoh? The moon, eh?" Karma pondered, "Heh. I wonder if that American's footprints and his country's flag are still there."

"I'm pretty sure that was part of the chunk the Tako blew up," Kengo muttered, "But you're welcome to check. It's just a several mile hike with only a few hours worth of air."

Karma chuckled as they walked by a window. On the other side of said window was the Zodiarts, bowstring pulled back. The two kept their expressions for a few moments before they ducked as the window shattered from the arrow that went through it and the wall behind it.

"So what now?" Karma asked as the two ran off as the Corvus Zodiarts jumped through the broken window and loaded another arrow in its bow.

"Find Kisaragi!" Kengo replied.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard...where could he go?" Karma asked.

* * *

"AH!" Fourze cried, crashing into a river, "Yes! I fell from the moon!" he rubbed his head while looking around, "...Now where am I?"

* * *

"I've learned not to underestimate how stupid he can get," Kengo replied as they backed away from the Zodiarts, "Bow and arrow, decent shot, reliance on range."

"Possibly part of the archery club?" Karma asked.

"No. If it were...then it would have hit us already," Kengo argued.

"Ah. Good point, good point," Karma agreed.

"It must be a novice...or just the worst member of the club," Kengo spoke as a tick mark formed on the monster's head, "They also lack any hand to hand skill so...that must mean they aren't athletic. Not that I'm one to talk, but still." he went on as he slotted a Switch into Burgermeal behind his back.

" _ **Akabane…"**_ the Zodiarts growled, _**"You are the cause…"**_

"Do all of these guys sound like they have voice synthesizers or some way of making them sound menacing and failing it?" Karma asked.

"Terasaka sounded like he was gargling pebbles," Kengo replied.

" _ **Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before,"**_ the Zodiarts continued before splitting his bow in two, revealing it to be two blades connected together, this caused the two to blink and look back and forth between the two weapons.

"Oh goodie...it does poetry. Let me guess...Drama geek?" Karma asked before moving back at the end of his tie was sliced off, having been moved up by his sudden backwards movement...at exactly where her neck had been.

" _ **There are some secrets which do not permit themselves to be told,"**_ Corvus Zodiarts replied before swinging his blades once more, making the two scramble out of the way as the blades easily tore into the wood of the building where they had been.

"You had to piss it off..." Kengo sighed as he tossed Burgermeal with all he could.

The tiny robot crashed into the Corvus Zodiarts' face before scratching at it with its little arms. It began rolling around its body like a bug; making it skip around and try to catch it. Karma pulled out his Anti-Zodiarts knife as he swung once and struck the monster's chest, making it back away and through a wall via its strength.

"Heh. Not so tough, are ya?" Karma chuckled.

"It's just not able to control its body," Kengo spoke, grabbing his bag and opening it. He quickly hit a red button, sending an emergency message to the Radar Switch.

"Panic button...not bad," Karma spoke as the Zodiarts got up and jumped at them.

It swung one of its blades down at Karma. It was so focused it didn't hear the sound of a rocket. It slowly looked to the window as it saw an orange and white blur coming at them. The Corvus Zodiarts' eyes bugged out of his head in realization.

"UCHU KITA!-!-!-!" Fourze shouted, tackling the Zodiarts and crashing him through several walls and then outside.

"Not bad," Kengo looked at a stop watch on his computer/case.

"Huh...So that's Fourze, eh?" Karma noted, "Really does look like an astronaut who remade his helmet to look like a rocket ship."

"My father intended him to look friendly," Kengo revealed, "I still wonder why he omitted chest and torso armor…"

"I got him!" Fourze spoke as he body slammed the Corvus Zodiarts in the sports field due to his Rocket Module shutting down from overuse.

" _ **Guh…"**_ the Zodiarts grunted, _**"What is this? The stars blessed me, yet they have blessed you...Such complexity, the stars seem to be."**_

"I don't know what you mean...but I'm gonna bop you one," Fourze replied as he rolled off the Zodiarts and raised his arms up in a fighting stance.

" _ **Every poem should remind the reader that they are going to die,"**_ the Zodiarts replied as he charged at Fourze and swung his blades.

"Hup!" Fourze jumped back before punching the Zodiarts in its face, knocking it away.

"Well he did say he was gonna bop him one," Karma chuckled, seeing the Zodiarts skid back from Fourze's punch.

Fourze rolled his fist around before charging and punching the Zodiarts several times before kicking him making him stumble back. The Corvus Zodiart swung its blade as Fourze blocked with his gauntlets. Fourze swung around the Zodiarts and smacked the back of his head, making him stumble and trip forward.

"Penalty! Rabbit punches are illegal!" Karma shouted.

"It wasn't a punch; it was a slap to the noggin!" Fourze argued, leaning and kicking the Zodiarts in the back and sending him stumbling back down.

" _ **Rrr...I call to mind flatness and dampness; and then all is madness - the madness of a memory which busies itself among forbidden things,"**_ the Zodiarts cried out as its wings spread out and it took flight.

"Ah! I thought those things were props!" Fourze exclaimed before rolling out of the way of an arrow fired by the Zodiarts, "Teme...that's not fighting Man to man! Okay, my turn then!" he complained, flipping Radar and Launcher.

 **=RADAR - LAUNCHER ON!=**

"Lock on!" Fourze exclaimed aiming his Radar at the Zodiarts before firing a barrage of missiles.

The Zodiarts squawked as it began to fly around as the missiles chased it. After several moments, the missiles hit and the trio heard a very loud squawk while seeing it fall in the distance. Fourze cheered as he dismissed the modules.

"Oh yeah!" Fourze flexed his arms, "Ah! Matte, Teme! Give me your switch!" he shouted bringing out his Rocket module and flying off after him.

" _ **Quoth the Raven; Nevermore!"**_ the Corvus Zodiarts replied before giving a strong flap that sent several feathers from its wings into Fourze's face, covering his 'bug eyes.'

"AH! My determination has blinded me!" Fourze cried, crashing through several trees...and back into the river, "...Phwah!" he gasped as he poked out of it and looked around, "...Ah mou...It got away!"

"So that was Fourze?" Karma spoke, watching from the window.

"I've heard it all already...Your words hold no power over me, spawn of the internet and trolls," Kengo quickly replied.

"Gah enough with the theater talk!" Fourze complained, having made it back, "It makes my head hurt...and feel sad because Romeo and Juliet is so sad…"

"He's rather simple, isn't he?" Karma smiled.

"I don't need him to think," Kengo shrugged.

"It's why we're friends!" Fourze declared, "He does the thinking...I do the punching." he then pointed at Karma, "Karma-san! Speaking of, I still have to make you my friend, too!"

"Eh?" Karma raised a brow.

"My name is Kisaragi Gentaro...and my dream is to make friends with Everyone in this school!" Fourze declared.

"Friends?" Karma asked with an incredulous chuckle, "Nani sorre...you talk like a new kid in elementary school."

"Thank you!" Fourze replied, slapping his shoulder, "Now...accept my friendship." he held his hand out.

"Oi, oi…" Karma complained, backing away as Fourze began chasing him around.

"Be my buddy!" Fourze shouted.

"Do you have any idea how weird that is when you ask that while dressed up like that?!"

"Be my buddy!"

"Kimochi warui!" Karma complained.

"Well...you seem to be able to handle him," Kengo noted.

"Make it stop!"

"Ah youth..." Korosensei sighed, watching from the roof, "I didn't even have to do anything this time, Kisaragi-kun was all the punishment he needed here. Nurufufufufufu~"

* * *

"Eh!? Karma-kun is being attacked?" Yuki asked once they gathered on Rabbit Hutch.

"Yes. It seems this one is one of many people Karma has pissed off and now want revenge...for whatever he did," Kengo explained once more.

"You believe I did something so bad so easily," Karma pointed out.

"..." Kengo just stared at him.

"Okay, yeah. I wasn't buying that line myself anyway," Karma chuckled.

"To be fair...didn't you beat a Jock up so bad he couldn't play for a full semester?" Yuki pointed out.

"...I plead the United State's fifth amendment," Karma put his hand up to her face.

"So what's the plan?" Kaede asked as she watched the recording of the Zodiarts with Gentaro and the others.

"I find him, beat the monster and evil out of him...and then I make him my friend!" Gentaro cheered happily.

"Hmm...Poe," Kirara noted, listening to the audio recordings Burgermeal got.

"Hm? What do you mean, Hazama-san?" Kanzaki asked.

"A panda?" Gentaro blinked, picturing a personal favorite movie.

"He's quoting Edgar Allen Poe," Kirara noted.

"You mean the one famous for rather dark gothic works of poetry?" Kengo realized.

"Who's that?" Gentaro tilted his head.

"Oh joy…" Karma shrugged, "De...what does that help us?"

"Maybe if we find students with a love of Poe's work...we can find possible Switchers?" Kaede asked.

"Well, not me then," Kirara noted, "Love his works, but I was up here giving Gen here his last rites."

"I jumped from the moon to Japan!" Gentaro cheered.

"We also know that your suit can handle atmospheric reentry from a moon-jump as well," Kanzaki noted.

"It got hot," Gentaro chuckled, "I think I sweated off like ten pounds…"

"How is he still alive?" Karma asked Kengo.

"I think he's too stupid to realize the stuff he does is fatal," Kengo sighed.

"Alright minna, let's find lovers of Pie!" Gentaro cheered, "Trip to the main campus ike!"

"Poe!" Kirara corrected.

"No thanks! I went before the last class!"

"Pfft…" most of the males laughed at that. The girls groaned and blushed from TMI.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Karma chuckled.

"Only if we fail," Kengo replied.

"Oh, should we tell Karasuma?" Gentaro asked, "...Nah. I'm sure he'll be cool. It's to save Karma after all."

"He's dropped honorifics already?!" Karma grunted in surprise.

"We've gotten used to it," Isogai admitted.

* * *

Gentaro and company made their way out of the E Class building and then down to the main campus after Gentaro had to make a few stops to save Okajima from various accidents. But sure enough they made it, and with impressive time compared to how long it use to take them before, partly due to using PowerDizer to speed through a good portion of forest.

"Stil leaning to the left on straight paths while in Vehicle Mode..." Yoshida muttered to himself, writing in a small notebook with 'ADJUSTMENTS' written on the cover.

"At least we can use vehicle mode," Yuki smiled, "Makes the trip so much faster."

"Thanks to the Machine overriding the need for a pilot," Yoshida noted as Gentaro hopped off the bike placed atop, "Meaning Fourze could use this combination like some kinda chariot…"

"Don't let him get any ideas," Terasaka muttered.

"Gen would want to try jousting…" Yoshida realized.

"Shut it!" Terasaka barked, covering Yoshida's mouth.

"Oi, Taiga...you okay, buddy? Speak to me!" Gentaro shook Okajima, "Curses...that snake attack was too much for him."

"Girls in bikinis are mud wrestling beside us," Isogai deadpanned.

"WHERE?!" Okajima exclaimed, looking around frantically at the sides of PowerDizer.

"Oh!" Gentaro clapped at Isogai's cleverness.

"Can we please get to searching for clues and lower the chances of us pummeling Okajima ourselves?" Yada deadpanned.

"Osu!" Gentaro saluted, "Okay, where do we find Capone lovers?"

"Poe!" everyone corrected.

"Him too!"

"The school's library, book clubs, and any goth groups would be more than likely," Hazama noted.

"Yosh!" Gentaro nodded.

"Maybe Gen-san can handle the clubs and goth groups," Yuki quickly spoke up, "We can send another team to check the Library." she turned to the others, "Gen-san and Libraries...not a good mix." she shook her head.

"Got it," Hazama agreed, "Maybe have Terasaka go with him, too. Might result in the same as Gen."

"Oi!" Terasaka barked.

"Are they wrong?" Yoshida countered.

"Why you…"

"No worries, Terasaka...you and me will hit up more places with our group!" Gentaro cheered, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"I am not exactly happy about what our group will get into!" he countered as Gentaro grabbed several more of his fellow students and dragged them off.

"Ah, when he's aimed at someone else, it's quite hilarious," Karma chuckled.

"Indeed…" Kengo replied, "Still clues...I'm going to the library to steal their record of who checked out all Edgar Allen Poe books."

"Oh come on. I don't think he took all of them…" Yuki began.

* * *

"Nevermind…" she blinked, looking at the Poetry section which had a giant gap in one case from the books checked out.

"Aw that sucks. Was hoping to read _The Raven_ once more," Kirara noted, "The guy's quoting it made me want to read it again."

"But useful...it means they might still have it," Kengo spoke as he was standing at the Librarian's desk and typing away, "In...let's see...recent check outs…recent check outs...It seems we have five people who checked them out."

"Makes sense. No library would let just one person check out all these books," Kirara noted.

"One of which is that friend of yours," Kengo continued.

"Tomoko?" Kirara pondered.

"So...that means Five suspects...on paper. But I am sure your friend never met Karma...so four," Kengo spoke.

"What? I never beat up a girl...recently…" Karma smiled, appearing next to Kengo and making the others jump.

"Like I said...I'm sure you never met her," Kengo continued undeterred, "I fear for the other group…"

* * *

"Wait! I just need to ask you questions!" Gentaro shouted, chasing some students around the stage, "Would it help if I spoke in that Shakespeare nonsense!?"

"I don't know who to help…" Terasaka muttered, "Kisaragi or the nerds…"

"Same," Yoshida sighed, "But it's probably better that we save the nerds."

"I get it...put on a mask and speak in rhymes that make no sense! That'll make us friends!" Gentaro declared, walking out wearing the Phantom of the Opera costume.

"Five more minutes…" Terasaka smirked.

"...Eh fair enough." Yoshida shrugged.

"How do you guys get anything done?" Miu asked.

"Brute strength…" they all replied, even Gentaro...who was currently swinging by a sandbag rope.

"Now I see why I was put in charge as boss of the meat heads…" she sighed.

"Hey...I'm smart...well smarter then Terasaka…" Yoshida argued.

"Oi!" Terasaka barked.

"Oh! I think they like me!" Gentaro spoke as the Drama club members carried him off, "Nevermind!" he cried from outside followed by crashing sounds, "And now I smell like lunch…yesterday's lunch...ugh..."

"Let me," Miu informed as she approached the Drama club members, "I'll get them out of here if you tell me if you know someone in your club that's been acting stranger than normal. Possibly more secretive or even more easily startled than usual."

"Deal…" they replied simply, most of the guys still swooning from seeing her in person.

"Great! Boys...help Gentaro," she ordered.

"Ah man...now we're goons…" Yoshida groaned.

"I strangely feel the same…" Terasaka spoke.

"Surprising no one…" Miu replied, "Now go and do your part. I'll handle the talking part. I get the feeling they are still open to talking to me."

"Oh! Who throws out a paddleball?" Gentaro asked outside as the two walked out, "Ah! It hit me in the eye! It missed the paddle and got me in the eye!"

"I swear if he gets pinkeye from this, I'm not taking the blame like the last time," Yoshida sighed.

"He's done this shit before?!" Terasaka gawked as they left.

"It'd be quicker to tell you what he hasn't done. Because where Gen-san goes...misadventure follows."

"Hm...good to know," Miu noted.

* * *

"So...we have some matching suspects from both results," Kengo spoke as they regrouped in their...to his chagrin, base of operations: the Rabbit Hutch...IE the Kamen Rider Club room.

"Seems like it," Miu replied, "Now there's one important thing to settle it all." she turned to Kengo and held up several photos of students, "Who have you beaten up before your expulsion?"

"Meh they all kinda mesh together after a while…" Karma shrugged, "But I mean...I only give them what they deserve."

"How charming…" Miu replied sarcastically.

"Hmm...These two look oddly familiar...but how and why…" he muttered, "No...that's not it...hmm…"

 ***squeeeeeeaaaaaak… squeeeeeeaaaaak***

"..."

 ***spritz spritz***

 ***squeeeeeeaaaaaak… squeeeeeeaaaaak***

"..." everyone slowly turned their heads to one of the Rabbit Hutch's windows where Korosensei was spraying it on the other side with an astronaut helmet over his head before using a squeegee to clean the cleaner off it.

"Oh-hoh-hoh... _Him_ …" Karma's eye twitched.

"Now, Korosensei?" Miu groaned.

=Space dust...What you gonna do?= he chuckled =Couldn't even see the constellations properly through it to make some star maps for an astronomy assignment for tomorrow and I couldn't deny my students a nice clean view outside of the windows because of it, either=

"We have the best sensei," Gentaro chuckled.

' _And just like that…'_ Kengo thought as Karma started to bite his thumb, _'He is back to being stressed.'_

"Focus boys...your fragile male egos second...lives in danger first," Miu reminded, "Firstly...we have two better suspects...Mow we can send those of us who can blend into a normal crowd to spy on them."

"..."

"Not you, Gentaro…" Miu cut him off.

"Ah…" he groaned in defeat.

"I'll send one little spy after the first one," Kengo spoke as Burgermeal drove around his desk.

"I've wondered about this thing...why a burger?" Karma asked.

"Dad had a weakness for western fast food…" Kengo coughed.

"As in 'in general'?" Kaede blinked.

"Yep...next one is French Fries," he revealed, turning to an unfinished little robot which had little pincer like claws.

"I name you Potechokin…" Gentaro smiled.

"Because of course," Kaede noted, nearly everyone giving a sweatdrop at how blunt Gentaro was.

"Your dad had a heck of a addiction…" Karma noted, "Well...I mean there are worse ones…"

"Says the violent sociopath…" Kengo countered.

"And proud of it," Karma smirked.

=I am so glad I kept those books from when I thought it was Gentaro-kun who'd be the violent sociopath= Korosensei noted, now looking at some familiar books while cleaning the window.

"Must you?" Miu deadpanned as Karma began biting his thumb once more.

=Of course. As a teacher, I have to be responsible for everyone= Korosensei replied.

' _I don't think he's getting it,'_ most of the students thought.

* * *

Scorpio walked through the trees as it came just short of view of the Class E building. The High level Zodiart watched as the students within muddled through the middle of the day. It knew its newest Switcher was going to make its move today. If they fulfilled their need for vengeance, then surely that would push them to evolve finally. This would be the final act to cost them humanity. All Scorpio needed to do was stop Fourze from interfering again. The plan was simple this time: they wouldn't hold back. Surely, this Korosensei would be too flustered to protect both students at once.

Scorpio's eyes turned to the side as he heard the whistle of a fired arrow. It then blinked as Korosensei appeared at the window catching the arrow.

"You forgot to put a return to sender address!" Korosensei shouted, tossing it back resulting in a squawk of surprise as the Corvus Zodiart fell from his place in the treetops, "Boy, I sure hope that didn't hurt too badly...I'd hate Karasuma-san to scold me again…At least I didn't hit them. Just the branch they were on. If it is a student, I don't want to go against my agreement after all. Oh, Karam-kun, how do you like this pattern for your nails? I noticed how off-putting you seemed from yesterday's application."

' _He's forbidden from hurting students,'_ Scorpio thought, _'No wonder he tended to act more as a distraction.'_

"Ah yes, yes...Gentaro-kun! Omae no debanda~" Korosensei laughed as the wall exploded, letting Fourze slam his Rocket Module into the Zodiarts' chest, "Now he...eh, well he's allowed to hurt you...He is a delinquent after all. Why fight the stereotype as long as it helps us?" he laughed, his face changing to its taunting coloration of green and yellow stripes.

"Again with the window!"

"Ack! K-Karasuma-san!" Korosensei panicked, quickly going to work repairing the wall within an instant, "Gyah! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen nasai!"

Scorpio's hand met their face. This thing was supposedly some planetary threat...and yet it fears superiors like any everyday idiot. Wait, this was no time for distractions...where did the fighting super powered children go?

"AHA!" Fourze shouted, crashing through several trees, "This time I got you, Karasu yaro! Now get rid of the switch and become my pal before I kick your ass so hard I need to wait for you to get out of the hospital!"

" _ **Nevermore!"**_

"Whoa! Nearly got me in the foot with that! Alrighty, that's it!"

 **=LAUNCHER ON=**

' _There they are,'_ Scorpio thought as they watched several explosions go off in another part of the mountain's forest.

"There they are," Karma spoke, standing next to Scorpio, the Horoscopes turned to him only to be slashed across the face by his new Anti-Zodiarts knife, "Man...I gotta get more of these…" he smirked as the Horoscopes stumbled back in pain, "I don't know why...but for some reason when I see you...I really get the urge to kill you...oh...you're a teacher, aren't you?" he asked as the monster looked at him with wide eyes, "Bingo…" he smirked, flipping his knife around, "Oh...you suck at this. You know that, right? I mean...a monster in a school handing out these things to mentally unstable kids with issues...oh yeah teacher...If you were a student, you'd hand them out to any rando...but no, you pick carefully. That...that gives you away by a mile, Teach."

" **How…"**

"It's easy...I'm smarter than you," Karma spoke, "That and compared to the Tako...you're kinda easy." he spoke while tossing the knife as Scorpio caught it, only to be blindsided as Karma kicked the hilt and pushed it right into the Horoscopes chest, "Bet you won't be able to screw with Kisaragi like that, now will ya?" he smirked as Scorpio stumbled back a step, "I don't need to be stronger than you, to know...beating you is easier than just hitting you till you go boom."

" **GH! Wh-what is this made of…?"**

"Well right now it's an Anti-sensei weapon I guess…" Karma replied, before he looked off to the side, "I wouldn't sit there if I was you." he smiled before running off.

"Lock on Rocket barrage!" Fourze shouted as missiles rained from the sky after the Corvus Zodiarts.

" **...Now I'm past mad,"** the Horoscope growled before throwing off its robes, letting them create a deep dent in the ground, **"I am** _ **livid**_ **."**

"Omae…" Fourze spoke, landing as he dismissed his weapons, "You're back for round two, Sasori guy?" he asked sliding his hands back across the sides of his helmet making a squeaky sound as he did, "Bring it on...Kisaragi Gentaro never backs down from a fight...and Kamen Rider Fourze never loses twice to the same flippy kung-fu shit!" he replied, skipping around on his feet.

Scorpio roared as he swung an arm out, releasing a cloud of golden dust. Fourze jumped as he activated Rocket and let the Module roar to life as its jets let loose a gust that blew the dust away. He spun around as the jet died down. As he did, he swung forward letting the Rocket Module turn on and propel him forward landing a punch to Scorpio, making the Horoscope grunt as they were sent flying back a few inches. Scorpio grunted in shock.

"I told you...I don't lose twice...and I got friends who drill tricks into my fighting style," Fourze replied, "Two on one ain't very manly...but I'll take you both on. Ikuze!"

Fourze rushed forward as he swung and backhanded Corvus, making him stumble back. He then jumped and used his jetpack to adjust himself to lift his body up sideways and kick Scorpio, making him fall back with a grunt of pain. Fourze landed as he began running while low to the ground. His arm grabbed Corvus's leg and used the momentum to trip the Zodiarts over. Fourze jumped up before he raised his arm and blocked Scorpio's next kick. He grunted as the stinger was mere inches from his mask before rolling around and grabbing the Horoscopes' leg under his arm, putting them in an unbalanced position. Fourze slotted a new switch as he activated it.

 **=CHAINSAW ON!=**

Fourze swung around as he kicked Corvus, making him grunt in pain as they were slashed by the chainsaw module. Fourze swung his left leg and tripped Scorpio as he spun around and pulled out a New Astroswitch, this one numbered 11 and colored orange with two switches that crossed one another. He slotted it into the Square section after removing Radar. He quickly turned the switch as the two Zodiarts rushed him.

 **=SCISSORS ON!=**

His left arm flashed as what looked like an arts-and-crafts pair of scissors attached to the Square Module Basement. It also somewhat looked like a sword while closed given the orange sharp serrated edges. He swung, slashing Scorpio, before swinging his arm across his chest and using the module to stab into Corvus's chest when he got too close. He swung around slashing both before he put his hand to the handles and opened the scissors, causing them to begin glowing. Fourze jumped back as he swung his left arm, sending a cutting wave of orange energy at the ground and sending both flying back from the shockwave. Scorpio growled before summoning more of the glowing dust. The dust reformed, becoming a group of robed figures with short swords in their hands.

"No one said anything about this," Fourze gasped, he grunted swinging blocking several swings, "Why are they Ninjas!? Hey, wait a minute...Ninjas don't wear black...Ah! Fake Ninjas!"

Scorpio pointed a claw at Fourze and the 'fake ninjas' charged at him once more. Fourze grunted as he swung his weapons around and blocked all their sword swings. He grunted, blocking several with the Scissor module before blinking. He slammed it closed and clipped their swords. The dust Ninjas stepped back in shock at that. Fourze jumped back as he deactivated his Modules and began trying to think of a plan.

"AH! I never trained for grunts...the guys never gave me ideas for them either!?" Fourze panicked, "I fight Man to man unless it's a woman...then it's Man to Woman...but I've never thought of a catchphrase for Man to...Ninja army!"

The dust ninjas huddled together for a few moments before several whipped out bo staff, nunchaku, and sai and charged once more.

"Ah, so now you wanna be accurate…" he groaned, "Alright...bring it on! I'm man enough to take on all of you!" he declared.

The Dust Ninjas began to move, only to stop as a yellow blur shot through their formation and making them all fall over. Several got up only to be carried off by the blur. It came back and dropped the taken Ninjas like bombs from a plane, letting them slam into their comrades. The blur came to a stop next to Fourze revealing Korosensei, dressed up in navy blue and a cloth over his head.

"So Karma-kun believes the Scorpion is a teacher...while I promised to hurt no students...Faculty who have taken to hurting our young students is a different story!" Korosensei explained, "Also, an army of enemies against one rookie? Hardly seems fair!"

" **Gh!"** Scorpio grunted.

"But you're still not worth my time!" Korosensei laughed, his face gaining green stripes once more, "But Kengo-kun was kind enough to be an overachiever...and make these." he replied while holding his tentacle up before snapping them like fingers.

The Ninjas blinked before a barrage of BB's shot out from the trees and pelted them. However, instead of bouncing off, sparks began exploding off of them as they seemed to be pelted by real bullets.

"Oh! Anti-Zodiarts BBs!" Fourze realized.

"Still not a single hit on me~" Korosensei chimed as he dusted his shoulder, "But...I guess this means that the advantage of grunts is gone as Fourze has a much better team supporting him. So Scorpio-kun let's begin this fight again...this time with the whole E class to educate you!"

"Yosh...this is my kind of fight then! Let's settle this One on one! While my friends deal with your goons!" Fourze cheered, slamming down on the Rocket Switch and letting him shoot up into the air before shooting back down, "Rider Rocket Punch!" he roared, punching the Corvus Zodiart making him cry in pain as sparks flew.

Scorpio grunted, running to fight only to be struck in the chest by a slightly larger BB. As the monster stumble, it was peppered by more from multiple angles. It then blinked as the rest of the E Class students stepped out finally.

"We might not be able to take down the Tako…" Kengo began.

"But compared to Korosensei...you're slow as hell!" Karma cheered, reloading his gun.

" **...Heh,"** Scorpio chuckled before vanishing in a burst of cosmic energy.

 **=ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!=**

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Fourze roared as he headed down at Corvus only for Scorpio to appear before the Zodiarts, "Eh?!"

Scorpio swung its arms out, releasing more dust that became the dust Ninjas. Fourze's kick slammed into them as Scorpio grasped the Zodiarts and vanished in another burst. Fourze grunted as he fell onto his rear. He deactivated the modules as he pushed himself back up.

"Nanda...they ran away!?" he gawked before slapping the sides of his helmet in frustration, "Ne...this bit is getting old!"

"Good thinking on this ammo for the Zodiarts, Kengo," Isogai complimented.

"Oi...When could Zodiarts teleport?" Muramatsu questioned.

"I wish I could teleport…" Okajima noted, his nose bleeding a little as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Terasaka," Miu spoke before a thwacking noise went off followed by Okajima's pained yelp, "Thank you."

"At least we have a way to help support you, Gen-chan!" Yuki beamed, swinging her arms up.

 ***POP***

"EEYOW!" Korosensei yelped, shooting up in the air while grabbing his behind.

"Oopsie," Yuki gawked.

"They may be made for Zodiarts, but they're still Anti-Sensei BBs infused with Cosmic Energy," Kengo reminded as most of the students started laughing as it caught up to them what Yuki just did.

"Double homework for everyone who laughed!" Korosensei declared, his cheeks bright pink as he sweated heavily.

"Ah, no!" Fourze panicked, having been one who laughed.

"SO PETTY!" the others who laughed barked in shock.

* * *

" **Grr…"** Scorpio growled, kicking a trash can over as it returned to the main campus, the Corvus Zodiart looked around awkwardly as it looked up at its monstrous suporter, **"If I want my investment in you to pay off...you must leave this school…"**

" **But…"**

" **If you evolve past what you are now...Karma Akabane will forever be below you. No longer will he hold any power over you. You...** _ **you**_ **will have the power to do whatever you want? Finally your perfect production shall come to fruition…"**

" **Boku no…?"** he spoke as he pulled out his switch and changed back to his normal self, revealing a student with curly black hair and a very innocent looking face, "Me...have power?" he asked as a smirk formed on his face, "How can I say no to that?!" he giggled.

" **You are my great investment...Tatsumori Yamada…"** Scorpio finished as he nodded simply.

* * *

"Ah…" Most of E class groaned the next day as they were tired from all the extra homework they needed to do.

"You'll never take me alive!" Fourze shouted as he ran from Korosensei.

"Come back here, Gentarou-kun!" Korosensei called as he chased him.

"And yet another day learning from an octopus-like creature...What has life become?" Miu shook her head before looking out at the nearby cliffside to see Karma standing and looking out to the distance, "And also another day of him failing to get to Korosensei."

"Karma is indeed odd…" Kengo spoke up, "But I think deep down...he's better than most."

"How rare for Kengo-kun to compliment anybody!" Yuki complained, "And it's a jerk like Karma...why does it make me feel jealous!?"

"You won't get me!" Fourze declared, shooting by only to yelp as Gentaro tumbled and stopped near Karma.

"Gotcha~" Korosensei chuckled, waving the FourzeDriver.

"Oh not again," Kengo growled as Karma looked at it.

"Hmm...Yo, Sensei, I think you scuffed the belt," Karma noted.

"Eh?!" Korosensei exclaimed as he looked at it, "Gah! I did! Oh Kengo-kun is gonna get Karasuma-sensei on me!"

"Ah, I have some polish to clean it," Karma replied.

"Oh, thank you!" Korosensei thanked, handing it to Kengo, who looked at it before looking at Korosensei.

"...I'd just like to confirm it, but Korosensei, you're a teacher, right?"

"Hm? Why, yes, yes I am," Korosensei replied.

"So would a teacher put their life on the line to protect their students?" Karma asked.

"Of course. A teacher's a teacher after all," Korosensei replied.

"I see...That's good," Karma noted as he took out his gun, "In that case, I can definitely…" he moved back...and fell off the cliff, "...Kill you."

"?! GAH!" Gentaro yelped, "He fell with the belt!"

' _For sure…_ ' Karma began as his mind worked on his plan, his thought processing fast enough to seemingly slow his fall to his perspective, _'What's it going to be? If you come to save me, I'll shoot you. And if you let me fall, you'll be a murderer and can never be a teacher again! Aha...whoa...everything's all flashing before my eyes!'_

Within his mind, Karma could see his memories...primarily the events that lead to his arrival in the E Class. He remembered it well...He came across an A-Class student...whatever his name was. He was tall and lanky with classic nerdy traits of large circular glasses and etcetera. He didn't care...all he saw was someone bullying another student; it was cruel. The things he said, the things he did, he didn't care who this guy was. The things he was doing to an Upperclassman was wrong. He had to stop him, ah that's right. That Senpai was also in E class.

" _Daijobu senpai?" Karma asked the upperclassmen as he slammed the A Class student's head into the wall, his hand never leaving his face, "3-E? You mean that 3-E? How awful something like that deciding your fate." the student asked him something, "Huh? I'm in the right here. What's wrong with helping out a bullied student?" he smiled._

The memory suddenly flashed as Karma was sitting before the student he beat up who had his arm in a sling and bandages around his head. A teacher scowling at Karma...why though. Why was he being looked at like this. He was doing the right thing...

" _No, Akabane. No matter how I look at it, you were in the wrong," his previous teacher informed with a stern glare at the shocked Karma._

'Eh?'

" _There's something wrong with your head!" he continued to berate Karma as he motioned to the A Class student he beat up, now sporting a cast and sling on his right arm, a clutch under his left arm, and his head wrapped in bandages, "To go and give the top 3rd year honor student such serious wounds!-!"_

'Eh? Hold on a second, Sensei,' _Karma thought as, to his eyes, cracks began to form on the man's face as he continued to berate him for siding with the E-Class Student,_ 'You said you'd be on my side...then you end up saying something like that.'

" _If this influences the results of his entrance exam,_ I'll _be the one held responsible!" the teacher continued as the cracks began to connect, causing pieces of his flesh and muscles to fall and expose bone beneath._

'...Crap. He's dying. In my mind's eye, Sensei is dying.'

" _The only thing right about you were your 's why I always stood up for you, but it's a different story if you're going to damage my reputation," he continued as more fell off until he was a skeleton in a suit, "I requested you to be switched to another class. Congratulations,_ Akabane-kun _. Starting next semester, you will also be attending Class E."_

'For him to be dead yet still alive...At that moment, I understood. He let me down. Now he's dead to me.' _Karma walked away as the office was now in shambles, the desk destroyed, shelves knocked over and the teacher left a trembling quivering mess in the corner as he stared with a look of pure terror at the leaving Karma._

That's right to Karma. Teachers were nothing but lying adults who pretend to care for you. They pretend to side with you and understand you as long as you put in the work to make them look good. Nothing disgusted Karma more then that thought that these adults held so much power over students who merely wanted to live their own lives.

' _Korosensei...You will die by my hand!-! Now, which 'death' will you choose?!'_ Karma thought before something shot past him and his fall was halted by a large net...a large _yellow_ net, "Gh?!"

"Karma-kun, the deliberation put into this assassination was magnificent," Korosensei complimented, "Taking the FourzeDriver to prevent Gentaro-kun's interference followed by the fall...Why, if I had tried to catch you at the speed of sound, your body wouldn't have withstood it. On the other hand, if I had gone slower, I would be shot in the interim." Karma began to struggle only for the net made of Korosensei's tentacles to stick to him and prevent him from moving, "So, Sensei tried using a bit of stickiness."

' _Dammit...These tentacles can do anything!'_ Karma thought before Korosensei moving to look over Karma.

"Like this, you can't shoot me. Nurufufufufufu," Korosensei chuckled, "Ah, by the way…For me, the option to abandon you doesn't exist." Karma froze at that, "Believe in me and jump whenever you like."

Karma paused for a moment at that, "Ah…" he sighed closing his eyes and smiling slightly, _'It's no good. He won't die and can't be killed. He stopped me from dying, too. It seems nothing can kill him. I can't even kill his existence as a teacher.'_

"...aaaaaAAAAHHHHH!" Gentaro screamed as he landed in the net, "I'm alive!"

"N-NANI!? What are you doing, Gentaro-kun!?" Korosensei panicked, "You have no armor! No Modules! That would have killed you!"

"Karma did it! Besides, I have faith in you, Sensei!" Gentaro laughed.

"I have faith that one day you'll give me a heart attack!" Korosensei scolded him.

"Eh? Uh...I can't move," Gentaro noted, trying to move only for the sticky tentacle-made net to halt him.

"It's creepy right…" Karma chuckled.

"Gh! I'll just force my way free like a man!" Gentaro grunted, struggling harder, "Nope...it's not working...Karma, get the Korosensei Yujo knife in my sneaker!"

"I'm not touching your foot," Karma replied, "Wait. Yujo knife?"

"His knife and BBs are modified to just change the color of my body," Korosensei explained, "While he's against trying to assassinate me, I didn't want him to be left behind in the fun so a compromise was created." he face turned green stripes, "Nurufufufufu. Not much progress has been made by him, however. Last time, he got stuck in a tree by his own Hopping Module."

"Just you wait, Korosensei! One day for sure I'll make you agree to be my friend! You'll see! Kisaragi Gentaro never quits! Even if he has to deck his teacher to _teach_ them!"

' _What is with this guy?'_ Karma thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Karma, you were really reckless up there!" Gentaro noted, "You didn't even bat an eye!"

"...Not really," Karma replied as Korosensei flew them back up to the top of the cliff, "Having thought it over, I thought this would be the best way to kill him, "But I guess I'll have to quietly rework my plans for a while."

"Oh? You're out of plans already?" Korosensei asked while each of his tentacles was sporting a piece of items normally found in a salon or beauty shop, "I still have lots of things for retaliatory purposes."

"Is that my eyelash curler?!" Miu demanded.

"I'm feeling a much worse murderous intent from Senpai then from Karma…" Gentaro grunted as Korosensei began to sweat.

"Ah! Sensei, that's my mud mask!" Kaede exclaimed.

' _I'm feeling murderous alright…'_ Karma sighed, not really wanting more of this grooming bit.

"Uh, n-now girls, I…"

"Ah! Hey, that's my skin lotion!"

"It's not...uh…"

"You've been using our care products to do all that to Karma?!"

"Um…"

"Get him, girls!" Miu ordered as all the girls of Class E roared with knives and guns at ready.

"EEEK!" Korosensei panicked as he fled with the girls in pursuit, leaving behind Gentaro and Karma.

"Girls are more scary then given credit for…" Gentaro muttered bluntly.

"Heh…" Karma chuckled, "Ah...I never felt such a desire to kill somebody. But...this time is different." he motioned his thumb across his neck, "I'll get him...someday, maybe even tomorrow,"

"He's not a half bad sensei...ne?" Gentaro chuckled as Korosensei, in his panic, climbed a tree to avoid the girls.

"Ah! I promise! I promise I'll pay you all back! I swear it! I have my wallet right he-EEK! Where's my wallet?!"

"Ah, I'm starving!" Karma cheered, tossing Korosensei's money purse up in his hand, "Let's round up this Club of yours and grab some food."

"Gyah?! KARMA-KUN! Isn't that change purse?!"

"Like I said, you leave things defenselessly in your office," Karma replied, "Food's on Sensei."

"Oh! Thanks, Sensei!" Gentaro beamed.

"RETURN THAT!-!"

"Sure~"

"ACK! YOU'RE TAKING THE CONTENTS OUT FIRST?!" Korosensei exclaimed before the branch broke, "...Uh oh." he yelped as he fell down flat on his face in the middle of the girls, "..."

"SHINEI!" the girls roared as they jumped him.

"Wait, no!" he cried.

"Thanks for the donation to the club, sensei!" Gentaro waved as he and Karma walked off.

"You get back here, you hypocritical delinquents!" Korosensei panicked, "ACK! Lefty~! Not again!-!"

"Idiots," Kengo deadpanned, watching the entire thing nearby, "I'm surrounded by them."

* * *

 _GT: Whew. This took a whole lot longer than needed. Then again, we were busy with so much the last year._

 _Z0: Super sorry folks! We really wanted to get back to this but so much happened in between and ugh its a whole thing._

 _GT: So as an apology...Preview!_

* * *

 **Switch On, Assaination Classroom…**

JK: Thanks for gathering for JK Night!

?-?-?: I'll never forgive that goof off!

Kengo: It's the Elec Switch. It has more power than the other Switches.

Gentaro: GH! This thing has some...kick!

?-?-?: Monoceros is undergoing an interesting evolution.

Karma: We're dealing with a unicorn. ...What has become of my life?

 **Class 4: Dengeki Time!**

Fourze: This power really has me tingling!

* * *

 _GT: Oh this will be fun. Fourze's States Changes were always so neat to me._

 _Z0: He made them so epic with mastering them being entire arcs themselves._

 _GT: Indeed. So please bear with us as we get the next chapter going! So make sure to Read and Review, folks!_

 _Z0: We promise we'll get to it soon!_


End file.
